SOLEDAD EN COMPAÑÍA
by Maky Kaos
Summary: TRAS VARIOS AÑOS DE LA MARCHA DE SASUKE Y NARUTO... SAKURA SIGUE SINTIENDOSE SOLA. PERO EL REENCUENTRO CON SU ANTIGUO Y SOLITARIO MAESTRO EN UNA NUEVA MISIÓN, HARÁ QUE AMBOS SE DEN CUENTA DE QUE EN REALIDAD NO ESTÁN TAN SOLOS COMO CREÍAN...
1. Reencuentro

**Soledad en compañía**

_**Cap. 1 Reencuentro**_

Una chica se hallaba sobre una colina mirando el amanecer, el viento de mañana hacía que sus cabellos como la flor de cerezo bailasen e intentasen huir. Sus ojos turquesas se abren tras sentir dicha brisa y esboza una pequeña sonrisa, al momento sus pensamientos y pasividad se ven interrumpidos por una conocida voz.

- Sakura?

Ella se gira y baja su mirada, ve a un hombre parado saludándola con una mano.

- Kakashi-sensei- exclama con sorpresa, acto seguido baja de esa altura y cae frente a su antiguo profesor.

- Cuánto tiempo sin vernos Sakura! Has cambiado mucho- decía contento cerrando con felicidad el único ojo que dejaba a la vista.

- Sí ,es verdad- asiente contenta- ya tengo 18 años!

Él la observó, su cuerpo había cambiado mucho desde su último encuentro, era más alta, estaba más desarrollada y el cuerpo se había amoldado perfectamente a la de una ninja, su rostro se había puesto más adulta pero sus ojos turquesas seguían teniendo esa misma expresión de niña risueña y el pelo rosado la llegaba hasta más debajo de su cintura.

- Qué tal tus misiones- pregunta mirando a su exalumna.

- Muy bien! Ya estoy con las misiones de clase A- explica orgullosa.

- Expléndido! Veo que te estás haciendo una Jounin de provecho desde que…- se dio cuenta de que casi dice los nombres "prohibidos"- eh… lo siento Sakura…

- No tiene importancia, Kakashi-sensei, ellos se fueron y me dejaron sola…- desvió la mirada de su extutor hacia el suelo- … eso es del pasado…- agrega triste.

- Esto…- intenta decir mientras se arrascaba la nuca- hoy irás a la reunión de elección de grupos, verdad?

- Sí, debo ir preparándome para ser tutora de los nuevos Geinins – ríe.

- Es verdad, dentro de poco tendrás que realizar ese cargo! Por fin entenderás lo que es tener a tu cargo a esos pequeños busca-problemas…- iba a terminar pero un aura de furia hizo parar su frase.

- Esto… Kakashi-sensei… - decía con una pequeña vena en la frente- te recuerdo que yo fui una de "esos pequeños busca-problemas"…

- Eh… Ja, ja, ja! – ríe tontamente- Qué cosas verdad?

- Bueno… dejémoslo…-suspira- vas a ir tu- pregunta cambiando el tema.

- Si- responde girando sobre sus talones y comenzando a seguir su camino- asi que luego nos vemos, no me quiero perder a la "nueva generación"- agrega despidiéndose con una mano levantada.

Ella ríe alegre por haberse vuelto a encontrar a su antiguo tutor, esto la dio muchos recuerdos del pasado, tantos que la empezó a doler el pecho… "Naruto… Sasuke…" Esos nombres seguían retumbando en su corazón…

La tarde había llegado y la reunión estaba a punto de comenzar, Sakura entró a la gran sala donde vio a todos sus camaradas de misiones y a su amiga Ino.

- Ey! Sakura! Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo- exclama señalando un sitio junto a ella y Shikumaru.

La muchacha se sienta y les saluda con una pequeña sonrisa. Desde que Naruto y Sasuke desaparecieron, Ino se volvió mucho más amable con ella, tanto, que volvieron a ser las buenas amigas de antes, además la chica rubia estaba saliendo con Shikumaru.

- Qué tal Saku- dice alegremente.

- Bien, gracias- suspira.

- Sakura, te ocurre algo, verdad- pregunta preocupada.

- Eh? No qué va! No es nada- intenta sonreír con falsedad.

La ninja de ojos azules no la creía, recordó cuando los dos chicos se fueron, su amiga Sakura se encerró en sí misma en una gran depresión de la que la costó salir.

- Bueeeeeeeeeno…- se respalda en la silla- veamos a la "chica de la gran frente " qué grupo la toca! Seguro que una vergüenza- dice con ironía.

Esas palabras hicieron espabilar a la ninja- espero que no sea un grupo como el vuestro cuando éramos pequeños- replica.

Ino iba a contestasr pero se mordió la lengua para no recordar al antiguo grupo de Kakashi.

- Poneros en pie- ordena un hombre. A continuación entra el viejo Hokage (si, aún vive XD) quien se pone en el centro de la sala seguido por los más antiguos Jounins.

- Esto es un paso muy importante para las "nuevas generaciones" –prosigue el anciano- los que habéis llegado hasta aquí sois unos buenos ninjas y realizado un buen trabajo en vuestras misiones de Clase A, a todos vosotros se les asignará un grupo de chicos para enseñarles todo para su preparación- coge aire y se gira hacia los antiguos tutores- ellos irán con vosotros para persuadiros y aconsejaros durante vuestro primer mes de vez en cuando- vuelve a mirar a los "nuevos"- que cada uno se vuelva a unir a su antiguo tutor y grupo.

Todos salen de sus asientos y se dirigen a sus respectivos profesores, los grupos de tres o dos seguían intactos menos uno de ellos, el séptimo grupo de Kakashi quien solo quedaba Sakura.

Hokage se queda mirando a este grupo deshecho y suspira- Ya podéis iros, mañana se os asignará un grupo de Geinins, mientras vuestros antiguos tutores os darán unos consejos, hasta mañana- sin antes acabar, exclama- Kakashi, ven un momento- orena- Sakura!

- S- sí? –responde ante la llamada.

- Espera fuera un momento por favor, he de hablar con Kakashi.

- Entiendo…- afirma con la cabeza y acto seguido sale por la puerta.

Ambos se quedan solos- Quería algo?

- Sí, tendrás que encargarte solo de Sakura, he oído que es muy buena ninja, pero tiene algunos problemas desde que estos dos desaparecieron…

- Se refiere a Naruto y Sasuke?

- Así es, se que tuvo un fuerte shok tras tan brusca separación. Naruto se fue para hacerse más fuerte y controlar su Chakra de Zorro de Nueve Colas y Sasuke por sus motivos personales… pero…- cierra los ojos- dudo que ambos regresen…

- Qué me quiere decir con eso?

- Esta chica necesita mucho apoyo, por eso quiero que tú solo la prepares, además según tus informes se ha hecho muy fuerte y es una de las mejores ninjas pese a tantos problemas…

- Pero?

- Quiero que te la lleves a tus misiones y la prepares más seriamente aún antes de hacerse tutora… -agrega serio- aún no ha sacado todo su potencial – mira fijamente al Jounin- y se que tu también piensas lo mismo que yo, Kakashi…

- Entiendo- responde- "Pero creo que esta noticia no la va ha gustar…"-piensa temiéndose la reacción de la joven. Luego desaparece ante la presencia del Kage.

Sakura esperaba impaciente en el pasillo apoyada en la pared con la mirada fija en el suelo, de pronto una oleada de humo aparece ante ella- Kakashi-sensei- exclama con sorpresa.

- Ya he vuelto- saluda- Preparada para el entrenamiento?

- E-entrenamiento- pregunta absorta.

- Claro! Te crees que es fácil manejar a los Genins? Hay que entrenarse más duro para poder controlarlos- explica.

Grrrrrrruuuuuuurrrrrrg

Una pequeña gota cae sobre las cabezas de ambos.

- Vaya… no has comido hoy Sakura- pregunta Kakashi con la mano en el mentón.

- Eh… no… con los nervios…

- Seguro? Yo había jurado que era porque estabas a régimen… es típico de las chicas de tu edad- dice convencido mientras se arrasca la barbilla.

Sakura calló al suelo ante tal hipótesis.

- Bueno, vete a comer algo y esta noche nos vemos para entrenar un poco, has de estar en forma para dar clases.

- E-esta noche- pregunta nerviosa, su corazón empezó a bombear muy rápido.

- Claro! Te viene mal? – pregunta inocente.

- No! Claro que no- exclama.

- Bien, nos vemos luego, mientras descansa y come algo! – se gira y se va.

Minutos más tarde vemos a Sakura abriendo la puerta de su casa, ahora ella vive sola, hacía años que se independizó de sus padres ya que se había vuelto muy distante. La gustaba estar sola. Se preparó algo de comida como ordenó su sensei y al terminar se tumbó un rato a la cama, en su cabeza empezó a rondar un nuevo pensamiento, ya que siempre estaba pensando en sus antiguos camaradas, pero en ese momento algo lo sustituyó- Por qué me puse así ante Kakashi-sensei? Me puse nerviosa! Mi corazón se comportó muy extraño- se dijo y luego se puso de medio lado agarrando la almohada, poco a poco se quedó dormida…

* * *

Notas de Autor:

Holaaaaa! este es mi primer fic de este anime! Espero que os vaya gustando, sobre todo a los que van por esta pareja...

REVIEWS PLIS!


	2. ¿Mal entendidos? ¡Una nueva misión!

_**Cap. 2 ¿Mal entendidos¡Una nueva misión!**_

PIPI!PIPI!PIPIPI!

Sakura coge el despertador y lo tira con furia contra la pared, aún así este no para de sonar por lo que al final tiene que levantarse y lo apaga. Se arrasca los ojos para quitarse las legañas y mira por la ventana como cada vez que se levantaba pero, esta vez había algo extraño de lo habitual, era de noche. Al momento se da cuanta del por qué- Mierda! Había quedado esta noche con Kakashi-sensei!

Mira de nuevo su magullado despertador y ve que son las 11.45 p.m.- Como no me de prisa no llego- a toda prisa se viste con la ropa ninja y coge unas galletas para almorzar y así coger energías. Tras salir corriendo de su casa se detiene durante unos segundos y se dice- He quedado con Kakashi-sensei… eso quiere decir que él también llegará tarde…- sigue caminando con más tranquilidad y agrega- asi que no tengo prisa- ríe.

La luna lucía con bastante resplandor aunque aún no estuviese completamente llena, había refrescado un poco pero con las prisas se la olvidó coger algo de abrigo, aún así no volvió y siguió con su lugar de queda. Finalmente llegó a aquel sitio donde la trajeron grandes recuerdos- Aquí quedaba con Naruto y Sasuke cuando éramos pequeños… nos pasábamos horas esperando a que Kakashi-sensei viniese, pero como siempre tardaba con alguna estúpida excusa…- suspira.

- Sí, qué tiempos aquellos- al oir esa voz conocida la chica se gira y ve tras ella al Jounnin.

- Cómo siempre llegas tarde- le riñe.

- Es que… quería recordar yo también viejos tiempos…- se ríe tontamente.

- Bueno, a lo que venía, de qué me tienes que entrenar?

- Esto… pues… debo comentarte antes una cosa Sakura…- se arrasca la cabeza.

- Algo- dice dudosa- el qué?

- Por orden de Hokage… tu responsabilidad como tutora tendrá que esperar…

- Q- qué- exclama algo furiosa y perpleja a la vez- Y por qué?

- Porque aún no estas muy preparada para ello…

- Entiendo…- baja la cabeza y dice en voz algo baja- soy una ninja penosa…

- No es eso Sakura! – intenta reanimarla- eres una de las mejores pero aún no has sacado todo tu potencial- se cruza de brazos y sigue explicando- te has encerrado y por eso aún no has madurado en mejorar más tus técnicas, por eso, vendrás conmigo a mis misiones para ayudarme, aprender y entrenar…

- Q-quiere decir..- se sonroja un poco- que yo voy a estar…

- Así es- cierra su ojo el hombre y sonríe- vas a estar haciendo misiones conmigo.

- En serio! – por una parte se alegró porque realizaría de nuevo misiones con su antiguo profesor pero a la vez algo decepcionada por la opinión de Hokage y Kakashi de atrasar su trabajo de tutorar un grupo de Geinnins.

- Bien, nos vamos- se gira.

- A-a dónde- pregunta sorprendida.

- Pues a nuestra misión y a entrenar!

- Que nos vamos ya- no se creía lo que acababa de oír.

- Sí, pasa algo malo?

- Pero si no he preparado nada para llevarme al viaje!

- Je! Ni yo tampoco! – mira de nuevo a Sakura- este entrenamiento te servirá para sobrevivir sin cosas preparadas, por si alguna vez te quedas en la estacada sin nada…

- Y la comida? Ropa? Medicamentos indispensables- preguntaba efusiva.

- Nada de eso! – levanta el dedo- va ha ser una misión "sin ayuda".

- Cómo que "sin ayuda"- interroga sarcásticamente.

- Es que no sabía como llamarlo y es lo primero que se me ocurrió- explica mirando al cielo y con una mano en la barbilla.

La pobre muchacha cae al suelo por la tonta explicación de su maestro.

Pasado un tiempo, seguían caminando en silencio, bueno Kakashi podía oír los refunfuños que decía la chica a lo bajo- Sabía que esto no te iba a gustar…

- Tanto se nota- pregunta con sarcasmo.

El Jounin gira su mirada un poco hacia atrás para verla y observa que temblaba un poco- Tienes frío?

- No! Qué va! – exclama irónicamente- Como no he traído nada de abrigo ni víveres…- agacha la cabeza algo enfadada- y encima empieza a refrescar más aún- susurra.

Sakura nota como algo cubre sus pequeños hombros y parte de su espalda, mira mejor y ve que su profesor la había puesto su chaleco verde.

- Tienes razón- mira el hombre hacia arriba dejando atrás a la chica- hace más frío al entrar más la noche, debí avisarte…

Ella no podía creer dicho gesto, sabía que Kakashi siempre se había preocupado mucho por sus alumnos pero no tanto como para prestar su chaleco o algo parecido. Sigue caminando a espaldas del ninja mientras un agradable olor desprende del abrigo prestado, la joven lo huele imnotizada- "sin duda huele a Kakashi"- piensa feliz. Un ligero rubor aparece en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo pensado- "pero qué digo! Cómo puedo pensar esto de mi maestro…"

- Por ahora acamparemos aquí- se para el hombre y hace sacar a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

- Aquí- pregunta mirando hacia los lados- Al lado del lago?

- Sí, será nuestro primer sitio de entrenamiento- indica.

- Y de qué se trata?

- Mmm… - observa fijamente a su discípula- Podría reconocerte?

- Q- qué- exclama- Cómo que reconocerme?

- Pues para ver en qué debo entrenarte y así hacer fortalecer tu cuerpo en lo que te falte.

- V- vale…- se quita el chaleco y se lo devuelve a su antiguo dueño.

Deja dicha ropa a un lado y se acerca a ella- Veamos…- coge uno de los brazos y lo aprieta un poco- haz algo de fuerza- ordena. Ella obedece, al rato Kakashi dice- necesitas fortalecer un poco más esos brazos…- da un rodeo al cuerpo que estaba examinando con su mano en la barbilla y pensando.

Sakura no se movía, no entendía muy bien esa examinación pero tenía que confiar en su profesor, él sabía lo que la convenía, o eso creía… Nota una mano agarrando el muslo de la pierna, con esto ella da un pequeño respingo del susto.

- Bien…- prosigue examinando- también debes fortalecer un poco más las piernas para tener potencia en las patadas y saltos…

La pobre chica no sabía como actuar pero seguía callada y esperando al veredicto con paciencia para su entrenamiento, hasta que, de pronto, se da cuenta que su culo está siendo manoseado, esto estaba siendo el colmo para ella asi que respondió dándole un golpe en la cara de su maestro.

�¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

Al darse cuenta de que había abofeteado a su tutor, aparta la mano de la cara de Kakashi y da un paso hacia atrás con algo de miedo-

perdón,

pero…- apreta los puños y grita- Q- que te creías que estabas haciendo, Kakashi- sensei!

Él la mira con su único ojo con una expresión fría y mientas su mano tapando la mejilla golpeada- Asi que te has atrevido a pegar a tu sensei…

Sakura no podía moverse del pánico, esa mirada la paralizaba. El Jounnin se acerca despacio y agrega- Me ha parecido estupendo- felicita- Eso quiere decir que sea quien sea te proteges!

La ninja no sabía que hacer ante tal inesperada reacción; si gritar de furia o aliviarse por no enfadarle.

- Siento que me hayas mal interpretado, Sakura- explica "sonriendo"- estaba midiendo la musculatura de los glúteos ya que parte de la fuerza y el movimiento de las piernas se basa en ellos.

- Pues avisa antes- replica pero a la vez suspirando- De todas formas… lo siento- se disculpa- creía que lo esquivarías.

- Eh? Ah! Estaba algo distraído, jejeje- ríe tontamente con un ligero tono rosado en las mejillas..

- D-distraido- repite pensando el por qué del distraimiento.

- Ejem… bien, vayamos al tu entrenamiento, para ser una kounichi estás bien proporcionada para la agilidad pero no solo de ello te tienes que basar, también de la fuerza física, por lo que veo no has entrenado mucho ese campo, me equivoco?

- Si, es verdad…- agacha la cabeza.

- Te has servido siempre de tus armas en vez del cuerpo a cuerpo, has tenido suerte a la larga de no mezclarte en tus peleas con gente con gran potencial en este tipo de lucha…

- Es verdad, he mejorado mucho en técnica de armas, trampas y agilidad- afirma.

- Pero como te he dicho, debes desarrollar más esta otra parte- dice serio- como me imaginaba de ello por eso hemos venido aquí.

- Al lago- pregunta.

- Haremos unos ejercicios en el agua como la natación y todo eso, es lo mejor.

Esto empezaba a animar a Sakura ya que iba a tener un buen entrenamiento y prepararse mucho mejor su condición de ninja, lo malo, es que no sabía lo duro que iba a resultar todo esto…

* * *

_Notas de autor:_

Wajajaja! Xq se habrá "distraido Kakashi? ��U

Cómo la irá a Sakura con este nuevo entrenamiento?

GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC! Y SIGAN ESCRIBIENDO REVIEWS QUE ESO ME ANIMA A SEGUIR CON ELLO!

MATA NE!

ATTE: MAKY KAOS


	3. El calentamiento ¡Odio el agua!

_**Cap. 3 El calentamiento ¡Odio el agua!**_

Sakura esperaba impaciente las instrucciones de su maestro.

Muy bien, para empezar quiero que des 50 largos al lago!- ordena.

C-cómo!

Yo que sepa he hablado claro- se cruza de brazos.

Ella se levanta indignada y exclama- Estás loco! Yo no soy experta de natación! Es una exageración! Y este lago es larguísimo!

Vaya... creí que ibas a decir que era poco...- se rasca la cabeza.

Eh...- se queda algo muda.

A qué esperas? Hasta que no hagas los 50 largos no desayunas...

Qué!

No me hagas repetirlo...- suspira.

Al menos espero que consigas algo bueno para desayunar...- dice dándose por vencida.

Uh? No te lo he dicho? Después de los largos tienes que conseguir nuestro desayuno!

Tendrás morro! Y mientras tu qué vas a hacer!

No es obvio?- mete la mano en su bolsa de cinto y saca un libro- estoy intrigado por saber cómo sigue este capítulo!

Eeeeek- la pobre chica se queda helada, al segundo se da la vuelta y se dice dada por vencida- este friki sigue leyendo eso...

Sin más remedio se quita la ropa quedándose en ropa interior (estilo deportivo, para ella era más cómodo), Kakashi se percata de lo que ocurría, quitó su vista del libro y la pasó a su joven aprendiz, se quedó mudo observando las curvas de la chica, solo la veía de espalda pero por ello no quitaba su mirada hacia esa escultura perfecta. Sakura gira un poco la cabeza y dice- No te pienses mal! Es para que cuando salga del agua no tenga frío y pueda vestirme, asi que no mires!

Yo no estaba mirando- vuelve a leer su libro- pero cómo piensas que cuente los largos que das?

Eh... vale, pero solo mira cuando me meta al agua!

Qué si...- responde cansado.

Sakura se tira al agua y empieza a nadar con energía, tan solo pensaba en acabar, a medida que nadaba los largos la parecían eternos, no acabar nunca. Había pasado buen rato y los rayos del sol empezaban a asomar por las montañas, la joven pelirrosa seguía nadando frenéticamente intentando acabar con su entrenamiento, la pobre casi no tenía respiración y empezaba a ahogarse- " Debo conseguirlo, enseñar a Kakashi-sensei de lo que soy capaz! Está amaneciendo y solo me faltan 2 largos... mierda... pierdo las fuerzas... no debo rendirme... aún voy por el medio del lago... pero... m-mis piernas... me fallan..."- piensa.

En eso, el Jounin que observaba de vez en cuando a la chica, se da cuenta del peligro que iba a ocurrir, sin pensarlo se tira al agua. Nada tan rápido como puede y llega hasta la joven rendida y casi ahogada, la abraza y saca la cabeza de su alumna para que no se ahogase más, al llegar a la orilla la recuesta en el suelo e intenta reanimarla llamándola- Sakura! Sakura! Responde!- no obtiene respuesta por lo que controla la respiración de la ninja- No respira! Mierda! – no tenía más opciones, posa ambas manos sobre el pecho y presiona 3 veces, luego se quita la máscara y une su boca con la de ella para proporcionarla oxígeno. Sakura tose y vomita el agua tragado, Kakashi aliviado se vuelve a tapar parte de su cara y pregunta- Estás mejor?

Cof... cof... sí, gracias... qué ha ocurrido?- interroga desconcertada.

Casi te ahogas! Tuve que reanimarte! – explica con seriedad- Perdiste las fuerzas en el largo 48 y medio...

Cómo? No lo conseguí? - exclama decepcionada.

Tranquila! La verdad es que solo me conformaba con que hubieses realizado 25- ríe tontamente.

Y me lo dices ahora! - se enfada pero las fuerzas huyen de nuevo.

Será mejor que descanses, este ejercicio te ha venido muy bien para el siguiente, sigue tumbada aquí que yo me encargo del desayuno, y por cierto...- intenta agregar algo sonrojado.

Qué ocurre?

Vístete...- se levanta y ofrece su chaleco para que ella se tapara mientras mira hacia otro lado.

Gr-gracias- agradece una vergonzosa Sakura.

Acto seguido el ninja desaparece, Sakura termina de vestirse y se vuelve a tumbar bajo un árbol ya que el sol estaba brillando y eso molestaba para descansar.

En la sombra se recuesta y se tapa con el chaleco prestado, de pronto en la mente aparece una pregunta- "Si casi me ahogo... y Kakashi-sensei me ha tenido que reanimar... eso quiere decir que..."- su cara torna a un color rojo como el tomate- " No pienses mal, ha sido solo para reanimarme, no tiene que ver nada con un beso! Es tu maestro!"- se gira hacia un lado y se tapa de nuevo para intentar conciliar el sueño pero un aroma familiar pasea por su nariz, mira la prenda que la tapaba y se da cuenta que aquel olor provenía del chaleco.

Por qué me atonto con este aroma? Olor a adulto y madurez... fuerza y seguridad...- se dice- Sakura! Deja de decir estupideces y piensa en otra cosa... mmm... – en su mente aparece Sasuke y Naruto- No! Por qué ahora tengo que pensar en ellos? Quiero olvidarlos!- se pone las manos en la cabeza y se coloca en posición fetal y grita- estoy harta!- sin darse cuenta cae rendida de cansancio y agotamiento.

La mañana transcurre tranquilamente, Kakashi volvía al lugar de acampada con algo de comida que había conseguido; Frutas y pescado. Había decidido retrasarse un poco para que la pequeña descansase. Al llegar encuentra a Sakura aún dormida, su cara era angelical en esos momentos, inocente e indefensa, pero algo atrajo más la atención del Jounnin, en sus ojos había rastros de lágrimas…

Ha estado llorando… - tapa mejor a la chica- creo que me pasé un poco con el "calentamiento"- luego recoge unas pequeñas ramas y hace una hoguera para calentar el pescado, una vez hecho se sienta tranquilo y gira de nuevo su mirada a la joven.

Sabía perfectamente el por qué había llorado, conocía muy bien a sus alumnos aunque hubiese pasado mucho tiempo sin verlos, aunque la personalidad de Sakura le sorprendió al dar ese giro tan fuerte en su vida, era una joven fuerte de carácter pero a la vez muy sensible, sobre todo al tratarse de sus antiguos compañeros- Esos chicos…- susurra Kakashi- … han tomado su rumbo y sus destinos, tal y como me imaginaba, pero… Sakura… aún no se que será de ella…

Mmmm…- una soñolienta ninja se levanta- Hola, Kakashi-sensei… siento haberme dormido…

No te preocupes, justo te despiertas para el desayuno, está ya listo!- ríe.

De verdad! Me moría de hambre! – se acerca y se sienta junto a su maestro.

Toma uno de los pescados y lo engulle con ferocidad dejando a un Kakashi absorto, al darse cuenta de su comportamiento para- L-lo siento… es que…

La gran mano del Jounnin se posa sobre la cabeza de ella y agrega- No te preocupes! Entiendo que estás hambrienta! – sonríe.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno, emprendieron de nuevo su viaje.

Kakashi-sensei…

Hum? Dime!

Hacia dónde nos dirigimos esta vez?

Vamos a otro lago…

No! Más agua no por favor!- se queja.

Aún no hemos terminado el entrenamiento en el agua – explica sin dejar de caminar- nos dirigimos hacia otro lago más profundo para poder pelear mejor.

A qué te refieres? – pregunta curiosa.

Que pelearemos bajo el agua… - no termino esperando la reacción de la muchacha.

Qu-qué!

Para eso te he mandado hacer los largos, ha sido como un calentamiento, con ello has mejorado tu respiración, cuando luchas bajo el agua tienes que contener el máximo de oxígeno que puedas.

Entiendo…

Cuando se lucha bajo el agua tu velocidad disminuye drásticamente y te cuesta realizar más los ataques…

Y con ello conseguiré cuando luche en la superficie más velocidad y fuerza, no es así? – corta al ninja.

Muy bien, Sakura, veo que sigues siendo una chica lista- felicita.

Hay cosas de las que aún no he cambiado – torna su voz a una más triste.

Bien, sigamos con nuestro camino- dice intentando cambiar de tema- quiero llegar a la tarde.

S- sí! – afirma y sigue a Kakashi.

* * *

_Notas de autor:_

Wolas de nuevo¿cómo acabará este entrenamiento? Esto solo ha sido el calentamiento… juasjuas…

Yume Fujumi: Ya ves, escribo de todos los animes XD . Gracias por seguir todos mis fics eso me alaga muxo! Por cierto, ya lei uno de tus fics y me ha gustado muxisimo, a ver cuando tenga tiempo leo el otro que tienes!

Yuna Aoki: La verdada es que antes de escribir un fic me gusta documentare bien sobre el carácter de los personajes para no perderla al escribir ya que esto cuenta mucho y te deja meter más en la historia. En cuanto que Sakura le meta mano a su maestro…. JUASJUAS ya se verá…. XDD

Ragnarok: Gracias por la información, pero como tu ya sabes en un fic puedes alterar la historia como quieras normalmente manteniendo la línea de los personajes, si esto se hiciera a rajatabla de la historia verdadera pues no existirían los fics. La info que me diste me ayudará en próximos fics, por eso lo agradezco!

Meliza: Jejejeje… bueno como ya ves ya ha pasado "algo" en el lago… pero en el próximo entrenamiento…. Jujujuju (aun no se ni yo lo que va ha pasar XD)

Viajera: jeje esto solo ha sido el entrenamiento… Cómo será entonces el entrenamiento…? Jurjur!

Blackie: hé! Sabía que alguien me haría una crítica de estas, te explico; este laísmo para mi desgracia es muy común en mi ciudad (digamos que asi saben cuando somos de allí XD) y ya cuando lo escribo deprisa no me doy cuenta de ello, lo hago inconscientemente. Se perfectamente cuando es O. Directo o no xo como te dije con las prisas… Aún así gracias por tu observación!

Hotaru-dono: si te soy sincera a mi esta pareja al principio no me pegaba ni simpetizaba, sobre todo Sakura (siento a las que adoren a este personaje… xo era la opinión inicial!) xo al empezar a leer algunos fics me empezó a interesar y xa Kakashi vi que era con el que mejor hacía pareja. Y es verdad! Kakashi lee demasiado esos libros… y claro! Después pasa lo que pasa… XD

A todos los demás que me han escrito reviews se lo agradezco muxisimo, con ello me animan a seguir escribiendo! Asi que…

REVIEWS!

Atte: Maky Kaos


	4. Combate en el agua, ¡Sakura se defiende!

**_Cap. 4 Combate bajo el agua¡Sakura se defiende!_**

El camino transcurrió normal y tranquilo, sin ningún percance, cada uno andaba absorto en sus pensamientos, hacía buen tiempo aunque en esa época las noches eran muy frías. Nuestros personajes llegaron al sitio planeado y decidieron descansar un rato tras la larga caminata.

Has estado muy callada, Sakura- dice Kakashi sentándose al lado de un árbol.

Tampoco tenía mucho que decir ya que tú tampoco has dicho palabra alguna- replica.

Sí, tienes razón- se arrasca la cabeza- bueno, échate siesta o lo que quieras yo mientras…- mete la mano en su bolsa y saca su libro- seguiré leyendo, que estoy intrigado!

Aún lees eso?- se mosquea.

Je, je! Nunca me canso, siempre me gustó leer este tipo de cosas…- explica sin dejar de leer.

Sakura se le queda mirando pensativa- "La verdad es que se poco de mi maestro, normalmente es él el que siempre a sabido de nosotros… es muy misterioso…"

Mmh? – gira su vista al notar ser observado- Ocurre algo Sakura?

Eh? No, no, qué va! Me hace gracia, solo eso…- dice nerviosa.

Eh… - se queda algo absorto- en fin… - cierra el libro y lo guarda de nuevo- no es bueno ignorar a las señoritas de esta manera…

"Ignorar?"- piensa Sakura algo asqueada.

Creo que ya hemos descansado bastante, empecemos con el entrenamiento! – se levanta y le ofrece la mano para ayudar a levantar a su joven alumna. Ella algo sorprendida ante tal reacción se sonroja y acepta la mano. Se levanta pero da un pequeño traspiés, al momento Kakashi consigue evitar su caída- Estás bien? – pregunta algo preocupado- No has descansado bastante?

Estaba agarrada a él, como un abrazo, un cálido abrazo… la ninja levanta su cabeza y se encuentra con la de su maestro, a escasos centímetros. Esto hace ambos ruborizarse un poco.

Eh… sí, gracias, Kakashi-sensei- agradece mientras se aparta.

Veamos…- intenta tranquilizarse el hombre- Lo primero he de avisarte de que la primera vez que necesites aire pararé el combate y lo cojas, pero poco a poco deberás ir aguantando más ya que te pondré las cosas muy difíciles, para ello intenta concentrar algo de tu Chakra en la parte pulmonar de tu cuerpo para una mayor eficacia, entendido?

Aja… -asiente- pero no debería entrenar eso antes?

Conociéndote Sakura, tienes gran dominio sobre tu Chakra, asi que creo que no tendrás dificultades para ello- agrega.

Entendido.

Que sepas que no tendré mucha piedad… JAJAJAJA! – ríe divertido.

Pues a mi eso no me hace tanta gracia- bufa.

Pues… Ya!- ambos desaparecen y reaparecen bajo el agua en posición de ataque.

Sakura hace la iniciativa embistiéndole una patada pero se da cuenta de que todos sus movimientos eran como si fuesen a cámara lenta, Kakashi se aprovecha y la agarra por detrás con un Kunai, unas burbujas salen de la boca de ella con lo cual hace entender a su maestro la necesidad de aire. La sube a la superficie pero sin quitar la posición de amenaza- Debes estar más atenta! – exige.

Cómo quieres… arf (cogiendo aire) que esté atenta si tengo que estar pendiente del aire que retengo.

Pues eso sería un fallo de muerte, ves? – acerca más su Kunai al cuello de la muchacha- cuando se te acabe el oxígeno, piensa en el modo de escapar y recuperarlo rápidamente, a continuación vuelve al fondo e inicia un contraataque, de acuerdo?

V-vale, pero… podrías quitarme el Kunai de la garganta?

Je, je… - ríe malicioso- te dije que no tendría piedad… seguimos por donde lo dejamos! Coge aire! – ordena y luego se vuelven a sumergir.

El Jounnin esperaba la reacción de cómo podría soltarse de él la aprendiz, ella sabía que su rapidez estaba limitada, sobre todo ante este poderoso ninja, por lo que optó agarrar la muñeca donde estaba agarrado el Kunai, girarse y expulsar todo el aire ante la cara de su oponente, como resultado de no dejale ver por la cantidad de burbujas. Consigue soltarse y sube de nuevo a la superficie cogiendo rápido aire y volviendo a bucear, para su sorpresa, su maestro ya no estaba, miraba desesperada a los lados.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las aguas cristalinas pero algo empezó a tapar tal luz. Sakura mira arriba y se encuentra que algo cae al agua sumergiéndose. Tras disiparse la cantidad de burbujas creadas por el choque ve a Kakashi atacando.

Ella se queda petrificada- "Mierda, si no pienso en algo volverá a cogerme por sorpresa…" -piensa- "y el aire se me va a acabar " - mira al suelo y se le ocurre una idea. Cuando el hombre se acerca peligrosamente, ella se agacha y agarra un puñado de tierra, luego lo tira en frente suyo haciendo una barrera de barro , y así, no dejando ver a su maestro, este se tapa para que no le dañe en los ojos y decide salir a la superficie.

Después de salir, nota una presencia arriba y se percata de que la ninja le ataca por los aires y cae encima de él, haciendo que se hunda de nuevo, ella lo agarra pasando uno de sus brazos por la garganta intentando ahogarlo.

El hombre nota la presión y para liberarse encesta un codazo en el estómago de ella consiguiendo que lo soltara, Sakura pierde mucho aire por lo que decide escabullirse para retomarlo.

Nada desesperada, solo faltaba unos centímetros… pero algo agarra la pierna haciéndola retroceder de nuevo al fondo, se gira y ve a su maestro arrastrándola, ella forcejea pero no consigue ningún resultado y el aire abandona su cuerpo.

" No me puedo creer que Kakashi-sensei no me deje coger respiración – piensa- si sigue así conseguirá ahogarme!"

En efecto, Hatake no quería abandonar la lucha, era consciente de lo que le ocurría a la chica, pero sería absurdo cancelar dicho combate. Sakura no aguanta más y expulsa el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones, sus ojos se cerraban, sus energías también, …

" Oxígeno?" – piensa sorprendida al notar sus pulmones llenos de aire de nuevo, abre sus ojos y ve que el Jounin la estaba traspasando el aire a través de su boca. La ninja nota esos labios, y una sensación hace desfallecer, pero no consigue verlos ya que su portador se separa rápido a la vez que se tapa con gran velocidad y ataca de nuevo.

No sabía cómo se sentía, si rabia o felicidad, en esos momentos optó por la furia de tal "descarada" actuación. Asi que sin pensar en nada, saca uno de sus Kunais y arremete contra él. Ambos se quedan parados, Sakura rozando el cuello de su adversario y este apuntando hacia el corazón de ella.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente...

* * *

_Notas de autor:_

Gomen nasai de que este cap. haya sido tan corto xo si escribia más cortaba la "ilusión" XD. Prometo que el siguiente será más largo!

**_Yume Fujimi_**: Jajaja! Si! Yo tb me tiraría al agua y fingiría que me ahogo con tal de q Kakashi me salvase... JOJOJOJO! Gracias x animarme!

**_Yuna Aoki_**: Aún Sakura no se ha puesto lanzada que digamos... xo... JUASJUAS NO TE CUENTO MÁS! XDXDXD Ya te digo Saku tiene muxa suerte... ��

_**Kagome**_: Aquí tienes el sig. cap.! ME alegra mogolln que pienses eso de mi fic! Me emociona! . Nos vemos!

YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS XA SUBIRME LA MORAAAAAAAAAL!

Atte: Maky Kaos


	5. La sonrisa de una chica ¿Alguien nos ace...

_**Cap.5 La sonrisa de una chica ¿Alguien nos acecha? **_

_No sabía cómo se sentía, si rabia o felicidad, en esos momentos optó por la furia de tal "descarada" actuación. Asi que sin pensar en nada, saca uno de sus Kunais y arremete contra él. Ambos se quedan parados, Sakura rozando el cuello de su adversario y este apuntando hacia el corazón de ella. Se quedaron un rato mirando fijamente_.

Ese momento tuvo que acabar por la necesidad de aire, ambos suben a la superficie y lo recuperan.

Bien Sakura, por hoy hemos acabado, nos merecemos un descanso- dice Kakashi en un tono poco habitual. Ella obedece y salen del agua.

Mientras Hatake iba a por algo de cena, Sakura esperaba pensante sentada mientras veía como el sol iba desapareciendo tras las montañas- " Todo Ha sido muy raro hoy… me ha besado… bueno, más bien era para que no me ahogase, qué digo! Por su culpa casi me ahogo! Y cuando nos hemos quedado parados bajo el agua, me ha invadido un sentimiento extraño… como si nunca quisiese herir a esa persona, se que es mi sensei pero un sentimiento así no se tendría! Qué me ocurre?"- se lleva las manos a la cabeza y hunde su cara entre sus rodillas- " De todas formas, la voz de Kakashi ha cambiado a una más seria y fría desde el combate…"

Ya he vuelto!- aparece el Jounnin con unos pescados y ramas. La cena trancurrió en un amargo silencio hasta que la joven anunció- Buenas noches Kakashi-sensei… - se recuesta y cierra los ojos, el sueño no tardó en invadirla por el gran cansancio que llevaba.

Buenas noches- contesta cortante.

La noche estaba en su apogeo y el hombre del pelo gris aún no dormía, miraba absorto a la hoguera que se hallaba frente, un pequeño suspiro hace llamarle la atención y se gira al propietario de aquel suspiro, ve a Sakura durmiendo plácidamente pero a la vez tiritando.

Lo raro es que no se haya quejado durante la cena del frío que empezaba a hacer- observa mejor a su joven alumna y ve que aún seguía algo mojada desde el entrenamiento, la ropa era de por sí algo ajustada, pero al estar mojada hacía que se notasen más las curvas, unas curvas que se habían desarrollado de una forma desmesurada desde la última vez que la vio, tuvo que girar la cabeza bruscamente para no seguir contemplando a la belleza que yacía durmiendo ante él.

Se acerca a ella, se agacha y se quita el chaleco para taparla, observa de nuevo la cara de Sakura, unos mechones cubrían parte de la cara, la mano de Kakashi aparta algunos de los mechones para que no la molestasen pero para la sorpresa del ninja, su alumna se abalanza sobre él abrazándose fuertemente a su cintura- S-Sakura!- exclama sorprendido.

Mmmm…- solo obtuvo esa respuesta de molestia por parte de la chica, se dio cuenta de que aún dormía- Sasuke… Naruto…- susurra.

Aún en sueños piensas en ellos…- acaricia la cara de la ninja con delicadeza- haría lo que fuese para volver a esos tiempos donde Naruto, Sasuke y tu erais felices… ahí sonreías…- Kakashi se había dado cuenta, y por comentarios de la gente, que Sakura hacía mucho tiempo que no se la veía reir, quizás sí por un chiste o por falsedad, pero no de verdadera felicidad- Estos chicos…- se dice.

El abrazo de la pelirrosa se hace más fuerte y hunde su cabeza más en el estómago del Jounin, haciendo que este se sonroje mucho más, al instante vuelve por su cabeza todo aquello que había estado pensando anteriormente cuando observaba la hoguera, su cara se torna a una más seria y piensa- " Debo cuidar más mis acciones… fue un error casi ahogar a Sakura y pasarle el oxígeno así, creerá que soy un pervertido o algo así…"- mira de nuevo a la chica- "luego, cuando nos hemos quedado mirando bajo el agua… - cierra los ojos enfadado- Tsk! Debo cortarme más con ella – gira su cabeza hacia el cielo- Ya no es la niña que antes conocí, sigue siendo Sakura, si, pero ahora es casi una mujer y es más madura…"- suspira- "Es por eso que me he comportado tan seco ella, es mi alumna y no debo tener estas confianzas, es lo mejor"

Baja su vista y algo hace sorprenderle provocando que sus ojos se abriesen como platos, Sakura estaba sonriendo plácidamente… El corazón del "Ninja Copia" se ablandó al ver esa angelical escena y decidió no moverse para no molestar el sueño tan agradable que estuviese teniendo su alumna.

La noche pasaba y el cuerpo de Kakashi necesitaba algún tipo de descanso y optó, con resignación, tumbarse con sumo cuidado para no molestar y mover lo menos posible a Haruno, dejándola aún abrazada a él.

Los rayos del sol caían pesadamente sobre la cara de Sakura, con lo cual, hizo que sus ojos se abriesen lentamente y molestos, al despertarse nota el chaleco de su maestro tapándola, al confortarse se da cuenta de que está sobre algo… o más bien, sobre alguien, y al momento se sonroja al saber de quién se trataba.

Ve al hombre utilizando sus manos como almohada y durmiendo tranquilamente con su libro de "Paraíso Erótico" tapando su cara, esto provoca que Sakura soltase una pequeña risita ante la situación pero luego se levanta con sigilo para no despertar a "su almohada", se quita el chaleco y lo coloca sobre su antiguo dueño. Decide esta vez ir ella a por el desayuno.

Se estira y empieza a pasear por el bosque en busca de la comida, hacía buena mañana y el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, consigue recolectar unos cuantos frutos, de pronto siente una extraña presencia acechándola desde un punto indefinido de entre los árboles, se gira con los ojos tornados de desconfianza, lanza unos cuantos Kunais a una misma dirección, se acerca pero ve que no había nada ni nadie, suspira indignada y recoge sus Kunais que estaban clavados en el tronco de un árbol.

Algo llamasu atención, en una de las armas clavadas había un trozo de tela color anaranjado- No me equivocaba, había alguien… mejor que avise a Kakashi-sensei…- recoge de nuevo los frutos y torna su camino.

Llega de nuevo al sitio de acampada y ve que aún sigue su maestro tal y como le había dejado, una pequeña sonrisa divertida seguido de un suspiro hacen después que la chica se acercase al dormido hombre, le quita el libro y lo observa con detenimiento, solo podía apreciar el cerrado ojo visible, su otro ojo, su Sharingan, estaba tapado por la cinta y esa máscara… Cuántos quebraderos de cabeza habrá tenido antaño para saber qué escondía? Cómo era? Era pura y viciosa curiosidad!

Confiada de que su maestro dormía, se agacha a escasos metros de su cara y con sumo cuidado coge algo de la máscara que cubría la parte de la nariz, empieza a bajarlo, a bajarlo… El corazón de Sakura latía deprisa y con nerviosismo ya que por fin lograría ver la misteriosa cara…

CHAAAAASK!

Haruno aparece tendida en el suelo con un Kunai en el cuello y una de sus manos inutilizadas porque estaban cogidas por otra más fuerte. Hatake había despertado y su reacción de ninja hizo atacar sin pensar quién era, su respiración estaba agitada, su máscara dejaba ver algo del resto de su nariz y con mirada de asesino, al darse cuenta que se trataba de su pupila, aparta el arma del cuello guardándolo en su bolsa y exclama- Sakura! Qué demonios estabas haciendo? Podría haberte matado!

Ella aún asustada contesta- L-lo siento… yo…

Ambos se miran y ven la comprometedora situación en la que se encontraban, él se hallaba encima de ella cogiendo una de sus muñecas con fuerza. Sus caras no podían estar más rojas, Kakashi se aparta bruscamente recobrando la compostura- Ejem… No vuelvas a pegarme esos sustos… aunque esté dormido siempre estoy atento ante cualquier presencia!- riñe serio.

Esto hace a Sakura recordar lo ocurrido antes- Por cierto Kakashi-sensei! Hay algo que debo decirte!- cambia de tema para calmar la tensión.

Dime- dice mientras se coloca bien la máscara tapando de nuevo hasta arriba de la nariz.

Cuando he ido a por algo de comida, me ha parecido ser observada…

La atención del ninja giró hacia la chica con interés.

He encontrado esto al lanzar uno de mis Kunais- saca la tela y se lo cede.

Hatake lo mira con determinación y agrega- Alguien anda por aquí, deberemos andarnos con ojo…

Crees que habrá problemas?

No lo se, aún estamos en los límites de La Aldea Oculta del Fuego, quizás sea de otra aldea buacando información, lo raro es que no me hayan informado de ello… a estas alturas se hubiese sabido…- explica guardando la tela en su bolsa- Bien, creo que es hora de irnos…

Esta vez a dónde?

El Jounin se gira y cierra su ojo sonriendo- Hoy te mereces descanso! Iremos a unos baños termales cerca de aquí antes de ir a empezar con la misión!

La chica se sorprendió y exclamó- En serió! Pero cómo lo pagaremos?

Jeje… Descuida! Yo si que tuve precauciones! Cogí dinero antes de salir…- se arrasca la cabeza.

Lo tenías todo planeado ya!- grita algo enfadada.

Más o menos… ja,ja,ja…- ríe tontamente- Si quieres seguimos durmiendo en la calle, como quieras.

Para nada! Con el frío que está haciendo últimamente… no viene mal! –se anima y no rechaza la oferta de su maestro.

Vamos… por el camino entrenaremos- agrega girándose sobre sus talones.

Por cierto, Kakashi-sensei!

Dime- gira un poco su cara hacia ella.

De qué trata la misión de esta vez?- pregunta curiosa.

No te lo he dicho?

Pues… no… - suspira resignada.

La princesa del reino de la Cascada necesita ser escoltada a otro reino para hablar con su rey por asuntos políticos y nosotros debemos escoltarla…

Y eso qué tiene de peligroso? – se cruza de brazos.

Hay muchos ninjas y bandidos a sueldo que quieren impedir que ella llegue a su destino – coge un poco de aire y sigue explicando- los motivos no lo sabemos ni me importan… solo debemos cumplir la misión- acaba y vuelve a caminar.

Entiendo, creo que pasar la noche en calma nos vendrá bien antes de empezar la misión –se dice divertida mientras sigue al hombre.

* * *

_Notas de Autor:_

Bueno, esta vez si que hice algo más largo el fic... estuve bastantes día bloqueada sin saber qué escribir asi que es normal que no haya sido un buen capítulo... u.uU

**_Yume Fujimi_**: Jeje... ya ves... digamos que te "lo devolví" XDJuasjuas (q mala zoy...). El caracter de Sakura se ha hecho más seria desde que Naruto y Sasuke se fueron, eso la hizo ser más distante y madurar... POS AQUÍ ESTÁ TU ANSIADO CAP.!

_**Yuna Aoki**_: A ver... si no traspasaba el oxígeno se ahogaba la pobre chica "x su culpa", no te preocupes que Sakura no ve la cara de Kakashi al quitarse la máscara ya que no tiene tiempo xa conseguir verle y en cuanto a como respira con la máscara... (o.0?) te refieres bajo el agua o en tierra? XD Si fuese en el agua, no respira, debe aguantar la respiración... QUE SINO SE NOS AHOGA! XD Me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado el anterior cap. NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX.!

_**Naine**_: De verdad piensas eso? Que cada vez me queda mejor? Gracias por opinar así, espero que no decaiga a medida que siga el fic...

**_Kagome_**: También tienes KakashiXSaku? Cuáles son? Qué ilu tener una fan personaaaaal! KAWAII! Gracias a ti!

**_Blakie:_** Weno aquí ya sabes como sigue! jeje, x el comentario del laismo no te preocupes, no me ofendió para nada, mas bien me lo esperaba como ya te comente! Ja ne!

**_Demonchan_**: Jaja! A la ligera? Y eso? Weno, ya veo que no sabes explicarlo XD xo me gustaría saber el por qué! Que bien que te este agradando el fic! Mata ne!

**_sanneechan_**: ale! ya está continuado! se que lo dejé en una parte interesante... jujuju... asi dejo con más intriga! XD

**_�¡GRACIAS POR VUESTROS ÁNIMOS Y SIGAN DEJANDO REVIEEEEEEWS!_**

**_NOS VEMOS!_**

**atte: Maky Kaos**


	6. Un baño intranquilo ¡Por fin los baños t...

_**Cap. 6 Un baño intranquilo. ¡Por fin los baños termales!**_

El día transcurrió sin ningún problema, el entrenamiento fue suave, para suerte de Sakura, en este caso Hatake decidió darle un "entrenamiento de descanso", como solía describir él. Llevaban tiempo sin tomar bocado desde la comida y las tripas de la chica empezaban a quejarse, cosa que hasta su profesor oía…

Kakashi-sensei…

Sí?

Cuándo llegamos a los baños termales?

Enseguida! –se para de repente ante un cruce- creo que era por aquí…- se lleva una mano a la cabeza y se arrasca- o era por este otro? Jejeje –ríe tontamente.

C-cómo? No recuerdas por dónde era!- grita furiosa y cansada a la vez.

Hace tiempo que no vengo por aquí asi que…

No me digas excusas, siempre estás igual- esto último lo dice en susurro alto.

Bueno, vallamos por este, haber si hay suerte… -lo dice en tono soniquete.

…

La intuición de Kakashi fue acertada y llegaron a un pequeño descampado con una casita en un lado al pie de una montaña.

Menos mal, por fin hemos llegado… -suspira la pelirrosa y adelanta al hombre con rapidez.

Este la mira y sonría- Veo que ya ha recuperado las fuerzas! Jejeje…

Entran ambos a la pequeña casa y sale una mujer para atenderles- Bienvenidos! Qué desean?

Nos gustaría hospedarnos aquí por esta noche y utilizar los baños termales.

De acuerdo- coge una libreta y busca en ella las habitaciones- vuestra habitación es la 108!

Esto… perdone- agrega Kakashi serio- podrían ser una para cada uno?

La mujer mira algo sorprendido a sus clientes y mira de nuevo a la lista- Lo siento pero no nos quedan más habitaciones.

Esto a Kakashi no le hizo mucha gracia- Puede esperar un minuto? Debo consultarlo con la chica.

Claro- responde sonriendo.

El ninja se acerca a la pequeña y le explica lo ocurrido, al momento ella exclama- No hay más?

No, si quieres nos vamos, a lo mejor encontramos uno por el camino.

La idea de dormir junto a su maestro en una misma habitación no la parecía muy buena idea, ya habían dormido cerca en el viaje pero no era lo mismo que entre cuatro paredes, pero el hecho de poder tomar un baño y dormir en un sitio caliente hizo no importarle lo otro- Pues… no me importa… es que estoy muy cansada y ya que estamos aquí…

En serio?- pregunta algo sorprendido- De acuerdo- se gira y pide las llaves a la señora.

Ambos suben las escaleras en silencio, llegan a la puerta indicada y la abren, los dos se quedan parados, y tal como se imaginaban solo había un futón en el suelo y de matrimonio, resignados entran. Sakura pasa a Kakashi para asomarse a la ventana- Qué bonito! Qué vista tiene este sitio!

Hatake se acerca y observa que, efectivamente, era un paisaje muy bonito y se podía ver todo el cielo con claridad, el sol estaba escondiéndose entre las montañas y dicha puesta provocaba un cambio y juego de colores azules, rojos, naranjas y amarillos- Es cierto- añade.

Qué te parece si vamos a bañarnos? Hay que aprovechar antes de la cena! –exclama la chica.

Yo iré después de cenar, se está más tranquilo ya que la gente se va a dormir o a pasear en vez de bañarse, ahora está muy lleno.

Quizás tengas razón, pues vayamos a cenar- se dirige hacia la puerta pero nota que su maestro no la seguía, ella se gira y le ve aún observando el paisaje- Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día? Me muero de hambre, si no vienes pues me voy sin ti.

Voy, voy… - sigue a su alumna.

La comida está servida y Sakura empieza a comer con voracidad. Kakashi mira divertido la escena- Vaya señorita que estas hecha…

Si no tuviese un maestro que me matase de hambre…- dice con sarcasmo.

Oye, eras tu la que le gustaba hacer dietas, no?

Eso era antes! – se levanta algo enfadada- Ya no soy la Sakura debilucha de antes!

Se sienta algo avergonzada al ver como la gente murmuraba por el escándalo y por haber levantado de esa manera la voz a su maestro, para calmar la tensión pregunta algo dubitativa- Esto… no comes?

Eh? Ah! No!- responde sonriendo aunque solo dejase ver un ojo.

Y eso?

Yo sigo igual, estoy a dieta! Jejejeje- ríe de nuevo tontamente haciendo que Sakura cayese de su asiento.

Después de la cena, ambos se fueron a los vestuarios para cambiarse y poder darse el baño. Haruno se desnuda y coloca una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, entra a los baños termales, muy bien decorados con estatuas de dragones por donde emanaba agua caliente proveniente de la montaña, observa y ve, como el Jounin tenía razón, no había nadie, la gente se habría ido a dormir, pasear o a sus cosas.

Se quita la toalla y se echa primero agua fría encima- Bah! Qué fría! –exclama, luego se mete al agua y se apoya en una piedra- Ay… qué bien sienta…

FFRRRRSSSSSST!

La chica oye tras de sí abrirse una de las puertas de la casa- "Parece que alguien más a tenido la idea de venir a estas horas"- piensa, oye como se echa el agua encima y se va metiendo al agua poco a poco, al rato, la pelirrosa nota que dicha persona también se apoya en la misma roca que ella pero en lado opuesto.

"Creo que debería saludar a mi nueva acompañante"- se dice, empieza a dar la vuelta a la piedra y cuando percibe que la persona se hallaba enfrente suya exclama- Hola!

De pronto Sakura se queda helada al ver a su maestro desnudo, aunque el agua le tapaba de abdomen para abajo, minutos después grita dando la vuelta de nuevo a la piedra quedándose en la posición inicial- K-Kakashi-sensei! Qué haces aquí?

L-Lo siento Sakura- se disculpa rojo como un tomate, se da cuenta de que llevaba la cara destapada y temía que su joven alumna le hubiese visto la cara asi que rápidamente coge la toalla y la coloca tapando parte de su rostro. Aún así no podía dejar de sonrojarse ya que había visto a la muchacha semi-desnuda, porque al igual que él también la tapaba el agua.

No te habrás equivocado? – pregunta vergonzosa.

Que yo sepa no…- responde- aunque…. Uy…..

Qué significa ese "uy?

No me acordaba de que estos baños eran mixtos….

Qué? Pero si has venido más veces aquí, cómo es que no lo has recordado!

Como siempre vengo cuando no hay nadie pues no me preocupo, jejeje- ríe tontamente- No te preocupes ahora mismo me salgo y dejo que te bañes tranquila.

Escucha el movimiento del agua por parte de Kakashi y algo hizo a Sakura impedir que se fuera- N-no hace falta! No pasa nada… - "pero qué diablos digo?"- piensa.

Estás segura?- pregunta muy extrañado, últimamente su alumna le estaba sorprendiendo.

En todo caso tendría que ser yo la que me fuese ya que tú eres el que paga, no?

No hay razón- dice- está bien, me quedo pero no pienses nada malo- agrega en tono burlón.

Y qué carajo voy a pensar?- grita algo furiosa ante el comentario.

Durante unos minutos están en silencio sumergidos en el agua, uno en cada lado de la roca.

"No entiendo por qué he pedido a Kakashi que se quedase conmigo aquí…"- piensa Sakura- "Y encima le he visto casi desnudo!" – se pone roja- "Un momento… creo que no llevaba la máscara! Mierda con el susto no me dio tiempo a verle la cara… Tonta! Tonta!" – bufa- " Tengo una idea!"

Esto… Sensei…

Mmmh? Quieres algo Sakura?

Em… Quieres que te frote la espalda?

A Hatake no le podían subir más los colores en esos momentos- C-cómo!

Ya que estamos aquí… uno solo no puede lavarse bien las espaldas… por eso…

Eh… b-bueno…-contesta algo cortado.

Podrías lanzarme una de las toallas?

El ninja mira que las toallas estaban a su lado, se acerca y lanza al otro lado una de ellas. Él se pone uno en la cintura y se sienta en un taburete- Y-ya.

Sakura sale de detrás de la piedra algo roja y ve que el hombre esperaba sentado con la cara también tapada.

"Mierda, se ha debido de haber puesto también otra toalla en la cara para taparse…"- piensa chasqueada- "Bueno, mientras le froto la espalda puedo quitarlo haciendo que fuese un accidente, jeje"- ríe para sus adentros- " Tsk! Me estoy pareciendo a Naruto, esto no puede ser… XD"

Kakashi mira de reojo como se va acercando, con sólo una toalla que cubría parte de su cuerpo y apretaba algo de sus pechos dejando una "buena vista" de ellos, tenía que tener en cuenta de que había crecido y con 18 años las chicas ya estaban casi desarrolladas por completo.

Haruno se posiciona tras de él y empieza a echar el jabón en la esponja, luego lo esparce por la espalda del maestro- " Vaya espaldas que tiene… No he de pensar en eso!"- se riñe la chica- " Hay que seguir con el plan!"

Mientras masajeaba con una de las manos la espalda del peligris, la otra se iba acercando a la prenda que tapaba la cara pero el ninja se echa un poco para delante- Mmmm… qué bien siente esto Sakura… Has tenido buena idea!- dice inocente.

Gr-gracias!- agradece algo mosqueada, lo intenta de nuevo pero esta vez debe levantarse un poco para acercarse más sólo la faltaba nos milímetros, de lo que no se dio cuanta es que los pechos empezaron a tocar la espalda del Jounin, con lo cual, hizo que Kakashi reaccionase ante tal tacto quitándose y provocando que la mano llena de jabón de Sakura resbalase.

La situación en la que se encontraban no podía ser más comprometedora, la chica pelirrosa se hallaba encima del "Ninja Copia" mientras este, en el suelo, intentó incorporarse pero notó algo suave sobre su pecho, mira pero se topa a la vez con la mirada de su joven alumna…

* * *

_Notas de autor:_

Jurjurjur... En qué compromiso les he metido a estos dos! Juas! (que mala zoy... XD)

Siento que este cap. no está muy bien ya que lo hice con algo de prisas...

_**saneechan**_: Gracias por los ánimos y aquí tienes tu esperado cap!

**_demon-chan_**: Jaja! Me alaga que quieras hacer un fancómic de mi fic! Si le haces a la primera en mandarselo tiene que ser a su creadora! OK! ;) Tienes razón para que haya lemon tiene que pasar antes algunas cosillas.

**_kokoro-san:_** Jé! Aún no lo tenía muy seguro en lo de hacerle lemon... pero si hay peticiones quizás lo haga, aún así avisaré unos caps antes para que esteis atentos ya que lo pasaré a otro Rating ya que ya no lo podría leer todo el personal...

_yume fujimi_: Si es verdad que es momento Sakura cuando quiere ver la cara de Kakashi y como habrás visto en este cap. también intenta verle... En cuanto a la evolución de su relación debe ser lenta ya que , como se dice, no está bien visto la relación profe-alumno, sobre todo si se llevan bastante diferencia de edad. Te agradezco todos lo Reviews que me mandas! Nos vemos Saku-chaaan!

**_libon-sama_**: Te agradezco y me alegra que te guste el fic, ya ves que algo bueno si que ha pasado en los baños... jurjurjur...Como he comentado a kokoro-san (leelo) sobre lo dellemon,quizás le haga, aún no se... .U

**_kaagome_**: Me gustaría que me mandases tus fics a mi correo, en serio! Xfaaa! Y te agradezco de todo corazón tus ánimos y sobretodo que digas que eres fan nº1 mio! Me alagas mogollón!

**_Artema the black mage_**: Ya ves... para que Kakashi se distraiga... XD Lo del Hokage fue un malentendido, ya que aún no había llegado a ver esa parte del manga cuando empecé el fic, ahora ya se que es Tsunade la nueva Hokage, xo como ya dije en una contestación de rview... Esto es un fic! asi que no pasa nada si se cambian las cosas, no? XDXD En serio crees que cada vez escribo mejor? Pos yo creo que al revés! XD Gracias!

**_kakashi-mitsui_**: Si a mi en un principio tampoco me calaba esta pareja, si te soy sincera! Pero al leer otros fics me llamó la atención y ya ves, ahora toy escribiendo un fic de ellos XD

_**haruko-chan**_: Para nada me olvidaría de esta historia, sobre todo de los ánimos que me dais todos los leyentes, me lincharían si dejase de escribirlo! jaja! Te lo agradezco!

**_miaru:_** jeje! Yo no digo nada hasta que se sepa quien es ese personaje! Me gusta que la gente piense en posibles personajes! gracias a tipor los ánimos!

**_DEJAD REVIEEEEEEEWS!_**

atte: **Maky Kaos**


	7. Rara reacción ¿Qué me pasa?

**Cap. 7 Rara reacción. ¿Qué me pasa?**

La situación en la que se encontraban no podía ser más comprometedora, la chica pelirrosa se hallaba encima del "Ninja Copia" mientras este, en el suelo, intentó incorporarse pero notó algo suave sobre su pecho, mira pero se topa a la vez con la mirada de su joven alumna…

Ambos no saben cómo reaccionar, se siguen mirando confundidos. Sakura observa hipnotizada los ojos de su sensei, sobre todo el que portaba el Sharingan ya que la toalla que cubría casi toda la cara del ninja, que se había bajado por la caída, tan solo tapaba de nariz para abajo…

"Es como si algo no me dejara mover… -piensa la Jounnin- estoy paralizada y, a la vez, hipnotizada… Qué hago? Es mi maestro, debería quitarme de esta posición tan… tan… pe-pero no puedo… o es que no quiero?"

Mientras, Kakashi baja un poco la vista y ve algo que hizo extremecerle, los pechos pegados a los suyos.

"Por qué no reacciono? Dios! Es mi alumna! Aunque ya algo crecidita…" – piensa al ver el hueco que formaban dichos pechos de la chica, pero acto seguido rectifica- "Tsk! Debo leer menos estos libros… Encima… - empieza a notar como "algo de abajo" se alteraba- "Mierda! Por qué me pasa esto? M-me estoy excitando ante esto…"- cada vez se pone más nervioso- "Debo controlarme!"

Sus rostros se estaban acercando poco a poco… pero rápidamente, Hatake aparta a la chica con algo de brusquedad y se pone de pie dejando a una Sakura confundida.

Sakura, vete por favor- exige con dulzura mientras se coloca bien la toalla de la cara y dando la espalda.

Lo, lo siento, yo… -intenta decir.

No pasa nada, vete!- vuelve a exigir pero esta vez más fuerte.

P-pero…

Qué te vayas!- grita apretando los puños.

Haruno se levanta asustada y sale de la sala del balneario.

Kakashi seguía apretando sus puños con rabia y da un puñetazo a una de las rocas dejando un boquete por el golpe- Mierda! – se mete al agua de nuevo y se replica- Soy un estúpido! Casi cometo una locura! –mira hacia abajo y ve que aún seguía en el mismo estado- Esto no me gusta…- se lleva una mano a la cabeza con deseperación y preocupación.

Una joven ninja entra corriendo a su habitación, y al cerrar la puerta tras de si, se apoya de espaldas en ella hasta deslizarse y quedarse sentada. Empieza a llorar…

Ahora me odia! Por qué no me he movido? Pensará que soy una niñata!- se grita entre sollozos- Además yo a él no le quiero, es mi maestro! Estoy loca? Yo al que quiero es… es… - de pronto unas imágenes empiezan a surgir en su mente- No! Ahora no quiero recordarles! Me prometí olvidarles, sobre todo a él! – exclama y se pone las manos sobre la cabeza.

Kakashi caminaba por el pasillo (ya vestido) dirección a la habitación bastante avergonzado- "No se que la voy a decir después de esto… pensará que soy un pervertido…"- traga saliva y llama a la puerta.

TOCTOC

Sakura, puedo entrar? Soy Kakashi…

No obtiene respuesta…

Sakura?

Nada…

Qué extraño…- abre la puerta y ve que la luz está apagada- Estás ahí Sakura?

Mira a los lados y oye un pequeño sollozo, agudiza más su vista y ve a la muchacha acurrucada en una esquina, preocupado se acerca y dice culpable- Siento haberte gritado… lo siento… de verdad, ha sido todo culpa mia…

No es eso…-contesta sin levantar la cabeza de entre sus rodillas- es que no me les quito de la cabeza!

Quienes?- arquea una ceja.

…

Era broma… Tranquila… -se encoge de hombros y agrega- nunca he querido tocar este tema pero…

No te preocupes- corta al hombre- se que piensas que soy una niñata por como me comporto y…

Yo nunca he pensado eso!- se agacha y acaricia la cabeza de ella mientras sonríe.

He intentado olvidarles pero no lo consigo… -suspira- Intento ser fuerte y pasar de ellos pero…

Y no es necesario olvidarlos- añade con seriedad Hatake- el hecho de recordar a tus seres queridos, dando igual las circunstancias, es lo mejor del mundo…

Kakashi-sensei…

Como ya sabes- coge aire- yo también he perdido seres queridos, pero lo malo es que yo no tendré oportunidad de verles más…- seca las lágrimas de su alumna y luego se levanta- al menos tú, si lo intentas y deseas, quizás consegas verlos… y si por una casualidad no lo consigues- arquea su ojo visible en modo de sonrisa- siempre podrás tenerlos en tu corazón.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos ante el comentario del ninja, era tan profundo y personal que sintió un pinchazo en el corazón… aunque todavía no entendía bien el por qué de este sentimiento…

Kakashi se da cuenta de que se a abierto demasiado, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan agusto con alguien como para contar estas añoranzas, pero eso es lo que no quería hacer, sobre todo con esa chica, con la que últimamente empezaba a sentir algo.

Ejem… Creo que es hora de ir dormir…- cambia de tema.

Vale… pero…-dice un poco vergonzosa.

Si?

Podrías salir un momento para cambiarme?

Un ligero rubor sale de las mejillas del chico y contesta arrascandose la cabeza- Claro! Tranquila, además duerme tú en el futón, a mi no me importa dormir en suelo, estoy más acostumbrado- nada más decir esto sale de la habitación.

Al estar fuera, se apoya en una de las paredes, suspira y se dice- Estoy haciendo el completo idiota… Tengo que ser más distante y frío! –se echa una mano en la frente- Tsk! Pero no puedo…

Transcurrido un tiempo, llama a la puerta y esta vez si obtiene respuesta.

Ya puedes pasar!

Abre la puerta y ve que la pelirrosa ya se encontraba metida en la cama tapada hasta arriba, pasa el futón, se sienta y se apoya en el marco de la ventana del balcón.

No duermes?- pregunta ella.

No, me quedaré un rato…- mete la mano en su bolsa y saca un objeto muy conocido- leyendo! Está muy interesante esto!

…-una gran gota aparece en la cabeza de Sakura- Ok, buenas noches Kakashi-sensei…-se da la vuelta.

Buenas noches- repite y empieza a leer.

La luna estaba casi llena, le faltaban solo unos días y las estrellas brillaban con fervor y gracias a la luz que desprendían, tanto luna como estrellas, el lector del "Come Come Paradise" no tenía necesidad de luz para leer y así no molestaba a la pequeña que dormía.

Un pequeño gemido distrae la atención del "Ninja Copia" de su interesante libro y ve a la chica dar vueltas y sudando.

Debe de tener una pesadilla o algo… o soñará con otra cosa? –en mente empieza a imaginarse cosas un poco XXXXXX- Jurjur… ehm… creo que mejor deje por hoy mi lectura, ya empiezo a desvariar! XD

Otro gemido hace que vuelva a mirarla, está destapada, en esos momentos se da cuanta que no llevaba su traje de viaje, sino un kimono que ofrecían los del balneario para poder descansar o dormir (como un pijama). Pero la expectación que Kakashi veía no era normal, dicho kimono se había abierto un poco dejando ver los hombros y parte de las piernas de Sakura.

El peligris exaltado, tapa de nuevo a la joven pero esta seguía con su sueño y volvía a destaparse. El Jounnin resignado se tumba ruborizado en el suelo, dando la espalda, y se dice suspirando- creo que va a ser una noche muy larga…

_

* * *

_

_Notas de Autor_:

AAAAAAARGH! No me ha gustao como a quedau! Pero no sabía como hacerle de más formas… no seais muy severos… XD

Por fin Kakashi empieza a sentir algo… de todas formas en este cap. Me quería centrar más en los pensamientos de este. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… la pobre Sakura… si que la he puesto demasiado traumatizada con lo de estos… XD

**_Yume Fujimi_**: Jajaja! Ya ves la Sakurita… oye, quizás si que estaría mirando a otra cosa… (libre pensamiento XDXD) Pos algo de rato si que les llevará si no acabaría esto mu rápido y en una relación "tan difícil (creo yo) cuesta… Gracias!

**_Sanneechan, Ankin, Kakashi no kanojo, Sakura555 y ich-liebe-kakashi_**: Me alegro que os guste, aquí teneis el siguiente!

**_Demonchan_**: Je! Ahora que lo dices si que es verdad que parecen en algunas escenas una parejita! Y en serio, me siento muy alagada que quieras hacer un comic de mi fic y que te sientas inspirada para crear un fic, lo esperaré con ansiaaaaas!

**_Kitiara_**: Juju… asi lo dejaba más interesante! (lo se, a veces soy mala… JOJOJO!)

**_Kagome_**: Ya leí tus fics y me gustaron mogollón! Por qué no los publicas? Si quieres los publico, con tu aprobación, en mi grupo dedicado a los fics! Te agradezco los ánimos y ser tu ídolo! (que vergüenza… XD)

**_Miaru_**: Ah… lo de ver la cara a Kakshi será… No lo digo! XDD Juas! Te agradezco que leas mi fic!

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEEEWS! ASI QUE…….**_

_**QUIERO MAAAAAAAAAAAS REVIEEEWS! XDD**_

(toy loka, gomen nasai… u.uU)

Atte: Maky Kaos 


	8. Nos atacan en el bosque ¡Es mi oportunid...

**_Cap.8 Nos atacan en el bosque ¡Es mi oportunidad!_**

Unos finos rayos de sol penetraron por el balcón de la habitación haciendo que, la muchacha que dormía en el futón, despertase perezosamente, se frota los ojos y se estira con todas sus fuerzas, observa a su alrededor y recuerda que estaba en la habitación del balneario, gira su cabeza hacia su derecha y se encuentra con su maestro tumbado de espaldas.

Aún duerme? –se fija mejor y ve que dormía profundamente- creo que mejor no despertarle…- se levanta y se dirige al balcón- Qué día tan hermoso hace…

El ojo de Kakashi empieza a abrirse poco a poco y lo primero que se encuentra es la escultura de su alumna mirando por el balcón. Al estar en el suelo, podía ver casi lo que había bajo el kimono que ella portaba, tuvo que darse la vuelta para contener la hemorragia que iba a salir expulsado de su nariz.

Sakura se torna al oir el ruido- Estás ya despierto, Kakashi-sensei?

Esto… s-sí- se levanta y él también se estira- has dormido bien?

De maravilla! Hacía tiempo que no dormía de un tirón! –sonríe.

Me alegro- bosteza muy perezoso.

Aunque, creo que tu no…- agrega al ver las ojeras que tenía en el ojo visible- has pasado mala noche?

No… mas bien no he podido pegar ojo- agrega suspirando- Mejor que nos pongamos ya en marcha- bosteza de nuevo.

Ambos bajan para pagar y les atiende la recepcionista- Gracias por su visita! Espero que hayan disfrutado de la estancia!

Si lo hemos hecho, verdad Kakashi-sensei?

Mmm… -asiente aún adormilado.

Jeje,… ya lo veo- ríe picarona la señora y dice por lo bajo al Jounnin- por eso no ha podido dormir, eh?

Cof! Cof! – Hatake se atraganta y mira a ver que no haya oido nada la chica- eh… creo que mejor nos vayamos… gracias por todo señora…

A ustedes! Vuelvan pronto!

Ya fuera de la casa prosiguen su caminata, Haruno se quedó dubitativa por la reacción anterior de su profesor- Kakashi-sensei…

Mmm?

Qué te ha dicho la dependienta?

Eh… Nada! Nada!

Sensei…- le mira con cara de pocos amigos.

En serio! – aligera el paso mientras reía tontamente.

Tsk!- chasquea al saber que no conseguiría sacarle nada.

Sakura nunca había dormido tan bien desde hacía tiempo, por eso se sentía muy alegre ese día, pero al contrario que Kakashi, este no había dormido nada por culpa de su joven alumna y justo cuando lo había conseguido, tiene que despertarse y haberse encontrado con tal panorama…

Siguen su camino tranquilamente hasta hacerse casi mediodía hasta que algo hizo que el ninja se despertase más.

Alguien nos sigue Sakura, sigue andando como si nada y no te gires- ordena sin parar de caminar.

Ella algo exaltada obedece a su profesor- Sabes cuántos son?- susurra como si nada.

Uno y eso es extraño, normalmente cuando atacan es en grupo…

Un espía?

Probablemente… - de pronto algo le hizo retroceder.

Qué ocurre?

Ya decía yo…- mira frente suyo y ve unos shurikens clavados en el suelo- estabas tardando en aparecer! – levanta su vista.

Jeje… Me esperaba eso de tí!- aparece de entre los árboles un hombre con cara de pocos amigos, vestido con un chaleco negro, pantalones de camuflaje, botas altas y el pelo rojo y en punta.

Ah… pues vale! – contesta con indiferencia el "Ninja Copia".

Esto hace enfadar al otro hombre- Bastardo! No me ignores! Prepárate, yo soy Firen!

Hatake observa que no llevaba ninguna bandana en la cabeza ni colocado en ninguna parte- No eres un ninja, qué piensas hacer?

Firen ríe malicioso y saca una lanza metálica de sus espaldas- Ahora te lo demostraré- apoya dicha lanza en el suelo y empieza a arrastrarlo.

Qué intenta hacer?- pregunta Sakura.

Sakura vete a esconderte y cubrirte!- ordena el peligris.

Eh?

Ya no daba tiempo, al ser arrastrada la lanza, unas chispas empiezan a salir al entrar en contacto tan bruscamente hierro y tierra provocando que un remolino de fuego saliese disparado hacia la joven.

Mierda!- Kakashi se tira hacia la pelirrosa y caen al suelo.

Un grito de dolor hace que Haruno abra los ojos, ve a su maestro abrazandola pero al instante comprende que aquel grito provenía de él al toparse con la expresión de dolor en su cara.

Kakashi-sensei!

E-estás bien?- intenta preguntar.

S-sí! Pero tu?- exclama preocupada

Escóndete y no salgas!

Pero quiero ayudar porque en tu estado no…

Vete!- exige con mirada amenazante mientras suelta el abrazo y ella marcha corriendo.

Qué te ha parecido?- pregunta el pelirrojo con risa trinfante.

Bueno, eso era todo? – se sacude el polvo del chaleco el portador del Sharingan..

Qué! No me digas que no te ha dañado!

Esto? Una pequeña quemadura? –indica hacia su espalda- Se nota que no eres un ninja…

Por qué te piensas que no lo soy? – señala su frente- es porque no llevo la bandana? – ríe irónico- Si no la llevo será por algo, estúpido!

Eres un renegado, entonces?

Muy listo… al no llevar la bandana nadie puede saber si soy un ninja o no o de qué aldea soy.

Bien pensado, pero se nota que eres del país del fuego…

Cómo lo has sabido?

Hum… porque has utilizado un ataque de fuego… -sale una gota en su cabeza.

Grrr! Basta de chácharas! Peleemos!- se pone en pose de volver a atacar.

Ok, pero antes una cosa… Por qué nos atacas?

Sencillo, soy mercenario del tipo que no quiere que la princesa llegue a su destino…

Me lo temía – suspira y desaparece.

Firen se queda mirando a los lados para saber donde se encontraba, se gira rápido y con la lanza para unos shurikens lanzados por Kakashi, luego, también consigue parar una patada con su brazo.

Eres bueno de reflejos…- "felicita" el Jounnin- pero… - a continuación, hace unos sellos y cae al suelo dando un puñetazo a la tierra, esto provoca que todo el terreno se levante y rodee por sorpresa al adversario dejándole inmóvil.

Mierda! No me puedo mover!- forcejea pero estaba rodeado de piedras hasta el cuello.

Lo que me extraña es que aún no te haya cogido ningún ANBU… con lo patoso que eres…- pasa por su lado.

No me subestimes Hatake Kakashi!

Esto hace girarse al llamado- Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? Tan famoso soy?- pregunta en tono burlón.

No te confíes…- lanza una mirada asesina.

Sakura! Nos vamos!- ella sale y va tras él mientras mira a Firen que seguía atrapado.

Le vas a dejar ahí?- pregunta al no ver al otro ninja ya que los árboles le iban tapando.

Claro! Ya le recogerá alguien, eso es problema de los ANBU, aunque me extraña que aún no le hayan cogido…- pone una mano en su mentón.

Prosiguen su camino, había pasado ya dos horas desde el encuentro con el ninja de la lanza y Sakura se dio cuenta de que su maestro había bajado la velocidad.

Kakashi-sensei!

Si?

Qué tal tienes las quemaduras?

No es nada.

La pelirrosa de un pequeño toquecito en la espalda de su sensei.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! –grita de dolor.

Seguro que no es nada?- ríe irónica- ven que te curo…

No hace falta…- intenta evitar.

Y quieres que protejamos a una princesa en tu estado?

Te digo que no es nada, Sakura!

Ella enfadada agarra la mano del hombre y tira de ella- Te vienes conmigo, oigo un río cerca!

P-pero…- se ruboriza al notar la mano de la muchacha con la suya.

Efectivamente, había un río cerca de allí, la ninja ordena que se suba la parte de arriba de la sudadera al chico, este, resignado obedece por no hacer enfadarla.

Dios mío! – dice Haruno abriendo los ojos con cara de horror- Vaya quemadura! Está por toda la espalda! –informa mientras le restriega una toalla, que tenía en su bolsa del cinto, mojándolo con agua.

Tsk!- se queja

Vaya Jounnin que estás hecho…- recrimina burlesca la chica.

Muy graciosa…- reprocha con cara de dolor.

Sabes? Todos sois iguales! –bufa.

A qué te refieres?

Los hombres, os hacéis los duros pero en el fondo sois más débiles que las mujeres- explica mientras coloca una pomada.

Qué me estás echando?

Es una pomada para quemaduras, cortes o cosas por el estilo, lo aprendí con Tsunade-sensei.

Te ha enseñado muy bien, el escozor se me va quitando.

Je, je, gracias- agradece- Bien, ya está!- termina al cortar las vendas.

Gracias a ti… ehm…-dice y añade para evadirse- creo que voy a por algo de comer.

Tranquilo, tu descansa ya voy yo!- se levanta rápidamente.

Hatake no puede evitarlo asi que resignado, sigue sentado y empieza a pensar en el suceso anterior- "Ese hombre… creo que es más fuerte de lo que parece, espero equivocarme, aún así, él no era la presencia que había interceptado antes… había alguien más…"

Mientras Sakura, habiendo conseguido algo para comer también pensaba- "Por mi culpa Kakashi se ha hecho esa quemadura para salvarme, debo ayudar más! Para eso el Hokage me ha enviado!"

Cuando llega donde estaba el ninja de pelo gris y en punta, le ve que se había quedado dormido sentado con la cabeza agachada.

Lo que no entiendo es por qué no ha descansado en los baños termales! Tendría que haber aprovechado…- se pregunta acercándose y se sienta a su lado mientras come algo- Será mejor que le deje descansar ahora y luego coma…

El hombre empezaba a quedarse aún más dormido y, al no estar apoyado, perdía el equilibrio, al final cayendo sobre las piernas de la chica de ojos turquesas.

Eh! Ka-Kakash…- va a gritar pero al ver que en verdad se encontraba plácidamente dormido le deja y sigue comiendo.

Al terminar su comida observa un buen rato al Jounnin y ríe divertida- Menos mal que al menos sirvo como almohada!

Le mira de nuevo fijamente- Siempre le veo durmiendo con la bandana y la máscara- acerca una de sus manos con cuidado a la cinta para no despertarle, con miedo porque podría reaccionar como la vez anterior. Consigue tirar y le quita la bandana- así estará más cómodo- gira su vista al ojo que siempre lleva tapado, aparta unos mechones grises y ve la larga cicatriz- sigo sin saber casi nada de él…- empieza a acariciarle la frente.

Un pequeño suspiro proviene del "Ninja Copia" haciendo que esto a Sakura la sorprendiese- Está completamente dormido- ahora baja la vista hacia la máscara- entonces… sería mi oportunidad!- se dice victoriosa, acerca la mano a dicha máscara y empieza a deslizarla con lentitud, cada vez se veía más la cicatriz y su final junto al resto de su rostro…

* * *

_Notas de autora:_

De verdad! Si que soy mala! JOJO Otra vez os he dejado con la intriga…

Este capítulo ha estado un poco más centrado a la acción y menos al Romance entre ellos xo es xa poder tener más argumento… Quiero avisaros que a lo mejor el sig. Cap tardará un poco ya que estoy de exámenes y he de terminar otro cap de un fic que tengo x ahí perdido XDD

Yume Fujimi: Tranqui amiga… que te va a dar algo… XD Si te soy sincera yo tb haría lo mismo, jaja! Se que van lento xo al ser una relación profe-alumna ha de ser asi (creo). Aún no te puedo decir si salen Naru y Sasu… Gracias por seguir mi fic!

Kagome: Gracias por tu permiso, ya los coloqué en mi grupo que es---> http/groups. me han gustado muxo tu fic, de verdad! Deberías publicarloos! Besazos!

Yuna Aoki: Jaja, ya te digo, vaya suerte que tiene… Muchas gracias!

Sheyla: aquí tienes el cap.! Sabes? A mi tb me pasaba algo parecido a ti, no me gustaba Sakura, xo luego al transcurrir más el anime o manga empezó a gustarme algo más, el xq?… nuse… cosas raras pasan x mi cabeza… XD

Ankin: Si es que… leer eso en exceso… a veces no es weno… XD

Sanneechan: Jiji… es un hombre, que esperas! No podía ponerlos a dormir juntos ya que, a parte de que sería muy pronto xa ello, Kakashi no hubiese sido muy caballeroso x su parte compartir la cama pudiendo hacerlo en el suelo, no se si me entiendes, xo weno… calma… Si te soy sincera no encuentro ninguna pag con fics de esta pareja (que rabia) en todo caso el de una de las lectoras de mi fic, Kagome, donde hace poco publiqué dos de sus fics en mi grupo, en la respuesta que le hago está la dirección. Nos vemos!

Katsu: Jaja! Tiempo al tiempo! Dile a tu amigo! Jeje! Cuidate tu tambien y gracias!

Kokoro-san: De nada! Siempre que alguien me deja Review le contesto! Te agradezco tu comentario!

Takino tomo-chan: Yo en un principio tampoco me fije en dicha pareja, xo al leer un fic de aquí me intereso… y ya ves! Aquí ando escribiendo uno! XD

Sakura555: Cuando tenga algo de tiempo me leo tus fics, descuida! Graciaas!

ich-liebe-kakashi: Ey! Gracias x hacer publicidad de mi fic! Yo si que soy la que me emociono por vuestros reviews, eso me hace seguir! 0

Kakashi no kanojo: Se que va lento, xo si fuese más deprisa se acabaría lo bueno… jurjur… además aún quedan muxas cosas! Mata ne!

BUF! Creo que he tardado más en contestar en los Reviews que en el propio fic XDDD

**_¡MUUUUUUUUUUUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS!_**

**Atte: Maky Kaos**


	9. La apuesta ¿Quién es esa chica?

**_Cap.9 La apuesta¿Quién es esta chica?_**

Un pequeño suspiro proviene del "Ninja Copia" haciendo que esto a Sakura la sorprendiese- Está completamente dormido- ahora baja la vista hacia la máscara- entonces… sería mi oportunidad!- se dice victoriosa, acerca la mano a dicha máscara y empieza a deslizarla con lentitud, cada vez se veía más la cicatriz y su final junto al resto de su rostro…

La chica traga saliva y otro suspiro sale del profesor, para y lo observa de nuevo, parecía tan tranquilo y desprotegido- Adelante Sakura, solo falta poco para verle el rostro!- se dice.

Pero algo la detiene, y esta vez no había sido el Jounnin, sino ella misma. Cierra los ojos con rabia y vuelve a tapar el rostro del hombre.

Soy estúpida o qué? Podría haberlo conseguido pero una parte de mi no me ha dejado…- empieza a acariciarle la frente de nuevo- no me parece justo verle la cara así, en todo caso prefiero que me la enseñe él- vuelve a taparle bien con la máscara- aunque creo que eso nunca pasará- empieza a darse golpecitos en la cabeza- idiota! Idiota!

Mmm?- se levanta un dormido Kakashi- Ocurre algo Sakura?

Ah! Qué susto!- grita- te he despertado! Lo siento!

Tranquila, estaba despierto ya- se estira mientras coge la bandana y vuelve a ponérsela- nos vamos ya?

La ninja se queda de piedra.

Sakura? Estás bien? –pasa una mano frente a la cara de ella- depierta!

Ah! Esto… s-sí, vamos… jajaja- ríe tontamente mientras se adelanta.

Anduvieron durante bastantes horas mientras Kakashi daba algunos consejos teóricos para la lucha a su joven alumna, ella le atendía en algunas ocasiones ya que su mente se iba a otros pensamientos como- "Si estaba despierto¿Por qué no me había parado?" –o también- "Por qué no me riñe ni nada?"

Sakura!

Eh! D-dime!- sale de sus pensamientos.

Me estás escuchando?- riñe.

Claro! Me hablabas de cómo controlar el Chakra?

Kakashi la lanza una mirada de pocos amigo- No!- exclama- hablaba de que te han crecido los pechos!

Q-qué?- una venita sale en su frente.

Ves como no me atendías? En qué estabas pensando?- se cruza de brazos.

Pues… yo… estaba pensando en…- empieza a jugar con los dedos- si podrías enseñarme tu rostro!- consigue decir con fuerza y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, pero ve que su sensei no se encontraba a su lado. Mira más adelante y le ve observando tras unos arbustos- Eh! Te estaba hablando!

Eh? –gira su cabeza- lo siento no te escuchaba- dice tranquilamente.

Grrr!- esto irritó a la muchacha y se acercó con gran furia- Cómo que no me estabas escuchando!

Mira! Hemos llegado! – exclama feliz mientras señala.

Sakura alza su vista y ve una gran ciudad con varias fuentes en medio de inmensas plazas, al final del reino, divisa una gran cascada junto a un castillo enorme- ya estamos en el reino de la Cascada?

Así es, venga vayamos- ordena y ella le sigue.

Algo hizo retroceder al mayor de los ninjas- Quieta ahí Sakura!

Qué ocurre?

No te das cuenta?

Ella observa al frente mejor y exclama- Tsk! Está lleno de trampas a 50 metros de aquí!

Creo que ya nos esperaban…- ríe irónico.

Entonces debemos ir por los árboles hasta llegar al poblado.

Sí, pero ten cuidado, han debido de pensar en todo, en los árboles quizás hayan puesto alguna por si las moscas.

Mejor que lo observemos desde arriba- salta la chica y se posa sobre una rama, a continuación aparece también el Jounnin junto a ella. Ambos miran a todos los lados inspeccionando el territorio.

Bueno, ya he localizado algunos, no son muy mañosos quienes lo hayan colocado, pero aún así, como ya sabes Sakura aquí se requiere sobre todo rapidez y reflejos, entendido?

Si!- asiente.

Te hago una apuesta Sakura.

Eh? A qué te refieres?

Si me ganas hasta el final te invito a cenar!

Eso es trampa!

Por qué? –pregunta ingenuo.

Porque tú eres más rápido que yo! Seguro que me ganas!

Ella nota cómo la mano de Kakashi agarra la suya provocando que se sonrojara

Trato hecho!- añade el hombre- me has dado la mano y eso es un pacto! – sonríe arqueando su ojo visible.

Eso no vale! Yo no te he dado la mano!- gruñe.

Si pierdes…- se pone en pose de salida- tendrás que darme un masaje!

Q-qué?

YA!- grita.

Tramposo! Espera!

Hatake esquiva con facilidad las trampas, una de las veces se gira para observar a su alumna y algo hace tener un poco de miedo, ella se encontraba a su mismo nivel pero un aura de rabia emanaba de ella mientras destrozaba a la vez las trampas con brutalidad- Qué mujer! Creo que no vuelvo a enfadarla… -una gota cae sobre la cabeza del ninja- Pero no he de perder!- sonríe para sus adentros y acelera el paso.

Grrr! Maldito Kakashi! No se lo perdono! – ella también acelera.

Tsk! Desde cuándo se ha vuelto tan rápida Sakura? Estoy dando lo máximo y me está alcanzando!- se dice mientras esquiva trampas.

Faltaba muy poco para la meta y estaban igualados.

Esta vez debo dar lo mejor de mí y darle una lección! –dice la ninja- Jaja! Te estoy ganando!- grita victoriosa, estaba en lo cierto, ganaba por unos milímetros a su sensei pero…

AAAAAAAAAAAAY!

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMP!

Sakura aparece tirada en el suelo de morros al tropezarse con una pequeña rama. Kakashi se para en la meta, se gira, se agacha y dice burlón- eso te pasa por no estar atenta a lo que debes! He ganado!- la da un golpecito en la frente.

Pfff- bufa la chica y se incorpora.

Lo has hecho muy bien Sakura- posa una mano sobre la cabeza de la joven- estás progresando.

Gracias, eso quiere decir que me libro de la apuesta?

Apuesta?- empieza a pensar.

Eh?

Ah! Cierto! La apuesta! No me acordaba!- golpea su puño ligeramante hacia abajo contra la palma de su mano.

Para qué habré hablado- se lamenta.

Pues por haber mejorado te lo podría quitar…- mira pensativo al cielo- pero por haber tenido el fallo tan tonto de caerte antes de la meta, no te libras!

Mierda! XD- se queja

Pero eso tendrá que esperar- se gira al frente- primero es la misión.

Ambos transitan las calles llenas de personas comprando o simplemente paseando pero a Sakura algo la incomodaba ya que todo el mundo les observaba, en especial a su maestro.

Kakashi-sensei…

Si?- dice sin girar.

Por qué todos nos miran?

Nos están mirando?- pregunta ingenuo- ah! Es verdad, debe ser por nuestro atuendo.

Sobre todo por el tuyo sensei, llevando esa máscara creerán que eres un bandido!

Seguramente, pero como solo vamos al castillo no me importa lo que digan o hagan.

Tan pasota como siempre- suspira.

Decías algo?

No, nada!

Mmmm…- pone una mano sobre el mentón- este sitio…

Eh?

Esto… sigamos!

Haruno se queda algo sorprendida por la reacción del Jounnin pero lo ignora y sigue con su camino.

Después de un largo camino por el reino consiguen llegar a su destino.

Vaya castillo! Desde lo lejos parecía grande pero es enorme!

Nunca habías visto uno así?

No, en algunas de mis misiones he visto castillos o mansiones pero no ten grandes.

Es verdad, si te soy sincero, es el más grande que he visto yo también.

Habías estado alguna vez aquí?

Creo que no…- se rasca la cabeza- aunque me suena de algo…- esto último lo dice casi en susurro.

Quién anda ahí! Identificaros!- un guardia se acerca con un arma.

Kakashi no dice palabra y enseña una especie de carnet, el hombre armado lo coge, examina y hace una seña al compañero que estaba en la puerta. Los dos ninjas entran y el guardia les escolta hasta una sala con sillones- Esperen aquí mientras aviso de vuestra llegada! –nada más decir esto cierra la puerta dejando a los dos solos.

Qué le has enseñado?- pregunta con curiosidad la Jounnin.

Es una identificación que me dieron cuando concertaron la misión, comentaron que a lo mejor habría problemas para entrar, asi que me dieron esto.

Aja… -levanta su vista y ve la gran decoración de dicha sala- menudo sitio! Aquí deben de estar forrados.

Es un reino muy rico, quizás uno de los más ricos, al haber una cascada al lado tienen buenas cosechas y antiguamente, al haber tanta corriente de agua, los buscadores de oro lo encontraban aquí.

Entiendo, me pregunto cómo será la princesa que vayamos a escoltar, seguro que es elegante, educada, …

No todas las princesas son así Sakura.

Eh? – iba a preguntar pero alguien la cortó.

Pueden pasar! El rey les espera!

La pareja sigue al guardia de nuevo por un pasillo muy largo, parecía no tener fin para la joven ninja, a veces miraba a su maestro y le veía muy serio, la verdad es, que cuando se trataba de hacer misiones para gente importante él se comportaba más frío y serio.

Ante ellos se abre una puerta decorada de oro macizo, cuando se terminó de abrir completamente, un hombre se hallaba al final sentado en un trono y rodeado por muchos escoltas, ambos se acercan y el anciano hombre habla.

Sois vosotros los ninjas de la aldea de Konoha?- pregunta arqueando una ceja.

En esto, Kakashi le contesta seco- Si.

Mmm…-duda por un momento mientras los examina y susurra a uno de sus guardias, al momento le trae un papel y este lo lee en silencio.

La pelirrosa se encuentra algo desconcertada y mira de nuevo a Hatake, pero esta vez le ve que está sudando un poco.

"Qué le ocurre? Es cómo si estuviese nervioso…"- piensa.

Vuestras referencias son buenas- prosigue el rey- y eso que la muchacha es muy joven y aún una novata de vuestro rango, se puede confiar en ella para esta misión?

Sí señor, ya sabe que si no hubiese sido recomendada no estaría aquí- contesta seriamente el ninja.

Y usted, Kakashi Hatake, la recomienda?- pregunta nuevamente.

Así es, es una buena ninja, puede confiar en ella- responde de golpe.

Estas palabras impactaron en Sakura, parecía decirlo tan seguro que eso hizo alegrar a la chica, sobre todo viniendo del "Ninja Copia"

Me fío de su palabra Hatake, ya que la última vez que realizó una misión para nosotros fue un gran éxito sin problemas.

"Entonces ha estado antes aquí?"- se pregunta sorprendida Haruno y ve que el peligris empezaba a sudar de nuevo.

Bien, que llamen a mi hija y se ponga en marcha ya!- ordena a sus guardias y estos obedecen en el acto- Espero que no tengan muchos problemas por el camino Hatake y Haruno, nos vemos a la vuelta- se levanta y desaparece con algunos guardaespaldas por la puerta.

Kakashi-sensei, has estado aquí antes verdad?

Parece ser que si, pero no me acuerdo muy bien de qué, jejejeje!- ríe tontamente.

Por cierto…- intenta decir- gracias por recomendarme…

Eh? –mira a su alumna algo sonrojado- de na…

Holaaaa! – una voz chillona aparece.

Ambos se dan la vuelta y una chica se acerca corriendo hacia ellos.

Oh, no!- exclama Kakashi más nervioso que antes- creo que ya me acuerdo de este sitio!

Cuánto tiempo mi querido Kakashi-sempaiii! – la misma chica se abalanza sobre el hombre mientras le abraza fuertemente.

Sakura se queda mirando atónita la escena.

_

* * *

_

_Notas de autor:_

Oh… al final no pudo verle la cara… es que me pareció demasiado pronto para que le viese la cara y si encima es asi… no tiene emoción! XD

Y… de qué conocerá esa chica a Kakashi?

Yume: Wolas Yume! Me pareció buena idea meter acción en ese cap. Xa ponerlo más interesante y no podía faltar las habilidades de Kakashi con su lógica de fastidiar! Al pobre le meto en algunos lios como lo de la dependienta, que mala zoy… kukuku! Como ves alfinal no le ha visto la cara… no me mates! XD Besazos wapa!

Takino Tomo-chan: es que Sakura frente a Kakashi es como si no hiciese nada ya que él es más poderoso que ella, pero como ves en este cap. Va mejorando y más adelante se podrá ver!

Kagome: Aquí te dejo el sig. Cap! Siento ser tan mala a veces… :P

Kitiara: No pasa nada! Te entiendo yo tb estoy de exam… ¬¬ Si, Kakashi durmiendo es tan… ejem… Pos creo que habrá que esperar para ver unos labios y finos labios… XD

Griffmon: Gracias por tus ánimos! De verdad! Y aquí está el nuevo cap!

Dulce-vg: tienes razón, nunca se quita esa dichosa máscara… habrá que investigar si nació con ella… XD

Demon-chan: tengo ganas de leer de una vez tu fic xikiya! Venga! Y animo con los exams! Gracias por tu review!

Mina Harker: Ni siquiera yo se cuando les vencerá la atraccion a estos dos XD pero ya sabes que una relación como esa cuesta reconocerla…

Sakura Corazonn: Muchas gracias por las imágenes! Me encantaron!

Lady-Saga: Jeje… hay que tener paciencia… :P En cuanto al lemon, si que pondre pero más adelante y con aviso ya que lo cambiaré de Rating, ok? Gracias!

_**A los demás que me dejaron Review MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

Atte: **Maky Kaos**


	10. Una princesa caprichosa ¡Otra vez nos at...

_**Cap. 10 Una princesa caprichosa ¡Otra vez nos atacan!**_

_Ambos se dan la vuelta y una chica se acerca corriendo hacia ellos._

_-Oh, no!- exclama Kakashi más nervioso que antes- creo que ya me acuerdo de este sitio!_

_-Cuánto tiempo mi querido Kakashi-sempaiii! – la misma chica se abalanza sobre el hombre mientras le abraza fuertemente._

Sakura se queda mirando atónita la escena.

Pri-princesa! Quítese por favor!- intenta desatarse del abrazo de la muchacha. Esta obedece sonriente y se gira hacia Haruno.

Quién es esta?- la señala.

Es mi compañera, Sakura Haruno, y su escolta- responde el ninja recuperándose.

Yo no quiero a una chica tan fea de escolta, yo solo quiero que mi querido Kakashi-sempai me lleve!- grita agarrándose del brazo del aludido.

Cómo que fea?- replica la pelirrosa.

Tranquila Sakura- dice Kakashi.

La ninja chasquea y mira a la chica, era muy guapa, pelo rubio y largo recogido en una coleta decorada, los ojos azul-violetas, una cara fina y pálida y el cuerpo muy bien formado, sobre todo en la parte del pecho. Vestía muy elegante con un traje brillante azul claro y con muchos lazos y joyas. Aún teniendo esa apariencia, se notaba que su edad oscilaba como mucho los veinte.

Buano, me da igual- agrega la princesa- Soy Nakae, la princesa! – se presenta- aunque ya Kakashi-sempai me conocía, verdad?- lanza una mirada burlona a la otra chica haciendo que esta se mosquease.

Si, es cierto que la conozco princesa, ya que una de mis misiones fue escoltarla- responde sonriendo.

Eres malo! Kakashi-sempai! Te dije que no me llamases princesa! Sino Nakae!- se enfada.

Sois la princesa, no puedo llamaros de otra forma, venga, nos vamos ya!

De acuerdo!- ríe feliz- Tú! La del pelo rosa! Coge todo mi equipaje y en marcha!

Cómo?- grita Sakura viendo la torre de maletas- Yo sola no puedo llevar eso! Además no soy una criada!

Sakura tiene razón, princesa –explica Hatake- elige una maleta importante y ya está, de acuerdo?

Si lo dice mi querido Kakashi–sempai le haré caso!- coge la maleta más grande y lo tira hacia la ninja- cógela!

AAAH!- grita la pelirrosa al ver que el objeto va directo hacia ella con rapidez.

PAAAAAAAAAAAF! – la maleta cae en toda la cara dejándola tendida en el suelo.

Uy, lo siento, no me fije a dónde tiré- se disculpa falsa la chica.

Ay... si... seguro- intenta incorporarse, de pronto nota que el peso de la maleta ya no se encontraba encima suya.

Yo lo llevo- dice el peligris levantando la maleta y empieza a caminar- vamos Sakura.

S-sí- se levanta y le sigue.

La princesa se queda un poco alejada y murmura- Mmm... Kakashi-sempai se ha comportado demasiado caballeroso con esa niña... – corre hacia ellos.

Una vez fuera de la aldea, los escoltas oficiales de la princesa les acompañan hasta dejar los límites del reino. Nakae andaba delante hablando con uno de sus guardias mientras los dos ninjas conversaban por atrás.

Kakashi-sensei, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Si, la conozco pero no me acordaba de ella hasta que la he visto y no, no tuve ninguna relación con ella.

Qué!- se queda absorta ante la contestación.

No era eso lo que ibas a preguntar?- pregunta arqueando una ceja.

Pues no era eso!

Jeje...- ríe tontamente- vaya… me he colado.

Ella suspira y dice- Es sobre los rivales que nos encontraremos- torna una expresión seria- serán muy fuertes?

Eso no lo se ni yo, Sakura- explica- pero lo más seguro es que sí, querrán raptar a la princesa a toda costa para pedir rescate o matarla por asuntos políticos.

Entiendo.

No te preocupes, no te pasará nada – lanza una sonrisa y se adelanta hacia los guardias y empieza a conversar.

"Estupendo"- piensa la chica- " Creo que ahora piensa que tengo miedo, seguro que cree que soy aún débil"- se entristece.

Tú! –la gritan- Qué relación tienes con Kakashi-sempai?

Princesa!- exclama al ver que se acerca a ella- Yo? Ninguna.

Pues no lo creo! –la examina- Eres más pequeña que yo… respóndeme!

Fue mi maestro antiguamente- dice resignada- ahora somos compañeros de misión.

En serio? –sonríe abiertamente- eso quiere decir que no salis juntos!

Sakura se ruboriza ante tal comentario.

Ya decía yo que mi querido Kakashi-sempai no podía estar con un adefesio y blandengue como tú!

Blandengue? –una venita aparece en su frente- Oye tú! Cómo sabes que soy así?

A parte de que me lo imagino, me lo han confirmado mis espías.

Tus espias?

Así es, sabía que Kakashi-sempai se dirigía hacia aquí junto con alguien más y mandé a mis espías que investigaran sobre dicha persona que le acompañaba- coge aire- dio casualidad de que os vieron pelear contra un bandido que tiene intención de cogerme y me contaron que todo el trabajo lo hizo Kakashi-sempai y que por tu culpa le hirieron mientras tú no hiciste nada- esto último lo dice de forma sarcástica.

Haruno no sabía que decir, la daba rabia reconocer que Nakae tenía razón.

Por eso no entiendo que un gran hombre vaya con una chica tan debilucha, no se lo merece- agrega y se agarra del brazo del aludido.

Quiere algo?- pregunta un Hatake pasota.

No, sólo ir así contigo! –posa su cabeza feliz.

Ah, vale- responde seco.

Mientras, Sakura no salía del shock por las palabras dichas de la joven princesa- "Tiene razón –piensa- creí que me había hecho más fuerte, pero al lado de Kakashi-sensei no tengo nada que hacer, más bien estorbo"- estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos bruscamente por su maestro.

Sakura!

Q-qué?- da un respingo y mira hacia delante.

Estate más atenta, joder!

C-cómo!

A partir de ahora tenemos que estar más atentos- dice Kakashi mientras su ojo visible mira hacia la derecha- cuando salgamos de los límites es cuando salgan los enemigos, de acuerdo?

La Jounnin entendió enseguida lo que ocurría, él quería despistar a los bandidos que se encontraban escondidos para que creyesen que no les habían descubierto. Por eso decía eso a su alumna y esta, pilló la señal que hacía al mirar para otro lado mientras hablaba, con lo cual debía estar atenta ante cualquier ataque.

Sí, sensei! –responde con firmeza.

De acuerdo, sigamos- ordena.

Nakae se queda extrañada ante el comportamiento de este pero no hace caso y se agarra de nuevo a él.

Oye Kakashi-sempai!

Dígame.

Por qué no me has venido a visitar ningún día?- se abraza más a él haciendo que sus pechos tocasen su brazo.

Eh…- se ruboriza- Pues porque he tenido muchas misiones importantes…- intenta desquitarse.

Pero podrías haber sacado algo de tiempo, verdad? – se acerca más a él.

El Jounnin se había dado cuenta que la chica que conoció de antaño ya no tenía el cuerpo de una niña sino el de una mujer adulta muy bien formada y ante esto, ningún hombre se resistiría. Por lo que el "Ninja Copia" opta por huir de la mejor forma.

Sakura! Quédate con la princesa y seguid el camino, de acuerdo?

A dónde vas? –pregunta sorprendida la chica llamada.

Voy al baño!

Pero si estamos en medio del bosque!- riñe.

No me hagas explicarlo, vale?- cae una gota en su frente- Cuida a esta gente, no tardo- en el acto desaparece.

Kakashi-sempai! –llama pero este ya se había ido- Mierda, se fue- se gira hacia la pelirrosa- esto ha sido por tu culpa!

Si, como tú digas- murmura.

Siguen con el camino tranquilamente y Kakashi aún no aparecía, deciden parar a descansar en un pequeño lago con una cascada. En ese momento, Sakura nota una presencia y se planta delante de Nakae- Cuidado!

Una decena de Kunais son lanzados hacia el objetivo principal, la princesa, el instinto de la ninja de ojos turquesas hace sacar unos shuriken y enviste contra las otras armas consiguiendo bloquearlas.

Tsk! –chasquea la joven- Quién anda por ahí?

Nos volvemos a ver pequeña…- en una rama aparece una silueta conocida.

Firen! –exclama- Cómo lograste salir?

No fue difícil, no soy un aficionado, jejeje…- dice mientras saca su lanza metálica.

No permitiré que te acerques a la princesa!- le grita.

No necesito que me proteja una débil como tú- se mete Nakae- me fio solo de Kakashi-sempai!

Él no está ahora, asi que debo protegerte yo- replica la Jounnin.

Dejaros de idioteces y preparaos para la tumba!- grita el renegado.

Salta y empieza a atacar en dirección a la princesa, los guardianes hacen frente pero son derribados fácilmente lanzándoles hacia el suelo. Firen se acercaba peligrosamente, por lo que Sakura decide contraatacar dando una patada pero este lo para con la mano- Eres muy traviesa pero…- tira del pie haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y con la otra mano la golpea en la espalda haciendo que cayese de dolor.

AAAAAAARGH!

Estúpida- posa un pie sobre la cabeza de Haruno- por quererme atacar te mataré a ti primero- mira hacia su objetivo- y luego a ti princesita te llevaré ante mi jefe- ríe maligno mientras Nakae cae al suelo de terror.

Bastardo!- insulta la ninja que estaba siento pisoteada- No dejaré que toques a la princesa ni un pelo!- balbucea.

Ni un pelo?- baja su vista y coge un gran mechón del largo cabello de Sakura- como este? –ríe burlesco- Y que pasa si te le cojo a ti?- empieza a tirar fuertemente.

Aaah!- grita dolorosa.

Sakura! –exclama la joven princesa- déjala! -se levanta e intenta golpear al contrincante pero es repelida por un codazo en el estómago, dejándola inconsciente en el suelo.

Cabrón! –insulta de nuevo la magullada Jounnin.

Cómo has dicho?- el hombre golpea de nuevo con su lanza en la espalda de esta y la pisa con fuerza la cabeza haciendo que se hundiese más- Jeje… al no estar Kakashi Hatake no vales una mierda, lo sabías?

Mierda, Kakashi-´sensei, dónde te has metido?- susurra la muchacha.

Ante tal escena, a lo lejos una figura observa atento tras los árboles.

* * *

_Notas de Autor:_

Mmm… bueno, no me ha quedado como yo esperaba pero bueno… en el siguiente capítulo habrá mucha más acción! Garantizado!

San-neechan: si, Kakashi dijo que ya estaba despierto cuando Sakura quiso quitarle la máscara, en verdad el no quería que lo hiciera pero… Ah! No digo más que si no lo fastidio! XD Ya sabes quien es la chica que se abalanza sobre nuestro prota, la princesa! Y vaya problemas que da a la pobre Saku… No te preocupes me encantan los reviews largos!

Tsu-chan: jajaja! Sigo contigo! Nacio con la máscara! XD Si, lo más seguro que ponga Lemon, ya avisaré con antelación para que lo sepais ya que he tenido mucha demanda respecto a eso! Yo siempre intento hacer un lemon tranquilo y bonito, no asqueroso, tranquila. Jeje. Gracias!

Takino tomo-chan: Pos al final es la princesa del reino y como dice kakashi no fueron nada, pero el problema estará más adelante… jejeje… otra vez la pobre Saku en peligro… si esque… En cuento a la mascara, si le hubiese visto la cara habria perdido la gracia, no crees? Nos vemos! Y gracias!

Luin-fanel: Jaja! Hola! La verdad es que me gusta siempre meter toques de humor en mis fics para que sea más ameno. Lo se es una pena que no se viese la cara de Kakashi pero sino perderia su gracia! Te agradezco tu review y animos Nos vemos!

Lenitaflame: Gracias por tus animos para mis exámenes, espero sacarlo todo y asi poder continuar on el fic! Por fin esta el sig. Cap.!

Yume-Fujimi: a ver que te responda a tus preguntas… XD ya sabes sempai es una terminación que se utiliza a personas mayores que tu y que tienen más experiencia en ciertas cosas y de forma cariñosa. es una princesa caprichosa y por lo que se ve esta pillada por Kakashi pues tiene esas confianzas. 3.No es ninguna Jounnin, lo único que Kakashi tuvo que escoltar a la princesa en antaño. Espero que con esto te sirva… es lo más que te puedo decir, ya sabes para lo que quieras me dices, ok? Gracias Yume-chan!

Sakura555: No solo tu! Hasta yo quiero que esten juntos ya! XDXD

Anniky: Bueno, te respondo a todos tus reviews a la vez! XD Gracias por dejar dichos reviews x cada cap. De verdad. Tu crees que veremos a Saku, celosa? No es eviente? Jejejeje! Nos vemos!

Nariko: Me alegra que te guste tanto!

Agradecimientos también a ich-lieben-kakashi, Tomoe Himura, Kate Death y Kagome!

NOS VEMOS!

DEJEN REVIEWS!

Atte: Maky Kaos


	11. Lágrimas ¡Sakura ataca!

_**Cap.11 Lágrimas… ¡Sakura ataca!**_

_-Cómo has dicho?- el hombre golpea de nuevo con su lanza en la espalda de esta y la pisa con fuerza la cabeza haciendo que se hundiese más- Jeje… al no estar Kakashi Hatake no vales una mierda, lo sabías?_

_- Kakashi-sensei, dónde te has metido?- susurra la muchacha._

_Ante tal escena, a lo lejos una figura observa atento tras los árboles._

**-Y bien?** - ríe cínico.

**-Sabías que nunca hay que subestimar a una kunoichi?-** sonríe pícara.

**-Qué?-** arquea una ceja.

Sakura saca un kunai y corta el trozo de pelo que Firen tenía cogido.

SHAK!

**-C-cómo!**

Ella aprovecha para hacer una barrida al hombre haciendole caer al suelo, luego salta e intenta embestir un puñetazo hacia el suelo para golpearle pero justo en el momento se aparta. La ninja hace un quejido al notar el golpe que sus nudillos hacen contra el duro suelo.

**-Muy astuta pero...-** hace unos sellos y lanza unos shurikens con fuego hacia ella, consigue evitarlos aunque sus ropas pagan alguna consecuencia- **Tsk!**

Ambos se miran por unos momentos e inician de nuevo el ataque a gran velocidad, dando golpes y paradas, después de un tiempo quedan algo exhaustos.

**-No eres tan mala chiquilla...-** coge aire- **aunque solo me he estado divirtiendo!-** sonríe irónico.

**-Te crees que yo iba en serio?-** se burla haciendo que la rabia del hombre aumentase.

**-Ahora verás!** –corre hacia ella arrastrando su lanza y produciendo que las pequeñas chispas se convirtiesen en una cortina de fuego. Pero algo cambia, no va directo a ella ya que se realiza un círculo alrededor de la Jounnin.

**-"Está acorralándome?"-**piensa.

Las llamas aumentan dejando a una Sakura prisionera.

**-JAJAJA! Eso no te lo esperabas! No podrás salir de mi "Jaula de fuego", además- realiza unos sellos- poco a poco se irán cerrando y te quemarás viva!**- exclama victorioso.

**-"Debo pensar en algo..."-** mira a los lados y logra divisar que al otro lado de las llamas está justo el lago- **"debo arriesgarme"-** se pone en posición para correr.

**-Te advierto que si pasas el fuego, te vas a quemar!-** dice al ver la reacción de la chica.

Haruno le ignora y decide traspasar la muralla de fuego que la acorrala.

**-Tsk! No pensará en...-** se dice Firen.

En efecto, la pelirrosa pasa de un salto el fuego pero logra salir rodando y envuelta en llamas.

**-Sakura!-** grita Nakae desde el suelo que había recuperado el conocimiento.

**-Te lo dije! Quémate viva! –**grita pero su gloria se evapora al ver que rodaba directa al lago- **Mierda!**

Cae al lago y solo se ve como sale humo al tomar contacto el fuego con el agua. Durante un tiempo no hay señales de ella.

**-Se habrás ahogado?-** sonríe para si y se asoma para observar curioso- **una menos...-** se gira hacia la princesa- **Bien princesita, tú te vienes conmigo...**

De pronto el agua se agita y sale un cuerpo agarrando por el cuello al renegado y arrastrándolo hacia el agua- **Pero qué?-** exclama sorprendido antes de sumergirse. Puede ver que quien le agarra es la chica de ojos turquesas quien intenta ahogarle, con un codazo en el estómago de la muchacha consigue liberarse y salir a la superficie agitado para coger aire pero nota que le cogen de la pierna y le arrastran de nuevo hacia el fondo- **Argh!**

Gracias a las técnicas aprendidas anteriormente con el entrenamiento, empuja al hombre para impulsarse ella y coger también oxígeno metiéndose rápidamente para atacar, entrelaza sus piernas en el cuello de Firen, se echa hacia atrás y le abraza colocando sus brazos entre su estómago y da un pequeño apretón provocando que el ninja expulsase el aire.

Él, desesperado, da una patada hacia atrás golpeándola en la cabeza y así, desaciéndose del abrazo. Sale a tierra casi sin respiración- **Arf! Arf!** **Maldita cría... cu...cuando recupere el aire... te haré... sufrir... Arf!**

**-No creo que sea conveniente en tu estado, Firen.**

El susodicho levanta la vista hacia el hablante y ve que se trata de Kakashi- **T-tú!**

Antes de que Hatake le embistiera una patada da un salto colocándose en una rama- **Nos volveremos a encontrar! Ninja Copia...**- desaparece.

El peligris sin pensarlo se tira al agua y recoge a Sakura. Ya en la superficie la tumba en el suelo, la princesa se acerca corriendo- **Está bien?**

**-Si, aún repira, lo único que está inconsciente por el golpe-** dice calmado.

**-Cómo sabes que era de un golpe? Y por qué has tardado tanto, Kakashi-sempai!- intenta saber.**

**-Em... este no es el momento, princesa-** coge a Sakura en brazos y empieza a caminar- **prosigamos antes de que vengan más ninjas o a Firen le de por volver.**

**-De acuerdo-** refunfuña al no obtener repuesta detallada.

**-Vosotros!-** se gira hacia los guardias que se levantaban con alguna dificultad por los golpes- **volved a vuestro reino, a partir de aquí nos encargamos nosotros los ninjas**.

**-P-pero...-** replica uno de ellos.

**-Pondréis vuestra vida en peligro y debeis proteger a vuestro rey-** ignora los comentarios que decía alguno de los guardias y sigue caminando.

**-Haced lo que Kakashi-sempai ha dicho, venga!-** ordena y acto seguido los hombres se van.

Nakae se adelanta hasta llegar donde el hombre- **Sabías? Tenía muchas ganas de volver a caminar contigo-** sonríe.

**-En serio?-** solo dice.

**-Si! No has cambiado nada! Sigue igual de misterioso y callado.**

**-Usted también princesa, sigue siendo la misma.**

**-Entonces eso es bueno, no?** –pone cara pícara.

**-Em… si… creo…**

Ella baja su vista hacia Sakura que dormía en los brazos del ninja- **Es muy valiente esta chica, aunque aún la falta mucho por aprender.**

**-…**

**-He sido escoltada por muchos ninjas a lo largo de mi vida con mi padre y se como luchais y sois, por eso se que a ella aún la falta algo de práctica-** dice indiferente.

**-No te creas eso, aunque no lo parezca es una ninja muy fuerte- **explica.

Nakae mira al hombre que lo dice con toda seguridad y eso no la empezaba a gustar- **Bueno… estoy algo cansada, podríamos parar en un pueblo que está a paso hacia nuestro destino- **señala al frente.

**-Preferiría seguir y llegar cuanto antes.**

**-Pues yo quiero ir! Está anocheciendo y necesito descanso después del encuentro de ese tipo!-** exclama algo irritada- **y así la chica esa puede recuperarse!- **se va adelantando.

Kakashi solo suspira y asiente al ver que Sakura seguía empapada por las ropas.

Llegan al poblado indicado y se acercan a un hotel, les reciben enseguida al saber de la presencia de la princesa y les dan sus habitaciones.

**-Bien, iré a darme una ducha, luego quiero que te pases por mi habitación, la 203, para hablar de nuestra ruta, Kakashi-sempai-** agrega mientras sube las escaleras.

Hatake coge las llaves de dos habitaciones, las de él y las de Sakura. Sube también las escaleras, se encuentra con un largo pasillo y empieza a recorrerlo hasta el final, mira los números de las llaves y coinciden ambas una enfrente de otra, abre una de ellas con algo de dificultad al llevar en brazos a la joven y entra.

**-Bien, aquí dejaré a Sakura-** la tumba sobre la cama, enciende una pequeña lámpara de una mesilla y empieza a salir de la habitación, pero algo le detiene y hace retroceder de nuevo hasta ella. La observa atentamente, se da cuenta de algo y curioso se acerca a verlo. Ve que su pelo está escalonado- **Vaya… te lo habías dejado largo y te has cortado un cacho, el cabello para la mujer es muy importante-** se dice- **y con tal de salvar a la princesa eres capaz de estropeartelo.**

Aparta unos mechones de la cara de Haruno y susurra- **Buen trabajo, has progresado mucho** -se agacha y le da un ligero beso en la frente, al levantarse se fija en las heridas y quemaduras que tenía, sobre todo la ropa, no se había fijado en ello ante, pero la tenía casi toda quemada dejando casi ver partes de su delicado cuerpo.

**-Creo que esta vez me toca curarte-** suspira resignado y se dirige al baño a mirar si había algún botiquín, y en efecto, sí lo había. Coge unas vendas, tiritas y alcohol, después vuelve donde su alumna y procede a desinfectar las heridas.

**AAAAAY!** –un grito proviene de la pelirrosa haciéndola despertar de repente.

**-Lo siento, te hice daño?-** pregunta el Ninja Copia mientras sigue con las curas.

Ella confundida lo mira y luego observa a su alrededor- **D-dónde estoy?**

**-En la habitación de un hotel, la princesa insistió en venir.**

La ninja no habla y mira como la venda el antebrazo.

**-Qué pasó con Firen?**

**-Huyó tras luchar contigo-** explica sin mirarla y sin parar con su trabajo- cuando llegué, la princesa me avisó y te saqué del agua, te debió golpear bajo el agua y caiste inconsciente.

**-Tsk! Como siempre una inútil…-** chasquea.

**-A qué te refieres?** –pregunta algo retraido.

**-Que siempre hago las cosas mal, no sirvo para nada!-** grita apartando su vista- soy una pésima ninja.

**-Pues entonces no entiendo por qué Firen huyó** –dice curando otras heridas.

**-Pues seguro que notó tu presencia.**

**-Yo no estuve allí, llegué poco después asi que lo dudo-** se encoge de hombros.

Sakura le mira callada.

**-De todas formas-** continúa su maestro- **te crees que me hubiese llevado para esta misión a un ninja inútil?**

La muchacha se queda algo sorprendida y luego suspira aliviada- la verdad, es que no lo harías…

**-Bien, ahora quítate lo de arriba-** ordena como si nada.

**-Q-qué?** –se exalta- **No pensarás que me desnudaré delante de ti!**

**-Eh… uy! Qué despiste… jejeje**- ríe tontamente.

**-Muy gracioso…-** se mosquea.

**-Pero, cómo quieres que te cure las heridas que tienes por la espalda?-** la señala- **he visto que te han golpeado fuerte.**

**-Vale…-** resopla- **date la vuelta un momento!**

**-Si… si…-**obedece.

La Jounnin se quita lo de arriba y con la ropa se tapa la parte delante dejando al descubierto la espalda- **Ya-** avisa.

Él se gira y se queda embobado al ver la perfecta espalda de ella.

**-Kakashi-sensei! Me curas o no!-** espera impaciente.

El hombre reacciona y traga saliva, se sienta en la cama y cura las heridas y quemaduras a la vez que oía pequeños quejidos de la "paciente".

**-Y después me llamas a mi quejica, je!-** ríe irónico.

**-Ay! Sigues igual de graciosillo…-** cambia su expresión de la cara a una seria y pregunta algo vergonzosa- **Kakashi-sensei… es verdad lo que has dicho antes?**

**-Cuál?**

**-Nada… dejalo.**

El Jounnin solo se encoge de hombros al no obtener la pregunta.

**-Pero…-** prosigue ella- **aún no entiendo por qué quieres seguir entrenándome, te estoy haciendo perder tiempo, lo siento-** se entristece

Kakashi no para de curar y dice serio- **El que debería pedir perdón sería yo, Sakura. No te presté en su momento la atención que necesitabas y me centré mas en…-** se corta al saber ql nombre que iba a decir.

**-En Sasuke? –**termina y niega con la cabeza- **entiendo por qué querías ayudarle más a él, era muy buen ninja al igual que Naruto, en cambio yo no me tomaba en serio los entrenamientos, solo estaba centrada en Sasuke-kun** –unas lágrimas empiezan a brotar- **y todo para qué?** –alza la voz- **Para que luego me abandonase!**

Hatake para con la curación y observa a la chica dolorida como aprieta las manos en su ropa- **Venga…-**posa una mano sobre la cabeza de ella como siempre hacía.

Para su sorpresa, Sakura se gira y se abraza fuerte apoyando su rostro en el pecho del ninja y empieza a llorar. Él, aún atónito ante dicha reacción, acaricia su cabello rosado y la susurra- **Tranquila…**

**-L-lo siento…-** se aparta tapándose la parte de adelante ya que la ropa se había caído y solo portaba el top deportivo**- creerás que soy una chiquilla por llorar por nada**- se seca las lágrimas con un brazo.

El Ninja Copia solo la mira serio, y para sorpresa de ella, esta vez él la abraza y la susurra- **llorar es bueno, sobre todo si tienes un hombro en el que apoyarte.**

Haruno no aguanta más, se aferra más a su maestro y comienza a llorar… y a llorar…

**-Ya paso…-**la tranquiliza.

**-Todos estos años**- balbucea mientras se aparta del abrazo- **me he encontrado muy sola**- se seca las lágrimas.

El hombre se levanta de la cama y dice bajando su vista hacia ella- **Sakura, nunca has estado sola, Tsunade-sama, esa chica llamada Ino y todos los de la aldea han estado junto a ti, lo único es que tú te has encerrado, y eso no es bueno**-añade.

Sakura le mira aun con los ojos llorosos.

**-A mi también me paso…-**susurra apartando la vista,se gira y se dirige hacia la puerta- **que descanses Sakura, mañana te aviso para partir**- abre la puerta, sale y antes de disponerse a cerrar, le llaman.

**-Kakashi-sensei!-** se acerca.

**-Dime- **espera respuesta aunque se sonroja al verla que aún seguía solo con el top- **"como no me diga rápido lo que quiere, yo…"-**piensa.

Pero para su sorpresa, la joven le abraza y le da un ligero beso sobre esos labios que estaban tapados por una máscara.

**-Gracias…-** dice y cierra la puerta tras de si.

Kakashi no sabe como reaccionar y se queda atónito frente la habitación de su alumna.

_

* * *

_

_Nota de Autor:_

EEEEEY! Esta vez hice algo ,más largo el fic XD

Jujuju… xfin he hecho avanzar un poco más su relación, espero que os haya gustado esta parte, me costó decidirme si ponerlo o no, jiji.

_Takino Tomo-chan: Bueno, ya ha hecho algo Sakura, jeje, le ha dado buena paliza al Firen ese! Pos si! Ya llevo… 105 reviews! WOUW! Qué gran ilusión y gracias a vosotros! _

_Sanneechan: Ya tienes el sig. Cap. Que querías, espero que le hayas disfrutado!_

_Yume Fujimi: Pues el que les observaba ya se sabe quien es, no? Ji! Cómo iba a dejar Kakashi que Saku luchase sola sin estar pendiente! La princesa si que es vardad que es algo odiosa… XD Pero no es tan mala (creo) ya que se preocupa (sin reconocerlo y sin que se note muxo) por Saku y prefiere ir a descansar a un buen hotel. Nos vemos wapa!_

_Katsu: Jajaja! Tranqui, no pasa na x los reviews, con el que me has mandado me basta aunq espero q partir de ahora mas ;) Si, la verdad es que la mayoría de los hombres (por no decir todos) piensan siempre en eso…JAJAJA! XD En cuanto a Nakae, es la tipica princesa cosentida que ha tenido la vida siempre resuelta, de ahí esa personalidad (yo tb aborrezco esa forma de ser ¬¬). Gracias! _

_Sakurauchihafive: Para nada abandonaría este fic! Muchos leyentes me matarían! (en especial Yume XD). Me alegra que te vaya gustando!_

_Les agradezco muchísimo a Kagome, lenitaflame, kate death, ich-liebe-kakashi, haruno hatake y Anniky por sus reviews! GRACIAAAS!_

Nos vemos en el próx. Cap!

**REVIEEEEEWS XFAAA!**

_**Atte: Maky Kaos**_


	12. Y si yo ¡No es lo que parece!

_**Cap. 12 Y si yo… ¡No es lo que parece!**_

_Sakura le mira aun con los ojos llorosos._

_**-A mi también me paso…-**susurra apartando la vista,se gira y se dirige hacia la puerta- **que descanses Sakura, mañana te aviso para partir**- abre la puerta, sale y antes de disponerse a cerrar, le llaman._

_**-Kakashi-sensei!-** se acerca._

_-**Dime- **espera respuesta aunque se sonroja al verla que aún seguía solo con el top- **"como no me diga rápido lo que quiere, yo…"-**piensa._

_Pero para su sorpresa, la joven le abraza y le da un ligero beso sobre esos labios que estaban tapados por una máscara._

_**-Gracias…-** dice y cierra la puerta tras de si._

_Kakashi no sabe como reaccionar y se queda atónito frente la habitación de su alumna._

Al cabo de un rato, reacciona y se arrasca la cabeza, da un fuerte suspiro y sale de la vista de la puerta, camina por el largo pasillo insimismado por lo ocurrido, convenciéndose de que había sido sólo un sueño.

**-Imaginaciones mías… estoy muy cansado…**- murmura, llega a su habitación, abre la puerta y entra con tranquilidad. Enciende una luz de la mesilla de la cama, se quita el chaleco y demás cosas, decide darse una ducha antes de descansar.

El hombre sale feliz por dicho baño, tranquilo y relajado, pero la tranquilidad llega a su fin.

TOC TOC TOC

**-"No me van a dejar tranquilo…"** –piensa.

Tocan de nuevo.

**-Voy! Espera un momento!-** coge la toalla de la cabeza y se lo pone alrededor del rostro tapando parte de la cara y el ojo portador del Sharingan. Perezosamente abre la puerta y se encuentra con alguien conocido- **Princesa?**

**-No has venido a mi habitación como te dije!**- exclama acusadora.

**-Lo siento… pero estaba muy cansado para ir a hablar y…-** la princesa le ignora y entra en la habitacion.

**-Otra de tus excusas!**

**-E-espera!**- exclama al verla entrar asi como asi y sentar en su cama- **si eso ahora voy a tu habitacion… pero necesito cambiarme**- señala, el pobre ninja solo lleva una toalla en la cintura y la que tapa su cara-

**-A mi no me importa!**- sonríe pícara-

El Jounnin suspira, conociéndola no podrá echarla de allí- **Y bien?**

La muchacha se apoya sobre sus manos en la cama hacia atrás- **Estamos cerca de nuestro destino, a un día escasamente** -explica- **podemos ir por la zona trasera de este pueblo que es el más corto pero más peligroso ya que entramos en un bosque maldito.**

**-Bosque maldito?**

Ella asiente- **Es conocido como un lugar peligroso lleno de animales inusuales y muy feos!** –hace una mueca- **Y es un sitio con trampas naturales.**

**-Y la otra opción?**

**-Es seguir la ruta principal, un poco más larga pero también la más peligrosa…**-comenta.

El ninja comprende.

**-Si vamos por ese camino es como si pidiésemos a gritos mi captura y es visible para cualquier emboscada.**

Kakashi se queda sorprendido por el planteamiento de la chica, nunca la había visto razonar de esa manera.

**-De qué estas sorprendido?-** pregunta algo mosqueada-

**-Nada, nada…**

Ella entristece los ojos y agacha la cabeza- **No sabía que tu pensases eso de mi, Kakashi-sempai….**

El hombre la mira.

**-Se que creeis que soy una niña malcriada** -esto lo dice mas bajo- **pero lo que ocurre es…**- intenta reprimir las lagrimas- **es… que todo el mundo espera mucho de mi… como princesa que soy!**- coge aire- **mi padre nunca me ha reconocido, intento hacer todo lo bien posible… pero en vez de felicitarme solo me regala cosas… Daría lo que fuese con tal de que dijese un "buen trabajo hija" o que el puelo me reconozcan por como soy…- **llora- **no por ser la hija del rey…**

Kakashi empieza a entender a la chica, conoce muchos casos de estos.

**-Me imaginaba que todos pensaban eso de mi y no creían en mi forma de pensar…**- las lagrimas caen- **pero de ti… Kakashi-sempai… es por eso que me duele que creas eso…-** se limpia las lagrimas.

El Jounnin no puede ver a nadie llorar, asi que se sienta a su lado- **Lo que tienes que hacer es valorarte a tí misma sin importar lo que piensen los demás, lo más importante es tu felicidad**- comenta.

La chica lo mira sollozando y se tira en sus brazos para seguir llorando. El hombre acepta ese abrazo e intenta tranquilizarla apoyándola en su pecho.

**-Kakashi-sempai…-**levanta su mirada.

**-Mm?**

Ella se pega más a él haciendo notar sus atributos.

**-Q-qué haces princesa?-** se intenta alejar pero ella se acerca más.

**-Qué pasa? No le gusto?**

**-Eh? O.o**

Ella pone cara de buena y le mira penetrante con sus grandes ojos brillantes.

**-"Kakashi… contrólate… si que es verdad que la chiquilla está muy bien, hay que reconocerlo, pero no…"**- piensa.

-E-eres muy guapa, lo reconozco, pero no eres mi tipo… jejeje- ríe tontamente.

Ella le ignora y se va acercando más a su rostro y sube su mano para quitarle la toalla que lleva en el rostro…

Mientras, en otra de las habitaciones se encuentra una joven apoyada en la puerta, roja como un tomate.

**-Qué es lo que he hecho?-** se toca los labios- **no… no es verdad…** -intenta creer que ha sido un sueño- pero no puede ser, aún estoy despierta- razona- **KYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!** –grita histérica- **Kakashi-sensei va ha creer cualquier cosa de mi!**

La joven empieza a dar vueltas por su habitación- **Por qué le he besado? Aunque no ha sido directo… estaba la máscara por medio…-** se alivia un poco- **pero eso no quiere decir que no le haya besado!** –se desestabiliza de nuevo.

Al rato consigue tranquilizarse- **Bien Sakura… tranquila… ha sido un malentendido, era un beso inocente y cariñoso, solo eso… verdad?**

**_Inner Sakura:_ Ni tú te crees eso!**- su interior la responde lo contrario- **Ni si quiera yo misma me pongo de acuerdo! **–mira hacia la puerta- **Creo que debería irme a disculpar de Kakashi-sensei…**

Se pone algo encima ya que aún iba solo con el top. Sale de su habitación y se dirige hacia donde su profesor. El camino hacia el lugar le parece eterno y el pasillo alargarse mientras su cara esta de color rojizo.

**-"Ánimo Sakura… Tú puedes…"-** se dice, llega a dicha habitación, va a llamar pero ve que está abierta la puerta. Abre con cuidado y asoma un poco la cabeza- **Kakashi-sensei?-** llama pero ve algo que hace callarse.

Ve al hombre medio desnudo abrazando a la chica y ella casi encima de él, mas bien demasiado cerca de él.

**-S-sakura!-** exclama el hombre al verla, no había notado su presencia, intenta soltarse del abrazo de la otra mujer pero no le suelta- **es-esto no es lo que parece…**

**-D-disculpad! No quería molestar!-** dice la pobre espectadora apartando la vista y cerrando la puerta tras de si. Para luego irse corriendo a su habitación.

**-Qué la pasa ahora a esa?**

**-Tsk! Ahora pensará lo que no es…-** quita con cuidado a Nakae de encima suyo y se pone de pie.

La rubia observa el comportamiento de él y la mirada de preocupación, ella lo entiende y sonríe picarona- **Asi que a Kakashi-sempai le gusta esa frentuda…- **murmura haciéndose oír.

**-Pero qué dices princesa?** –se sonroja- ella es mi alumna.

**-Y?**

**-Cómo que "y"?**

**-Pero eso no viene al cuento, aunque sea tu alumna te puede gustar, o no?-** le mira con sus ojos azules- **Y no has negado que te guste…**

**-Creo que de lo que teníamos que hablar ya lo hemos hecho… ahora…-** bosteza- **me voy a dormir…-** echa a la chica.

**-De acuerdo Kakashi-sempai, y buenas noches…-** con rapidez baja un poco la toalla de la cara del chico y le da un beso en la mejilla, luego le tapa de nuevo y se va.

Hatake se arrasca la cabeza y piensa **-"Debería ir a hablar con Sakura"-** sale y va a la puerta de la susodicha, alza el puño para llamar pero en el último momento se para- **"Tsk! Por qué me tendría que preocupar? No estaba haciendo nada asi que no tengo porque dar explicación alguna… y a nadie le importa lo que yo haga"-** piensa, baja la mano y la guarda en sus bolsillo. Se gira sobre sus talones y decide irse a dormir.

Llega el día siguiente y los tres desayunan en silencio, incluyendo la princesa, quien miraba a los dos ninjas que se comportaban como dos niños avergonzados.

**-La cuenta, por favor!-** pide la chica.

Por el camino siguen igual, silencio, Kakashi caminaba junto a Nakae y Sakura tras ellos pensativa. Recuerda la imagen que vio- **"No me debería importar eso…** -levanta su vista hacia los dos caminantes de enfrente- **"si Kakashi-sensei le gusta esa chica no puedo hacer nada…**- sus dedos rozan sus labios- **"Aaay! No! Lo he vuelto a pensar! A mi no me gusta él!"** –intenta negarlo y se lleva una mano al pecho, entonces es cuando lo entiende- **"y si yo**…" -abre los ojos- **me he enamorado de… Kakashi?"**

_

* * *

_

_Notas de autor:_

Tadaaaaaaaan! Lo se! Ya era hora! Siento haber tardado tanto… pero he tenido estos meses de vacaciones y donde estuve no existe el ordenador XD He hecho este capitulo algo rapido pues para que supieseis que no lo había olvidado… NUNCA LO HARIA! JOJOJO

Quiero comentaros que he oido que si contesto los reviews me suspenden por un tiempo y me borran el fic! O.o y no me gustaría arriesgar ya que alguna vez ya me los han quitado por cualquier pequeñez. Asi que si queréis que conteste a alguna pregunta, dejarme un mensaje en mi correo, ok? Con gusto respondere!

AGRADEZCO CON TODO MI CORAZON TODOS VUESTROS REVIEWS QUE ME ANIMAN A ESCRIBIR ESTAS PARANOIAS! XD

JA NE!

Atte: Maky Kaos


	13. Tarda mucho ¿Quién eres?

_**Cap.13 Tarda mucho… ¿Quién eres?**_

_Por el camino siguen igual, silencio, Kakashi caminaba junto a Nakae y Sakura tras ellos pensativa. Recuerda la imagen que vio- **"No me debería importar eso…** -levanta su vista hacia los dos caminantes de enfrente- **"si Kakashi-sensei le gusta esa chica no puedo hacer nada…**- sus dedos rozan sus labios- **"Aaay! No! Lo he vuelto a pensar! A mi no me gusta él!"** –intenta negarlo y se lleva una mano al pecho, entonces es cuando lo entiende- **"y si yo**…" -abre los ojos- **me he enamorado de… Kakashi?"**_

Hatake mira de reojo a su alumna y la ve con cara de preocupación, intenta ignorarlo siguiendo hacia delante, pero algo dentro de él le dice que se preocupe más por ella. Poco a poco se va atrasando hasta quedar a su altura.

**-Qué tal has dormido hoy?**- pregunta feliz, como si nada.

Al oir la voz de su maestro da un respingo- **AH! Eh… b-bien… gracias**.

**-Me alegro…**- dice algo incómodo.

Sakura vuelve a mirar hacia abajo con la mano en el pecho.

**_-"Tsk! No se qué decirla…_**-piensa el hombre mientras se arrasca tontamente la cabeza- **_seguro que tendrá un mal concepto con lo de ayer…"_**

**-Kakashi-sempai**! –se oye una voz-

**-Mm?** –quita su vista de la chica y mira a Nakae- **Qué ocurre princesa?**

La mujer señala el cielo, el ninja alza la cabeza y ve unos grandes nubarrones- **lo que nos faltaba…**

**-Tendremos que resguardarnos en algun lugar… o sino mi cutis se estropeará!**

Gran gota en la cabeza de Sakura y Kakashi.

Haruno mira hacia sus lados- **Qué os parece allí?** –señala en una pequeña montaña donde parece haber una cueva.

**-Podría servir** –observa el hombre- **solo esperemos que no haya ningún inquilino ahí.**

Los tres suben allí y entran, el Jounnin es el primero e inspecciona para asegurarse de ningún peligro- **Parece estar todo despejado…**- informa y las hace una señal.

**-Todo esto está muy húmedo…**- se queja la princesa.

**-Prefieres mojarte?**

**-N-no!** –exclama.

Nakae coge la maleta que portaba el chico y saca unas mantas de ahí- **Menos mal que he sido precavida, aunque solo he traido dos…**

**-Dásela a Sakura, a mi no me importa.**

**-No hace falta, no tengo frío**- suelta la pelirrosa.

**-Pues si no os decidís…**-pone voz pícara- **la compartís!**

Los dos se ponen rojos.

**-Iré a por algo de agua…-** agrega la muchacha para cambiar el tema.

**-No sería prudente, Sakura.**

**-Sino, cómo vamos a beber?**

**-Ya voy yo.**

**-En serio, quiero ir yo.**

**-Sakura… prefiero que te quedes con la princesa**- la coge la cantimplora- **podría atacarte alguien o algo!**

**-He dicho que no! Es que no quieres quedarte a solas con ella?**- exclama, le quita el objeto y sale de la cueva sin dejarle protestar.

**-Tsk!-** solo dice el hombre, mientras la otra chica miraba divertida la situación- **Qué te parece tan gracioso?**- la pregunta.

**-No! Nada nada…-** pone cara de circunstancia.

Por el bosque Sakura anda con paso veloz y jurando en alto.

**-Siempre quiere hacer todo él! No confía en mi! Aún cree que no se valerme por mí misma… Además así no les estorbo!** – baja su velocidad y su expresión de cara cambia- **solo soy un estorbo…**

En la cueva, Kakashi no para de ir de un lado a otro.

**-Tarda demasiado! Hace 20 minutos que se ha ido…**

**-Y por qué no vas a buscarla?-** pone cara de aburrimiento.

**-No puedo dejarte sola.**

**-No te preocupes por mi Kakashi-sempai** –de su maleta saca una pequeña espada- **estoy preparada ante todo!**

**- O.o De dónde has sacado eso?**

**-Pues de mi maleta, de dónde sino!**- balancea el arma.

**-Deja de mover eso como si nada!** –se pone nervioso- **Pero… sabes usarlo?**

**-Por supuesto**! –se hincha- **A toda princesa la enseñan manejo de espada! Jeje…**

**_-"Entonces por qué pidieron protección para ella?"_**- piensa con una gota de sudor sobre la cabeza- **_"Da miedo ver como la maneja…"_**

**-En serio, ve a buscarla, es tan incopetente esa chica que seguro que se ha perdido o algún bicho la está atacando**- se burla.

Hatake la mira no muy seguro.

**-A qué esperas?-** se impacienta la rubia.

**-Se que Sakura puede entenderse bien en pelea…**

**-Pero… alguna vez ha luchado contra algún bicho raro de esos?**

Él se empieza a preocupar- **Tsk! Está bien…-** suspira resignado- **Aún así crearé una ilusión para despistar, de acuerdo?**

Ella asiente- **Así me traeis algo de comer! Me muero de hambre!**- ordena.

**-Vale.. vale…-** sale de la cueva y frente a ella realiza el Jutsu, haciendo parecer que no hay entrada en esa roca- **Volveré enseguida!**

**-Más te vale! No quiero estar sin ti!**

Hace como si ignorase eso último y salta en busca de la muchacha.

Mientras, en la orilla del río, Haruno está sentada observando el agua pasar, no se ha dado cuenta del tiempo que ha transcurrido ya que está inmersa en sus pensamientos. Coge una piedra de al lado y lo tira con algo de rabia, sin conseguir hacer una "ranita" (Nt: "ranita" quiere decir cuando tiras una piedrecita plana y da saltitos sobre el agua).

**-Tsk!** –chasquea.

Un ruido se escucha, la chica agudiza su oido… pasos entre la maleza…- **Eres tú Kakashi-sensei?** –pregunta y obtiene como respuesta un gruñido.

**_-"Mierda, un animal salvaje_"**- piensa, prepara su mano para coger uno de sus kunais. Finalmente frente a ella un gran lobo aparece. El animal enseña sus colmillos sedientos de sangre y realiza mas gruñidos en señal de poder.

Ella retrocede poco a poco, pero tras sus pies está el río. Tiene dos opciones, huir o atacar, por lo que decide la primera. Cuando pretende realizarlo, más ruidos se oyen a sus lados.

**-Joder…**- murmura- **hay más lobos de estos…**- al final acaba rodeada por cinco bestias más- **no tendré más remedio que evadirme y atacar como sea…**- se prepara- **bueno, asi será un buen entrenamiento**- sonríe para si.

Las seis bestias atacan a la vez, ella lista para el ataque, pero unos kunais son lanzados hacia los animales, dándoles a un par de ellos y haciendo que huyesen.

Mira hacia donde las armas fueron lanzadas y exclama molesta- **Kakashi-sensei! Sal de ahí, sé que eres tú! Sabía que no confiabas en mi para desenvolverme sola!** – pero no obtiene contestación- **Kakashi-sensei! No empieces con tus juegos!**- en la rama del árbol hacia dónde miraba, se divisa una silueta.

Se da cuenta que no es la misma que la de su profesor, eso la pone más en alerta quedándose en posición de defensa.

**-Quién eres?**!- pregunta con kunai en mano.

Solo oye una risita.

**-No estoy para tonterías!** –comenta con no muy buen humor.

**-No me reconoces?**- contesta la sombra.

**-Esa voz…** -la suena de algo, pero también la confunde- **De qué debería conocerte?** –arquea una ceja desconfiada.

Otra vez esa risita… entonces es cuando la reconoce- **No puede ser! Eres…**- abre los ojos, y la sombra salta de la rama para quedar frente a ella.

_

* * *

_

_Notas de autor:_

Gomen nasaaaaaai! Otra vez me retrasé demasiado con el fic u.uU, xo últimamente estoy demasiado ocupada… intentaré por todos los medios no tardar con el próximo.

Quién será "esa sombra" a la que Sakura conoce? Jejeje…

Este cap. está dedicado a RiMi, leeloochan, SanNeechan, Anniky, Shiho-Haibara, Luin-fanel, Kakashi no kanojo, Yume Fujimi, Seyruu, Hatake Miaka, clau17, arhen, marion-asakura, haruko-hatake, sakurawin1, KaoruHaruAkai y sakuraykakashi4ever.

Gracias x sus reviews!

**_Atte: Maky Kaos_**


	14. Encuentro, ¡Otra vez tu!

_**Cap. 14 Encuentro¡Otra vez tú!**_

_**-Quién eres?**!- pregunta con kunai en mano._

_Solo oye una risita._

_**-No estoy para tonterías!** –comenta con no muy buen humor._

_**-No me reconoces?**- contesta la sombra._

_**-Esa voz…** -la suena de algo, pero también la confunde- **De qué debería conocerte?** –arquea una ceja desconfiada._

_Otra vez esa risita… entonces es cuando la reconoce- **No puede ser! Eres…**- abre los ojos, y la sombra salta de la rama para quedar frente a ella._

**-N-Naruto!** –exclama la chica al ver a un chico alto, rubio, ojos grandes y azulados, vestido de ropa deportiva naranja y negra.

**-Hola, Sakura-chaaaaan!** –el rubio se la echa encima literalmente para abrazarla.

**-WAAAAA! **–le pega un puñetazo en plena cara.

**POW!** –cae pesadamente al suelo- **yo... también me alegro de verte...**

**-Ah! Lo siento Naruto!-** se agacha para ayudarle- **te hice mucho daño?**

**-Ayayay... mi nariz... vaya, Sakura-chan! Qué fuerza tienes ahora! **

La chica solo le observa, tiene ahí a su viejo amigo, a quien llevaba tanto tiempo sin ver, con ganas de verle... mientras el muchacho como si nada.

**-Sakura-chan? Estás bien? **–pone una mano en la frente de la chica.

**-Claro que estoy bien, idiota!** –le coge del cuello del jersey negro y naranja que lleva-** me tuviste muy preocupada!**

**-Lo siento, lo siento...-** se rasca la cabeza, la mira mejor y ve algo que le sorprende- **S-Sakura-chan...?**- de los turquesas ojos de ella caen diminutas lágrimas- **q-qué te ocurre?**- se empieza a preocupar.

Haruno no aguanta más y abraza al muchacho- **Idiota, idiota, idiota!** –balbucea entre sollozos.

Naruto no dice nada y la devuelve el abrazo con ternura.

A lo lejos Kakashi ve al muchacho, quien reconoce al instante, abrazándola. No sabe si interrumpir o irse para dejarles tranquilos. Pero el mismo chico se percata de la presencia de su antiguo profesor y mira hacia esa dirección. El ninja ve que ya ha sido descubierto asi que la primera opción es llevada a cabo.

**-Nas, Naruto!** –le saluda como si nada.

**-Hola Kakashi-sensei!** –le devuelve el saludo, Sakura se separa un poco de su viejo amigo y se seca las lágrimas.

**-Oooh… veo que has crecido mucho.**

El alagado se rasca tontamente la cabeza satisfecho.

**-Qué haces aquí, Kakashi-sensei?** –pregunta la chica aún algo molesta.

**-Pues como tardabas fui a buscarte.**

**-Y la princesa?**

**-En la cueva escondida, no te preocupes.**

**-No, si el que debería estar preocupado eres tu… no? **–escupe algo sarcástica.

**-A qué te refieres?**

El pobre recién llegado no entiende nada y les mira con una gran interrogación sobre su cabeza.

**-Ah! Naruto! Aquí estabas!** –aparece alguien más presentándose junto a este.

**-Ero-sennin!** –exclama el joven.

**-Jiraiya-sama** –dice Hatake al ver al hombre.

Sakura se inclina como saludo- **Jiraiya-sama.**

**-OOOOOOH! Y esta chica tan linda? **–se acerca peligrosamente a ella.

**-Ni se te ocurra! Ero-sennin!** –le pega un coscorrón.

**-Auch! Claro, ya quieres llevártela tu, verdad?**- le acusa con cara picarón.

**-No es eso, idiota! Es Sakura-chan!**- señala a la susodicha.

El viejo sannin se queda con cara de tonto mirando a la "monada" que se planta delante de ellos, mientras el Ninja Copia mira la escena con una gota en la cabeza.

**-Vaya… pues si que has crecido jovencita!** –se acerca tranquilo hacia ella y la examina de arriba abajo- **pero dime… ya eres mayor de edad verdad? **–pregunta con una mano en el mentón-** si no me equivoco Naruto y tú tenéis los mismos años.**

Ella asiente algo sonrojada.

**-Entonces, ya no hay problema!** –se agarra del brazo de ella**- vayamos a dar una vueltecita juntos por este sitio tan bonito!**

El rubio está apunto de perder la paciencia pero la misma pelirrosa es quien responde encestándole un fortísimo puñetazo en plena cara haciéndole volar hasta un árbol.

Dejando al mismo Uzumaki con una cara de incredibilidad- **Wau!**

Kakashi desde su sitio ríe para si, él sabe del temperamento de su alumna.

**-Ayayay!**- se queja el viejo que se levanta sobándose el golpe- **como se nota que esa vieja loca te entrenó…**

**-Cómo has dicho?** –pregunta exaltada ella.

**-Nada… Nada…-**agita sus brazos en negativa.

**-Qué hacéis por estos sitios?**- pregunta el Jounnin para quitar la tensión.

**-Por qué no tomamos algo en el pueblo de aquí al lado **–señala una dirección- **y nos explicamos todo **–contesta Jiraiya.

**-Hay algún pueblo por esta zona?**- se queda algo sorprendido.

**-Sí, ibamos hacia allí, es un pueblo pequeñito que hace poco ha sido poblado **–excplica.

El otro hombre saca su mapa y lo inspecciona**- Tsk! Debí cogerme un mapa más actualizado…!**- se recrimina- **pero… en un bosque como este? –**se extraña.

Se encoge de hombros como respuesta -**Entonces, qué hacéis?** –pregunta nuevamente.

**-Ya lo siento pero nuestra misión nos espera en una cueva.**

**-Pues la buscamos y ya esta! **–se une Naruto muy animado.

**-El pequeñajo tiene razón**- apunta el maestro de este- **y la lluvia estará apunto de llegar y en una cueva no lo pasaréis muy bien.**

El peligrís mira a la única mujer de entre ellos para saber su opinión.

**-A mi me da igual, no eres tú el jefe del equipo?** –sigue con su ego.

Él suspira resignado y cansado y acepta lo que su amigo le ofrece. Poco después los cuatro se dirigen hacia el lugar.

**-Ne! Ne! Sakura-chan! Y quién es?**

**-Una princesa bastante arrogante** –le contesta no con muy buen tono.

**-Ah… una princesa…** -empieza a imaginarsela y se sonroja un poco.

**_-"Dios! Si hasta Naruto se está pareciendo en ese pervertido de Jiraiya-sama"_** –piensa, pero luego sonríe al ver que su gran amigo seguía igual.

Llegan al lugar y Hatake deshace la ilusión y entran en la cueva- **Princesa? Ya hemos llegado**- llama pero no obtiene respuesta- **Tsk!** –se adentra rápido y la busca.

Sakura ve lo que ocurre y le sigue- **dónde está?**

**-Mierda! Se ha ido!**

**-Qué?**

**-Nani? Ocurre algo? Y la princesa?** –se adentra junto a Jir al sitio.

**-Ese es el problema, la princesa se ha ido!** –le contesta ella.

**-Me parece que vuestra misión es algo revoltosa, eh Kakashi?** –comenta el viejo.

Este directamente hace unos jutsus de invocación y ante él aparece un perrito.

**-Hola Kakashi, qué quieres ahora?** –el hombre va a hablar pero el perro le ignora en cuanto ve a Sakura y Naruto- **Anda! El pelo pincho y la que utiliza mi mismo champú! Qué tal? Tiempo sin vernos.**

**-Hola Pakkun!** –saluda enérgico el chico.

**-Hola…**- también saluda, pero por el comentario del champú aún queda traumatizada al recordarlo.

**-Pakkun! No es momento! **–le recrimina, el llamante que le enseña una prenda que ha sacado de la mochila de Nakae- **Debes encontrar a esta persona.**

Lo olisquea y luego hacia otro lado- **Listo! La localicé** –empieza a correr hacia fuera de la cueva.

-**A eso le llamo un buen olfato** –añade el ermitaño para después seguir al resto que corre tras el perro.

Unos cuántos árboles más allá… 

La buscada princesita andaba tranquila por el bosque observando su alrededor- **Ya estaba harta de seguir órdenes y estar pegada a la gente…**- respira el aire puro y sigue con su paseo- **además, esos dos necesitan estar un rato solos y a su aire por mucho que me moleste…** -se para un momento y recapacita- **estoy siendo demasiado blanda con esa frentuda, tsk! Y encima con mi Kakashi-sempai! **–se recrimina.

**-Vaya… vaya… asi que la princesita tiene corazón y todo… eh?** –se oye una voz tras ella.

Nakae se gira de inmediato y ve a un hombre conocido- **Firen!** –abre los ojos de par en par. Sin pensárselo mucho mete la mano bajo su falda y saca un puñal que tenía escondido.

**-Jajaja! Pero sabes utilizar eso, niña?**

**-Mejor que tú seguro!** –le contesta, pero esto le causa más risa al mercenario.

**-Dejémonos de idioteces…** -desaparece ante la chica.

**_-"Mierda! Dónde se metió?"_** –mira hacia los lados, pero de pronto alguien la golpea en el cuello haciéndola caer inconsciente.

-**Je… **-sonríe para si mientras coge a la muchacha y la carga- **gracias a ti me has ahorrado la tarea, princesita…** -salta a una rama y se pierde entre los árboles.

Poco después los otro cuatro ninjas llegan al lugar cuando el canino para en seco.

**-Has encontrado algo?-** pregunta Kakashi.

**-Sí, un arma y…** -olisquea- es de ella –**le responde.**

Hatake lo coge y lo examina, sabe que es ella ya que en la empuñadura de la daga aparece el sello de su ciudad- **es de ella.**

**-Es extraño que se haya deshecho así de su arma** –analiza la chica.

**-Espera!** –llama Pakkun, todos le miran- **Huelo el rastro de alguien más… por como huele y que lleva tiempo sin ducharse…**

**-Le conoces?** –pregunta curioso Naruto.

**-No, solo se que por eso es un hombre y no una mujer.**

Todos caen al suelo.

**-A esa princesa que escoltais le persigue alguien?** –intenta saber Jiraiya.

**-Asi es** –le mira el peligris- **es un ninja exiliado que trabaja como Mercenario.**

**-De qué lugar es?**

**-Es del país del Fuego, eso está claro, sabe dominar ese elemento y he de reconocer que no lo hace tan mal…**- se guarda la daga**- tsk! Ya le advertí la otra vez! –**dice para él mismo.

Sakura mira al sensei por lo último dicho algo extrañada- **_"La última vez?"_** –arquea una ceja.

**-Le he localizado!** –ladra el perro en la rama de un árbol y comienza a saltar. Todos los demás dejan de hablar y le siguen.

* * *

_Notas de Autor:_

_Otra vez a la carga estoy! XD Esta vez al menos he alargado un poco el fic! Y si! era Narutiko quien aparece... JAJA! Asi que las apuestas Sasuke o Naruto han llegado a su fin! JAJA!_

_**Agradecimientos por sus reviews a: Lin Hashimoto, leeloochan, Yume, Sanneechan, Griffmoon, Tere-chan, Shiho Haibara, Seyruu, Rimi, Hatake Miaka, Haruko Hatake, Anniki, Clau17 ySakuma-chan!**_

**Nos vemos en el sig. cap y... MAS REVIEEEWS, ONEGAI! **

**atte:**

**Maky Kaos**


	15. Te lo prometiTsk Dónde está este tío?

_**Cap.15 Te lo prometí… Tsk! Dónde está ese tío?**_

_**-A esa princesa que escoltais le persigue alguien?** –intenta saber Jiraiya._

_**-Asi es** –le mira el peligris- **es un ninja exiliado que trabaja como Mercenario.**_

_**-De qué lugar es?**_

_**-Es del país del Fuego, eso está claro, sabe dominar ese elemento y he de reconocer que no lo hace tan mal…**- se guarda la daga**- tsk! Ya le advertí la otra vez! –**dice para él mismo._

_Sakura mira al sensei por lo último dicho algo extrañada- **"La última vez?"** –arquea una ceja._

_**-Le he localizado!** –ladra el perro en la rama de un árbol y comienza a saltar. Todos los demás dejan de hablar y le siguen._

Tras unas horas corriendo por el interminable bosque y siendo perseguidos mas de una vez por las feroces criaturas del lugar, Pakkun para en un pequeño descampado y como loco huele el lugar.

-**Qué ocurre ahora?** –pregunta Naruto.

-**Ese ninja es bueno…** -comenta- **a partir de aquí pierdo totalmente el rastro**- se gira hacia su llamante- **Lo siento Kakashi, pero parece que nos la ha jugado.**

-**Tsk!-** chasquea Sakura.

-**Si puedo aseguraros que está en esta zona y en algunas huellas que encontré me hacen saber que estaba cansado, asi que no andará muy lejos** –sigue explicando- **más adelante he notado olor a humo y más humanos, es decir, un poblado.**

-**Gracias Pakkun** –agradece Hatake- **en cuanto pueda te daré tu recompensa**.

-**Que tengáis suerte!** – y con un PUF! desaparece.

-**Bueno Kakashi-sensei! Y qué hacemos ahora?** –pregunta el rubio.

-**Cómo que qué hacemos?** –le mira confuso.

-**Claro! Seguimos por el alrededor o al poblado?**

-**No hace falta que nos acompañéis Naruto, esta es nuestra misión y…**

-**Ey! No me importa! Estoy harto de que la mayor parte de entrenamiento sea el espiar a las chicas con este pervertido!** –señala a su tutor.

_**-"Y eso no te incluye a ti también?"**_ –piensan a la vez Kakashi y Sakura.

-**Eso a qué vino, enano?** –le mira el "pervertido" con no muy buena cara.

-**Lo que has oído, Ero-sennin!**

-**Tsk! Niñato ingrato!**

-**Parad los dos! No es momento de pelear!** –se interpone la chica.

-**Es cierto… y menos delante de una bella chica** –Jir mira de reojo con una expresión algo sospechosa.

-**Ero-sennin!** –le riñe.

El Ninja Copia se gira y comienza a caminar.

-**Ne! Ne! Kakashi-sensei! Esperanos!**

El ermitaño para a su pupilo- **Kakashi, creo que en este caso será buena nuestra ayuda y no nos importa ayudaros, así le vendrá bien como entrenamiento a este mocoso.**

-**Estás seguro?** –gira un poco la vista y este asiente serio- **De acuerdo, haremos dos grupos y cada uno irá por este y otro oeste** – mira hacia el cielo, aún faltan un par de horas para que anochezca- **cuando ya se haga de noche nos encontraremos en el centro del poblado que Pakkun comentó, ok?**

Los tres afirman con la cabeza y Jiraiya se adelanta antes de que Uzumaki realizara una de sus absurdas preguntas- **Kakashi y yo iremos por el este, vosotros dos al este**- el Jounnin mira con algo de mosqueo al superior por quitarle el mandato que iba a hacer, pero este le ignora y prosigue- **Si os topais con él o cualquier cosa, Naruto invocará algún sapo y que nos encuentre de inmediato** –los dos asienten- **si es en caso contrario, haré yo lo mismo o Kakashi con sus perros.**

-**Entendido, Jiraiya-sama** –responde afirmativa Haruno.

-**Eso es Ero-sennin! Por fin te veo dar una orden como dios manda!** –exclama emocionado el muchacho de ojos azules.

-**Gracias Naruto… T.T** –coge compostura- **Bien?** –hace una señal con la mano y los dos jóvenes ninjas desaparecen, luego el peliblanco se gira hacia el no muy convencido compañero- **Siento haberte quitado el protagonismo, Kakashi** –señala hacia donde ellos se marcharon- **pero esos dos necesitan hablar y trabajar juntos.**

-**Si, quizás tengas razón** –añade seco, cosa normal en él pero Jiraiya sabe que no le gustó la idea.

Después de un rato de rastreo por parte de los dos más jovenes, paran en una de las ramas- **Tsk! Dónde se habrá metido ese tío!** –exclama Naruto.

-**Parece ser que este no es el lado por el que se fue, quizás Kakashi-sensei y Jiraiya-sama hayan tenido más suerte, eso espero…-**suspira la chica.

Ambos miran hacia el cielo y la noche ya está encima- **creo que lo mejor será ir al lugar de encuentr**o- chasquea mosqueada.

Mientras andan, Sakura mira de reojo al muchacho que andaba a su lado, sigue estando igual aunque ahora era más alto que ella, con la misma cara de pillo y travieso pero en esa mirada juguetona y risueña puede ver un cambio importante… madurez, sí, era extraño de imaginar en su amigo y exteriormente no aparentaba esa virtud, pero algo le decía a Haruno que el rubio había cambiado bastante en esos años de entrenamiento. En eso, Uzumaki se da cuenta de que le miran y de vuelta la sonríe.

-**Bueno Sakura-chan! Y qué tal te fue todo?**

-**Eh? Ah… Bien, Naruto… Como ya sabes Tsunade-sama me tiene como aprendiz y aprendí bastante en medicina**- explica.

-**Lo que espero es que no te haya pegado el mal genio esa vieja…** -murmura.

-**Cómo has dicho…?** –aparece una vena en la frente.

-**N-nada! Nada!** –ríe tontamente.

-**Y tu?** –pregunta haciendose la despreocupada, pero se muere por saber qué hizo durante tanto tiempo.

-**Yo?** –se hace el pensativo- **pues entrenar con Jiraiya-sama…**

-**Nada más?**

Asiente inocente- **qué más sino iba hacer? Ya sabes que quiero ser el próximo Hokage!** –grita alzando el puño.

-**Ya… ya… ¬¬**

Durante el camino hablan de cosas que han hecho en ese tiempo, cosa que el camino hizo muy ameno al llegar al poblado. Entran y buscan la plaza central del lugar, está relativamente vacío, quizás algún transeúnte pasaba pero desaparecía en la oscuridad de las callejuelas. No ven a sus entrenadores y deciden esperarles sentados en un banco.

-**Tsk! Cuánto tardan…** -se empieza a preocupar Saku.

-**Tranquila! Seguro que han visto a una tía buena y han ido tras ella!** –comenta despreocupado él en este caso.

-**No digas bobadas!** –le riñe.

-**Pues no me extrañaría de Ero-sennin… y de Kakashi-sensei tampoco** –pone las manos tras la nuca.

-**Yo tampoco de él…** -murmura recordando al último mencionado y a la princesa.

-**Decías?**

**-Eh? Que no me extraña de Jiraiya-sama! Jeje…**

El portador del Kyubi se queda un momento observando atentamente a la muchacha, esta se da cuenta y exclama molesta- **Qué miras?**

Este sonríe abiertamente- **En lo guapa que te has puesto!**

Ella se sonroja al instante- **N-no digas tonterías Naruto…**

-**No son tonterías y lo sabes, siempre me has gustado Sakura-chan y encima ahora estando más guapa… aún más!** –suelta de repente. Esto hace que ella las mejillas se pongan más rojitas- **Seguro que ya has tenido algún novio! Y yo después de tanto tiempo intentandolo… y nada!** –bufa fastidiado.

En el rostro de la chica se ve un semblante serio y triste- **No…** -susurra.

-**Nani?** –la mira curioso.

-**Que no he tenido ningún novio… desde queos fuisteis…** -la voz es amarga.

-**Anda ya! No me digas que aún le esperas!** -Naruto se da cuenta de lo que dijo- **E-esto… era solo una broma! Lo siento!**

La pelirrosa niega- **No pasa nada, ya se que soy una estúpida… El hecho de que estes aquí a mi lado me ha dado mucha alegría** –sonríe falsa mientras se levanta del banco de piedra.

-**Sakura-chan…**

-**Tranquilo** –intenta aguantar las lágrimas.

De pronto algo inesperado sucede, unos brazos la rodean con fuerza y ternura, Haruno abre los ojos al ver que su amigo la abrazaba así- **N-Naruto…**

-**No me engañas Sakura-chan… quizás aún siga ingenuo en muchas cosas pero en esto nunca lo he sido** –la habla con dulzura- **estoy aquí, y si nos hemos vuelto a ver quiere decir que le volverás a ver**- ella hunde el rostro en el pecho del muchacho- **yo no me he rendido aún en buscarle.**

-**P-pero…**

**-Él quiso irse para buscar una manera de ser fuerte a su manera y seguir con su venganza hacia Itachi, pero tengo la intuición de que le encontraremos y pronto, te lo prometí Sakura-chan…**

La joven ninja también le abraza con fuerza- **Pero y si vuelve a caer en manos de Orochimaru? Y si no lo ha hecho ya?** –grita.

Uzumaki la mira desde su posición y la responde sin pensarlo- **pues le traeremos de vuelta aún si debo romperle las piernas!**

Ese comentario la hace reaccionar, piensa en lo dicho en su amigo de infancia, esconde más el rostro en el jersey naranja y negro de él y en suspiro se escucha- **Gracias Naruto…**

-**Para eso somos un equipo…** -los dos siguen en la misma posición, llevaban tanto tiempo sin verse que no querían volver a separar esa amistad que tanto les unió.

Mientras cerca del pueblo dos hombres ninjas llegan.

-**Tsk! Nada, ni una miserable pista de ese cretino** –comenta fastidiado el más viejo.

-**No tiene que andar lejos, las pistas eran recientes** –añade el enmascarado.

-**Aja, y la lluvia le detendrá durante toda la noche, ventaja para nosotros** –mira el cielo y un par de gotas caen.

-**Si y para descansar su cabeza con las habladurías de la princesa, si está despierta le dará mucha guerra** –piensa en alto.

-**Jeje, sería divertido verlo, tranquilo Kakashi, mañana les encontraremos seguro entre los cuatro** –se traquea el cuello- **además esos mercenarios no son de matar, si lo hacen el contratador no les pagará nada…**

**-Quizás nos venga bien descansar por hoy** –da la razón.

**-Por cierto Kakashi… tu antigua alumna ha cambiado mucho!**

**-Mm? Tú crees?**

**-Aja! Lo único que por culpa de la vieja loca de Tsunade la habrá ****pegado alguna de sus manías!**

**-Bueno, quizás alguna** –solo responde.

El ermitaño ve que su compañero reacciona distinto ante la mención de la Jounnin y decide preguntar- **Oye Kakashi…** -se corta al ver a su compañero ninja quieto y mirando seriamente al frente- **pasa algo?** –pregunta y también mira hacia ese lado y lo que ve es a dos muchachos abrazados mientras la lluvia empieza a caer con más ímpetu.

**-Sakura…** -solo sale en susurro del viento en labios del Ninja Copia…

* * *

_Notas de autor:_

Listo! El cap 15! JEJEJEJE! ALA! 176 Reviews que iluuuuuuuu!

Feliz año nuevo a todos de ante mano!

Sakura no va a ser la unica que lo vaya a pasar mal! Jejeje! Pronto las cosas se caldearán maaaaaaaas! Qué hará Kakashi? Dirá algo? Les separará? O se irá tan tranquilo a perderse por el camino por la vida? XD

**Gracias a: tere-chan, Rimi, netsumi-chan, leeloo-chan, Seyruu, Shiho, Yume, Arhen, Lin, Nutry, Micky, Haruko y Silvery por sus revieeeews!**

_**NOS VEMOS EN EL 16! DEJEN REVIEEEEEWS! JA NE!**_

_**Atte: Maky Kaos**_


	16. Buscando al secuestrador, ¡¿Kakashi?

_**Cap.16 Buscando al secuestrador… Kakashi-sensei?**_

_El ermitaño ve que su compañero reacciona distinto ante la mención de la Jounnin y decide preguntar- **Oye Kakashi…** -se corta al ver al ninja quieto y mirando seriamente al frente- **pasa algo?** –pregunta y también mira hacia ese lado y lo que ve es a dos muchachos abrazados mientras la lluvia empieza a caer con más ímpetu._

_-**Sakura…** -solo sale en susurro del viento en labios del Ninja Copia…_

Las gotas caían sobre ellos, Kakashi seguía observando a ellos dos, Jiraiya mira otra vez al hombre y sonría para si, luego alza la mano y grita a la pareja que se abrazaban- **Ahí estamos Narutooo! Por fin, lo conseguiste!**

Naruto y Sakura se separan rapidamente del susto que se llevan por los gritos del sanin.

-**E-Ero-sennin?** –se sonroja como un tomate.

**-Ah… esto no es lo que piensas! Esto…!** –se pone nerviosa y también se pone colorada.

**-Felicidades muchacho! Ya era hora! Jejeje** –da una gran palmada a su pupilo.

**-He dicho que no es lo que piensas!** –le vuelve a repetir la pobre chica, pero Jir ni caso, sigue felicitando y metiéndose con el joven ninja.

Hatake aún sigue mirando desde su sitio, y silenciosamente se gira camino en busca de un lugar para resguardarse de la repentina lluvia. Haruno lleva su vista hacia el hombre que se iba, sin comprenderlo posa la mano en el pecho por encima del corazón y se siente mal por el malentendido.

**-NE! Kakashi-senseeei! A dónde vas? Esperanoooos!** –se suelta del viejo y corre hacia él.

**-Mm?** –le mira cuando se pone a su lado con el único ojo visible- **pues a buscar el lugar para pasar la noche** –responde seco.

**Aaah…** -se rasca la cabeza- **por cierto! Tengo que contarte todo lo que hice en este tiempo!** –salta.

El peligris suspira resignado, en esos momentos no estaba para escuchar las "aventuras" del muchacho, pero siendo como era Narutito, le empieza a oir.

Sakura aún veía irse a los dos quieta, nota algo taparla la cabeza y alza su vista- **uh?**

**-Anda, no te quedes quieta o cogerás un resfriado**- es Jiraiya quien la está tapando con parte de su kimono.

**-Ah… Gracias, Jiraiya-sama** –empieza a caminar a la par que él. Mira de vez en cuando al gran hombre algo sonrojada- **esto…** -dice.

**-Am? Dime Sakura.**

**-Lo que quiero decir es que no ha pasado nada entre Naruto y yo… no quiero que haya un malentendido y piense lo que no es…** -hace una mueca- **No es que no me guste, pero para mi Naruto siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo y…**

**-Jaja! Tranquila mujer! Si ya lo sabía!** –suelta una carcajada.

**-C-cómo que ya lo sabía…! O.o**

**-Más bien lo hice para fastidiarle un poco** –señala al rubio que andaba junto a Kakashi mientras sigue riendose- **si ves la cara que puso…**

**-Pues a mi no me hace gracia… T.TU**

**-Ni a ti, ni a "él**" – recalca mientras la guiña un ojo.

**-Ah? **–se queda más pillada.

La lluvia se hace más fuerte.

**-Vaya, mejor será que corramos, venga Sakura!**

Ella asiente y corre con él pasando a los dos que andaban tranquilos.

**-EEEEEH! **–les llama Uzumaki.

**-El último que llegue paga la estancia!** –grita el ermitaño.

**-Eso no valeeeee!** -de inmediato Naruto corre tras ellos dejando atrás al Jounnin.

**-De todas formas me iba a tocar pagar a mi…** -sigue con su andar pasota.

Finalmente los cuatro llegan al poblado y se paran casi al frente de una pensión.

**-Bien, para no llamar tanto la atención, iremos por separado** –explica Kakashi- **tendremos que quitarnos los distintivos ninja** –señala.

**-Nani?** –se queja el joven- **p-pero…!**

**-Calla y escucha, Naruto! Kakashi-sensei tiene razón! **–le regaña Sakura- **si quien buscamos desde lo lejos nos ve, las bandanas será una señal y él huirá.**

**-Tsk! Está bien… y como es eso de que nos separaremos?**

**-Ejem… bien, Sakura y tu iréis con Jiraiya-sama, así pareceréis una "familia"** –dice el peligris.

**-Familia?** –mira de arriba abajo al viejo no muy convencido- **además, Sakura-chan tiene mi edad…** -la señala.

**-Eso es verdad** –se une la chica.

**-Estúpido!** –le da un coscorrón su actual tutor- **yo iré como tu padre y Sakura como tu novia!**

**-Q-Qué?** –ambos exclaman.

**-No armen tanto escándalo, queréis?**

**-Bueno** –Kakashi se apoya en la fachada de una casa- **yo entraré después de vosotros, Jiraiya-sama, luego hablamos.**

Los tres asienten, aunque los más jovenes no muy convencidos.

Una vez dentro piden la habitación para los tres y suben a ella. Cuando entran, es un cuarto normalito con tres futones seguidos, una mesita en una esquina, un armario empotrado con puerta corrediza y una puerta al otro lado para el baño, aunque lo que más valía la pena de ese lugar era el gran ventanal que se hallaba. El mayor de los tres sin dar aviso entra primero al baño y se cierra.

**-EH! Ero-sennin! No te cueles! Deberías dar permiso a entrar antes a Sakura!**

-Poco despues el hombre sale cambiado con un yukata grisaceo del lugar, dejando a Sakura sorprendida por tal rapidez.

**-Nunca he logrado descubrir cómo consigue hacer eso…** -murmura algo mosca el rubio.

**-Bueno chicos, yo voy a ver el lugar si encuentro algo y hablar con Kakashi, me ducharé en la noche asi que nos vemos para la cena. Podeis daros una ducha tranquilitos, o… bueno!** –empieza a reirse de forma muy pícara cosa que a Haruno no la hace mucha gracia y está apunto de tirarle lo primero que pille- **vosotros ya me entendeis! Jurjurjur!**- y se va cerrando la puerta.

**-Mm? Sabes a lo que se refería, Sakura-chan?** –se pregunta con tal cara de inocente.

**-Dejalo, Naruto…** -suspira resignada.

-**Duchate tu primero! Yo voy a estar limpiando y afilando mis Kunais y Shurikens!** –le comenta y se sienta en el suelo dando la espalda sacando de su mochila los utensilios para el trabajo.

La joven antes de entrar le mira curiosa, ver a Naruto "algo" responsable, se le hace muy raro, pero aún así sonríe ella alegre, de todas formas sigue siendo el mismo inocentón y cabeza perdida de siempre. Entra al baño y se quita toda esa ropa calada escurriéndola en la bañera, luego se toma una ducha relajante y sale con una toalla en la cabeza y el yukata blanco femenino que también encontró para ella.

**-Ya terminé Naruto, puedes…** -se para al ver como una fila de armas están puestas en el suelo y al chico al final terminando de pulir y afilar el último shuriken. Ella se había dado una buena ducha por lo que él debió estar comprobando minuciosamente dicho armamento.

**-Sí, ahora voy Sakura-chan!** –deja la estrella ninja en el suelo, se levanta y se gira para verla quedándose mudo al verla.

**-Q-qué ocurre, Naruto?**

**-Jeje!** –sonríe ampliamente- **De verdad que estás más guapa desde la última vez!**

La aludida se sonroja ligeramente- **Anda! Duchate de una vez, vas a coger un resfriado si sigues calado!**

**-Hai… hai… ATCHUS!**

**-Ves?** –le cierra la puerta y suspira resignada- **gracias… tonto…** -se dice en susurro.

Jiraiya y Kakashi estaban en un bar cerca del hotel hablando, este primero con su ración de sake, que no le falte!

**-Y bien?** –arquea una ceja el viejo- has encontrado algo en los registros del hotel?

**-Niegan a darme nombres**- contesta- **y de todas formas habrá cambiado su nombre… tsk! Se que está aquí** –se recuesta en la silla- **el olfato de Pakkun nunca me ha fallado y menos ahora…**

**-No dudo de las capacidades de tu perro ninjas, Kakashi…** -da un sorbo- **pero si no encontramos nada, mañana deberemos seguir buscando el alrededor.**

**-Aja…** -asiente cansado.

El ermitaño mira de reojo al hombre- **hagamos una cosa… Naruto y yo nos ocuparemos del resto esta noche, vosotros dos debeis de descansar, se te ve bastante cansado y si encontramos al renegado y es escurridizo como tu dices… será mejor que esteis bien preparados y despiertos.**

**-No hace falta eso, Jiraiya-sama…** -suspira- **… como ya sabeis esta es mi misión y la de Sakura..**

**-Je! Y? Eso ya sabes que no lo cumplo a rajatabla!** –se sirve más- **Y deja de llamarme Jiraiya-sama! Que aunque sea un sannin tu fuiste el pupilo del mío y nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo!**

**-Jeje… si… quizás tengas razón… pero me opongo a lo que propones de esta noche.**

**-Mira, ahora yo te hablo como un superior! Insisto en que descanseis! Un ninja sin energías no sirve para nada!**

**-Pero…**

**-Ya es hora de cenar!** –no deja terminar al Jounnin- **Naruto y Sakura nos deben estar esperando… y no es bueno hacer esperar en especial a las mujeres, verdad?** –ríe divertido.

**-Si… jaja! Además Sakura tiene su genio** –añade.

**-Lo se… lo se… es una muchacha con carácter! Le vendría bien para Naruto…** -piensa en alto mientras se rasca la barbilla como si estuviese tramando algo.

Hatake se levanta y paga lo bebido, no contesta a eso último del hombre, y empieza a salir del bar. Jir se le queda mirando ir, sabe que es reservado pero sus sospechas de viejo avispado le van dando pistas para su conclusión, por lo que sonríe abiertamente mientras le sigue.

**-Por cierto, Sakura dormirá en mi habitación** –suelta.

**-C-Cómo?** –mira incrédulo al peligris- no es ir muy rápido… eh? –levanta las cejas pícaramente.

**-Tsk! No digas tonterías…** -se sonroja un poco, menos mal que la máscara le camuflaba- lo digo porque no es conveniente que ella duerma sola con vosotros dos…

**-Ah… eso… pues a mi no me importaría… jejeje…**

El otro ninja le mira con cara de pocos amigos.

**-Era broma… era broma…** -mueve las manos tontamente disculpándose.

Una vez en el restaurante del hotel Kakashi se sienta en una mesa y el otro ninja en otra, debían seguir manteniendo distancias. Poco después los susodichos aparecen, Jiraiya les hace una señal con la mano para que le vean y se acerquen por lo que al Ninja Copia le avisa de la llegada, cuando levanta la vista de la carta del menú ve primero pasar a Naruto ya con el yukata gris que lleva él también y pasa su mirada hacia Sakura, que se queda embobado al verla con esa prenda delicada, sus mejillas sin explicación se sonrojan.

Uzumaki y Haruno se sientan frente al peliblanco, ella sabe que su sensei anda sentado cerca, le busca disimulada con la vista y sus miradas se encuentran, la muchacha hace un ligero movimiento con la cabeza como saludo pero él instantáneamente la gira con brusquedad hacia el folleto.

La ninja agacha la cabeza decepcionada por el comportamiento de él- **_"Creerá cualquier cosa de mi… seguro que piensa que estoy liada con Naruto…Además! A él no le importo de esa forma…"_**

**_-"Tsk! Idiota! No te quedes mirándola así!_** –piensa riñéndose a si mismo el portador del Sharingan- **_Qué vergüenza… y yo con cara de estúpido… T.T_** –luego recapacita en lo pensado- **_a todo esto… por qué me puse colorado?"_**

**-Yo voy a pedir sopa de miso y pepinos encurtidos con algo de…** -murmura el sannin.

**-Yo ramen! Y tú Sakura-chan?** –la mira curioso y la ve con la cara entristecida- **Sakura…-chan…?** –se preocupa.

**-Eh? Ah! Yo quiero… **-abre algo torpe la carta y elige lo primero que ve- **…una ensalada de arroz…**

**-Solo eso, muchacha?** –arquea una ceja el hombre.

**-Si… no tengo mucho hambre…**

**_-"Debe ser que esta aún en la edad de las dietas…"_** –piensa.

Cenan tranquilos, bueno… mas o menos ya que entrenador y pupilo peleaban por un trozo de carne a la mínima. Cuando terminan Jiraiya se levanta- **Naruto, nos vamos!**

**-Nani! A dónde?**

**-A investigar el pueblo.**

**-No! Ya conozco tu forma de investigar! Yo me quedo aquí con Sakura-chan!** –se cruza de brazos.

**-Sakura, tú dormirás en la habitación de Kakashi y él con nosotros**- comenta serio, sin bromas presentes- **él ya ha salido y te espera fuera** –señala- **el enano y yo nos encargamos de vuestra misión esta noche, los dos descansad para mañana** –concluye.

**-P-pero Jiraiya-sama…**

**-Vamos Naruto!** –le llama ya yéndose.

**-Si!** –se gira un momento hacia ella- **nos vemos mañana, vale? Si encontramos algo te avisamos!**

La chica asiente y les ve irse, luego ella se levanta para encontrarse algo desganada con su ex –profesor… Le ve apoyado en la puerta esperándola, aunque llevase el yukata, aún seguía llevando la máscara.

**-Jiraiya-sama me comentó el plan…** -le dice sin mirarle.

**-Eh… ah, bien… subamos entonces y cambiemos nuestras cosas de habitacines** –empieza a caminar y ella tras él le sigue. Los dos caminan por el largo pasillo del lugar.

**_-"Estúpida… ni siquiera quiere mirarte… tengo que dejar de hacerme ilusiones tontas… además, yo sigo enamorada de él…"_** –le sigue recordando, da un fuerte suspiro y va a levantar la vista hacia el ninja que andaba frente suyo.

Pero siente una mano agarrarla con fuerza del brazo, todo se hace confuso y muy rápido- **_"Mierda! Una emboscada?"_** - un golpe en su espalda al ser empotrada contra la pared- **_Qu-qué….?_** –no logra preguntar al notar unos labios sellar los suyos con fuerza y una mano abarcar su rostro, sus ojos se abren de par en par y frente a ella ve unos ojos cerrados y en uno de ellos una larga cicatriz partiendo justo en el medio y el flequillo gris de…- **_"Kakashi-sensei?"_**

_**Notas de autor:**_

JUJUJUJUJU! Esta vez si que me matais por dejarlo asi! XDD Pero lo bueno se hace esperar jijiji! Esta vez le alargué un poquito más, espero que os vaya gustando mi historia ya que junto con vuestros comentarios me animan a seguir la historia.

Bueno… gracias por sus reviews a: **_Seyruu, kakashi no kanojo, Tomo-chan, Lin, Saku, dilakua, clau17, arhen, leeloo, Yume, Griffmoon, Tatyana, Tere-chan, Rimi, San-neechan, Sakuma-chan, Umi, Hikari-dono, Haruko Hatake y Silvery!_**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS QUE SIEMPRE SON MU BIEN RECIBIDOOOOOOOS!**

Nos vemos en el sig. Cap! Qué pasara? Pues yo aún no tengo ni idea! XDD 

**ATTE. MAKY KAOS**


	17. Que ocurre? Una noche movidita

_**Cap. 17 Qué ocurre? Una noche "movidita"**_

_**-"Estúpida… ni siquiera quiere mirarte… tengo que dejar de hacerme ilusiones tontas… además, yo sigo enamorada de él…"** –le sigue recordando, da un fuerte suspiro y va a levantar la vista hacia el ninja que andaba frente suyo._

_Pero siente una mano agarrarla con fuerza del brazo, todo se hace confuso y muy rápido- **"Mierda! Una emboscada?"** - un golpe en su espalda al ser empotrada contra la pared- **Qu-qué….?** –no logra preguntar al notar unos labios sellar los suyos con fuerza y una mano abarcar su rostro, sus ojos se abren de par en par y frente a ella ve unos ojos cerrados y en uno de ellos una larga cicatriz partiendo justo en el medio y el flequillo gris de…- **"Kakashi-sensei?"**_

Era él en verdad? O una ilusión? No sabía como interpretar esos momentos… pero… era verdad, estaba sintiendo los dulces labios del Jounin, pero por qué? No lo entendía muy bien aunque lo que sí tenía seguro es que sus piernas no respondían y temblaban, una sensación extraña que nunca tuvo, excepto cuando en antaño tenía cerca a Sasuke, pero no, no era la misma sensación!

Nota a alguien pararse por donde ellos están y observarles un rato, pero a ella le daba igual, que mirasen lo que quisieran! La muchacha se deja llevar por ese beso que por desgracia se termina cuando nota que el hombre se separa, cuando abre los ojos poco a poco, le ve ya con la cara tapada y la mano en su máscara. Había sido la mejor oportunidad para verle el rostro… pero ella como tonta se dejó llevar en esa nube.

**-Kak…** -intenta balbucear pero el hombre después la tapa la boca con la mano- **_"Ah?"_** –ahora sí que no entiende nada, cuando le mira mejor ve al ninja mirando hacia un lado, ella también lleva su vista hacia ese lado y le ve… ve a Firen! El hombre que antes se había parado había sido él, seguía su caminar estudiando un mapa.

-Por poco… -musita Kakashi sin quitarle la vista- te hemos encontrado.

Nota una mano posarse sobre la suya, cuando mira ve que aún tiene tapada la boca de Sakura- **Uy! Lo siento… jeje…** -se rasca tontamente la cabeza.

**-Por qué lo sientes?** –pregunta la ninja, en su voz no se distinguía si serenidad, angustia o enfado, lo cual, él lo nota.

**-Esto…** -se pone pensativo.

**-Está bien… déjalo** –ella pasa de su lado a la habitación para coger las cosas dejando al hombre aún pensativo.

**_-"Qué es lo que hice?"_** –empieza a encajar las cosas- **_"A ver… estabamos caminando por el pasillo… y en este pasillo que no tiene donde esconderse apareció de frente Firen, entonces para disimular y no nos viese yo cogí a Sakura y…_** -recuerda bien lo que hizo**- Glups!** –traga, su mente había actuado como un shinobi, camuflándose como fuese con tal de despistar al enemigo, pero no se dio cuenta que con quien había realizado "dicho camuflaje" había sido con su exalumna- **_"Pero qué coño hice? Estoy loco! Joder!" _**–por una vez en la historia… se le puede ver a Hatake tras la ninja tirándose casi de los pelos y jurándose así mismo.

Haruno sin decir nada, se mete en su habitación compartida para ir a por sus cosas, mientras él hace lo mismo, entra en el cuarto y recoge sus ropas- "**_Y ahora qué la digo? Lo más seguro que lo haya entendido al ser una misión… o no?" –_**se teme lo peor.

Cuando sale ya Sakura estaba en la puerta- **Hasta mañana Kakashi-sensei** –se despide algo seca.

**-Em… ah… hasta mañana Sakura…** -le responde de forma algo tonta, ella se gira y comienza a entrar- **esto… Sakura…? **-la llama.

Por ella entraría y no se giraría, solo quería entrar cuanto antes y estar sola- dime.

**-Siento por lo del beso de antes… pero era por la situación para que…** -intenta excusarse**.-…Firen no nos reconociese y no había tiempo para hacer jutsus y demás…** -termina la frase del profesor, ella suspira y añade- **algo más?** –se está reteniendo para gritarle, pegarle o romper a llorar en ese mismo sitio… pero era una Kunoichi y no podía dejar ver ese tipo de sentimientos aflorar por algo en una misión.

**-Vaya… como siempre te me adelantas… jeje**! –está sudando la gota fría, la ve ahí parada sin querer ni siquiera mirarle- **ah… no me digas que era tu primer beso?** –intenta romper el hielo con alguna de sus bromas- **anda! No me digas que es eso! Jeje.**

**_PLAAAAAAAF!_** –una sonora bofetada resuena por todo el pasillo y luego el cerrar de un fuerte portazo.

Un ninja se hallaba frente la puerta, con la cabeza casi vuelta y los ojos abiertos de par en par, inmóvil. Tras varios minutos, se lleva una mano a una mejilla bastante magullada y se gira para meterse a su cuarto, ese golpe no había sido como los que ella podía dar en "broma", no… era una bofetada con sentimiento y dolor. Cierra su puerta, tiene la mirada al suelo y los puños bien apretados- **Mierda!** –exclama y da un puñetazo a la pared, era algo que debía hacer para desfogar su rabia, esta vez su ego pasota no servía para nada, lo admitía rotundamente, era un estúpido que la había cagado con todas las letras con la joven pelirrosa.

Mientras que por el pasillo un hombre pelirrojo se enciende un cigarro con tranquilidad- **Mm… me sonaban de algo esa pareja de antes…** -se dice pensativo- Jeje, de todas formas parecía que se lo pasaban bien… -rie divertido- **Tsk! Qué más da! Ahora es el trabajo que tengo** –saca unas llaves y abre la puerta, la luz estaba encendida y tumbada en la cama yacía dormida Nakae. El desterrado se acerca y la palmea en la cara- **Eh! Tú despierta de una vez! **–la sigue dando.

Cuando la muchacha parpadea, y abre los ojos de repente al ver en la situación en la que estaba, se intenta mover pero nota las manos y pies atadas- **SUELTAME!** –le grita.

-**Callate y no des la tabarra, tsk!**

**-TE ORDENO QUE ME SUELTES!**

**-Di lo que quieras pero yo no soy un lacayo, princesita mimada**

**-Muy bien… **-frunce el ceño, coge aire y suelta un fuerte grito- **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SOCORROOOOOOOOOOO!**

Del sonido, a Firen se le cae el cigarro al suelo y se adelanta para taparla la boca- **Sshhh! No grites, mocosa!** –pero la chica abre más la boca y le mete un gran mordisco en la mano.

**-AAAAARGH!** –se queja- **PUÑETERA NIÑA! **–la da un tortazo en la cara, ella cae de nuevo en la cama por el impacto. Ahí ella, no se deja intimidar y sigue gitando. El mercenario resignado coge un pañuelo, la agarra bien y la tapa la boca con la prenda- **Ahora estate calladita! Tsk!** –se levanta y va a por una bolsa que había traido, la coge y se sienta de nuevo en la cama para vigilar a su rehén- **No estoy aquí para hacer de niñera… tsk!** – refunfuña mientras abre la bolsa y coge unas cajitas con comida dentro, pilla los palillos y empieza a comer.

La princesa le mira con bastante furia y rabia, este a veces se ríe ante su cara al verla así, mas de pronto se oye un ruido proveniente del estómago de ella- **_BRRRRRRRGGGG_** (nota: estómago de Nakae XD) –ella se sonroja ante esto y mira hacia otro lado.

**-Mm?** –la mira- **tienes hambre?** –le enseña el tarro con la deliciosa sopa con condimentos.

Ella hace un bufido y mira más descaradamente hacia otro lado.

**-Muy bien… veo que no, más para mí, jeje!** –sigue comiendo, ella le mira de reojo, sino fuese por el pañuelo de la boca, se la vería babear por hambre, pero ella no se dejará vencer…- **Mm! Delicioso está esto! **–se burla y deja el tarro vacío para ir a por lo siguiente.

La pobre chica llevaba sin comer bastantes horas… y el estómago seguía delatándola, suspira resignada y mira finalmente al hombre. Este la mira y ríe victorioso- **Qué, ya cedes a estarte calladita y ser más sumisa?** –como respuesta ella le lanza una mirada de fastidio- **más vale que estés calladita o no comes hasta que lleguemos, niñita…** -alarga su mano y la baja el pañuelo, ella sigue con su mirada pero está sin decir palabra- **Muy bien… aquí tienes lo tuyo**- le deja su parte al lado de ella- **Ahora come y déjame tranquilo con lo mío** –pero el hombre para antes de echarse algo de comida a la boca y ve que ella sigue quieta y mirandole- **Qué pasa? No te gusta? Pues te fastidias!**

**-No es eso cabeza hueca!** -le recrimina- **Tengo las manos atadas!**

**-Ah… es eso** –se da cuenta de forma indiferente- **y crees que te voy a desatar? Ya no pidas tanto… quejica!**

**-Al menos podrías dármelo tu! No!**

**-Jajajajajaja! –**ríe a carcajada limpia- **Ni lo sueñes! Yo ya te dije que no soy tu siervo ni nada parecido, si tienes hambre arréglatelas tú misma! Ni sueñes que te dé de comer! Cuando termine lo mío te taparé la boca, asi que aprovecha!** –y sin quererla decir más se pone nuevamente a comer malhumorado.

**-Tsk!** –se sienta mejor en la cama y mira hacia otro lado muy molesta, de vez en cuando miraba el tazón con arroz y pollo… En su vida se atrevería a comer como un perro, postrado ante alguien, asi que sigue con su orgullo de no comer así.

Firen termina lo suyo y descaradamente se tira un eructo- **Ah… qué bien supo…** -gira su vista hacia la rubia- **Veo que en verdad no tenías hambre… muy bien –se levanta **y coge las raciones de** ella**- **Se lo echaré a los perros que hay en la calle, ellos al menos lo apreciarán más** –comenta tan tranquilo.

Ella observa como se vuelve y se inicia a ir con su comida, por loque no aguanta más- **Espera! Está bien!**

El pelirrojo sonríe satisfecho y se acerca nuevamente dejándole los tazones a su lado. Ella se inclina como puede para no mover las raciones que están sobre la cama y empieza a comer torpemente. El ninja la observa aún desde su sitio, y ve que el tazón se va a caer, con suma rapidez para dicho cuenco- **Eres una patosa, princesita… tsk! Anda! Sientate de nuevo!** –ella le mira confundida y asi lo hace- **Si sigues así tirarás todo y lo dejarás perdido!** - se sienta también cerca de ella- **abre la boca!** –la ordena desganado, y la empieza a dar de comer, cosa que ella lo toma con ganas y mucho apetito.

El desterrado la mira, y una ligera sonrisa apacible aparece mientras la ve comer, cuando se da cuenta la quita el tazón- **Ya está! Si cmes más te pondrás como una vaca!**

Ella no se queja y suelta una exclamación de alivio- **Aaah…! Qué bien! ya no me duele el estómago…**

Él no dice nada y se levanta para dejar a un lado los platos y demás. Luego coge una de las servilletas y se acerca para limpiar el rostro de Nakae que estaba llena de salsa. Esto la sorprende y levanta su vista ante el gran hombre serio, creía que iba a ser uno de esos secuestradores sin ningún escrúpulo pero para su sorpresa no parecía uno de ellos…

**-Bien! Ahora duérmete!** –la tapa otra vez la boca, pero ve que la chica se esta poniendo roja y se encoge un poco con expresión de dolor- **Tsk! Y ahora qué te ocurre?** –la quita la prenda.

**-E-es que… t-tengo que…** -mira vergonzosa hacia el cuarto de baño.

**-Joder…! Te estas cogiendo demasiadas confianzas conmigo! Y no te creas que soy indulgente!**

**-Ay…!** –se encoge de nuevo, él suspira como antes resignado por la situación y la desata de los pies.

**-Andando!** –la empuja.

**-Y… y qué hay de las manos?**

**-No te pases…**

**-COMO QUIERES QUE ME BAJE LAS… ?** - se calla y se sonroja.

-**ERES DE LO MÁS PESADO QUE HAY!**

**-Y TU DE LO MÁS ESTÚPIDO!** –pero se queda quieta- **AYAYAYAY! QUE ME MEOOOOO! **–y empieza a moverse de un lado a otro.

Firen al verla en situación desesperada la detiene y la quita las cuerdas de las muñecas y la echa con poca delicadeza dentro del cuarto- **Y no tardes! En un minuto abro y me da igual como estés!** –cierra la puerta con fuerza.

Al instante, se oye un ruido de alivio total por parte de la chica- **Menos mal…** -pero rápidamente empieza a buscar con la mirada algún objeto de uso, no encuentra nada que la sirva, abre con sumo cuidado y sin ruido uno de los cajones y con suerte ve una cajita de primeros auxilios, la abre y coge de inmediato unas pequeñas tijeras. Cuando termina se guarda el objeto por debajo de la falda enganchándola y sale- **Ya está!**

Él la esperaba y la ata de inmediato guiándola hacia la cama pero esta vez la empuja al suelo y quien se tumba a la cama es el hombre- **Buenas noches!**

**-C-cómo?** **me vas a dejar dormir en el suelo?**

**-Anda, pues claro, te creias que tras pagar yo el lugar voy a dormir ahí abajo? O es que quieres dormir conmigo?** –levanta la ceja pícaramente.

**-N-Nunca!** –se rojiza por el comentario.

**-Jeje… sabía que te lo pensarías mejor…** - la tira la almohada en plena cara, cierra los ojos y se pone a dormitar- **mas vale que no intentes nada… estaré atento**.

Ella atrae como puede dicha almohada y enfadada se recuesta en la incómoda madera del suelo.

Un par de horas más tarde, Firen dormía plácidamente, tanto que con sus ronquidos no dejaba dormir a la pobre princesa. Ella está bocarriba mirando el techo con resignación, mientras que con las tijeras que había conseguido antes sigue crtando como puede las gordas sogas.

**-Ojalá estuviese aquí mi querido Kakashi-sempai…** -suspira con ojos llorosos y **estrellitas- él** seguro que me salvará, dejará a esa llorosa niña y volverá a mi! JOJO! –por fin consigue tras tanto esfuerzo cortas las cuerdas, con cuidado se levanta y mira hacia la ventana para salir, pero oye un bufido del hombre dormitado, ella se arma de valor y coge con ambs manos las tjeras, se acerca sigilosa a la cama y las alza en lo alto- **_"Así no volverás a perseguirme!"_** –las va a baar pero oye un murmuro.

**-Nasha…** -musita.

**-Um…? Nasha?** –se pregunta la chica al oir ese nombre en boca del ninja- **_"Perfecto… ahora este tío habla en sueños…" _**T.TU

**-Tsk! Soltadla! Dejarla ir!** –exclama en sueños, esto hace captar la atención de Nakae- **Malditos cabrones…** -musita enfadado, estando de espaldas a la muchacha, pero ella aunque no pueda verle la cara, nota que está sufriendo en esa pesadilla, observa como la gran mano de él se aferra fuerte en la almohada- **N-Nasha… te salvaré…** -el cuerpo se relaja y poco después vuelve a sus usuales ronquidos.

La rubia estaba de pie con las tijeras aún en alto y escuchando lo que decía el hombre, luego se le queda observando pensativa, pero ya no había furia en su cara sino preocupación…-

De pronto una mano la tapa la boca y tira hacia atrás, ella se asusta y suelta un pequeño gemido- **Mmm!**

**-Shh… -**escucha tras ella, gira un poco su cabeza y se encuentra con el rostro de…- **_"Kakashi-senpai!"_** –piensa abriendo los ojos.

**-No hagas ningún ruido…** -la susurra en el oído, por lo que ella asiente. Así, el Ninja Copia con sumo cuidado de no despertar al renegado desata a la chica y la coge en brazos para que ella no hiciese ningún ruido o tropezase, se levanta con ella y retrocede un poco para mala suerte de oirse el crujir de una baldosa. Se queda quieto… mira al hombre tumbado sobre la cama, parece no haberse enterado por lo que aprovecha y se gira para saltar por la ventana.

**-Ibais a alguna fiesta sin invitarme?** –pregunta justamente Firen delante de ellos y atacándoles con su lanza. Por suerte Kakashi lo esquiva con facilidad retrocediendo hasta al lado de la cama, mira al lado del que estaba recostado y desaparece con un **_PUF!_**

-Veo que no me vais a dejar tranquilo, eh? Ninja Copia?

-Veo que ya te esperabas mi llegada, Firen –le contesta.

**_-Te crees que era tan estúpido para que me engañaras! Je!_** –ríe irónico- **Y dónde está tu novia?** –mira a los lados buscándola.

**-No se de quién hablas** –dice con indiferencia.

**-Con la que te estabas pegando el lote en el pasillo para despistarme… vaya beso que la estabas dando, tío! Jeje!** –ríe ahora divertido.

**-No se de que me hablas** –se hace el tonto, la princesa al oir eso mira al pelirrojo y luego al peligris abriendo los ojos de par en par- **Vas a atacar o vas a seguir diciendo tontarías?**

-**Las verdades ofenden… eh!** –alza su lanza y arremete contra el suelo lanzando gran cantidad de chispas yendo directas hacia Kakashi, este vuelve a esquivarlas con la chica aun en brazos.

**-Muy lento!** –exclama y le mete una fuerte patada haciendo que se golpee de lado en la pared- **Tsk! Qué te ocurre, gran Ninja Copia! Creía que esquivarías esta insignificante patada…**

**-El insignificante aquí eres tú!** –oye a un lado y un puñetazo va directo a su rostro empotrándolo contra la pared.

**-Sakura!** –exclaman tanto Kakashi como Nakae al ver a la chica que se colocaba bien sus guantes de pelea.

**-Maldita cría…** -escupe sangre- **veo que por fin apareces **–sonríe diabólico.

**-Acabemos de una vez esto, ya me he cansado** –responde seria, Hatake se queda sorprendido, ante él no se encontraba la alumna que conocía, en la mirada turquesa había seriedad y furia, al igual que dolor e impaciencia, cara y expresión firme y sin miedo ante su rival- **Kakashi-sensei!** –le llama.

**-Mm?**

**-Llévate a la princesa, yo me encargo de este sujeto…** -se pone en pose de combate.

**-No** –se opone- **será mejor que te llevases tú a la…**

**-He dicho que te la lleves de una puta vez! **–le exclama ordenante. El sensei no se esperaba esa respuesta de ella, solo asiente y desaparece con la que había sido la rehén.

**-EH! No huyas!** –Firen se dispone a seguirles pelirrosa se interpone en el medio y le ataca con otro derechazo, con suerte él lo evade y la golpea con su bastón. Haruno lo para con la rodilla, saca un par de Shurikens y arremete fallando ya que chocan contra otros Shurikens del ninja.

**-No aprendiste la última ves o qué?**

**-A decir verdad… Me abrió los ojos para ver lo tonta que fui por luchar solo con el 50 por ciento de mi nivel de chakra…**

**-De qué coño hablas?**

**-Admito…** -se acomoda de nuevo los guantes- **…que la Sakura que conocías era una estúpida niñata… pero ahora te enseñaré quién es realmente la verdadera… Inner Sakura! **–responde con una malévola sonrisa en ese angelical rostro.

----------------------

**_-"Qué la ocurría a Sakura?"_** –se pregunta Kakashi mientras salta por los tejados- **_"Tsk! Seguro que seguirá enfadada por lo ocurrido antes… Pero no creo que fuese como para ponerse asi… o si?"_** (nota: si doy mi opinión… Kakashi… tienes el tacto en el XXXX" T.TU)

**-Kakashi-sempai… **-oye que le llaman.

**_-" Aún así… ese chakra que desprendía… desde cuándo tenía tanto?"_** –sigue pensando.

**-Kakashi- sempai!**

**-Mm? **–mira hacia abajo- **Qué quieres, princesa Nakae?**

**-Puedes bajarme! Puedo correr y saltar yo solita!**

El Jounnin para en un lugar fuera del pueblo, sobre una rama escondida- estás bien? Alguna herida?

**-No, estoy bien** –no le mira y le da la espalda- **Ya puedes irte a buscarla.**

**-No, no puedo dejarla sola.**

**-Me da igual! Ella es más importante que yo! Lárgate a buscarla! Ya se que yo no te importo!**

**-Mm? A qué viene eso?**

**-Kakashi-sempai…** -se encoge- **lo has hecho?**

**-Ein? Si he hecho el qué? **– se rasca la cabeza- **_"Que habré liado yo ahra?"_**

**-Si… si la besaste…** -dice con un hilo de voz.

**-Ah? Dijiste algo?** –se agacha para oirla mejor.

**-No te hagas el tonto, Kakashi-sempai! Él lo dijo! Que os vio besándose!**

Hatake se levanta y mira sorprendido a la joven.

**-Lo sabía! Era verdad!** –le exclama con los ojos aguados.

**-U-un momento! No te creas todo lo que haya dicho ese tío, si es cierto que la besé.**

Cara de Nakae en blanco- **encima lo reconoce… O.o**

**-Pero no tenía opción o Firen nos descubría allí mismo, lo que no fue buena idea porque falló el plan, de todas formas, qué tonterías dices de que no me importas? Tú en estos momentos eres lo más importante.**

**-Si… claro! Solo soy una misión!**

**-Aparte de eso… estás en peligro, y a un amigo hay que ayudar cuando tiene problemas, sobretodo cuando dicho problema es que quieran matarte o secuestrarte! XD**

**-D-de vedad?** –le mira con ojos de corderito.

**-Em… esto… c-claro! .U**

**-KYAAAAAAA! SABÍA QUE EN EL FONDO SI QUE ME AMABAS, KAKASHI-SEMPAI Y NUNCA ME SERÍAS INFIEL!** –le abraza fuertemente.

**-P-Princesa Nakae! N-no me ha entendido! O.o**

-**No pierdes el tiempo, verdad Kakashi?** –escuchan una voz en una rama más alta.

**-J-jiraiya!** –exclama al verle y sonriendo de forma pícara- **E-esto no es lo que parece! **–intenta decir mientras se quita a la pegajosa chica que aún le abraza con fuerza.

**-Si… si…** -mueve la mano con indiferencia- **esa excusa me la inventé yo, asi que no cuela…** -baja a la rama donde ambos están- no tendrías que estar descansando en vez de estar ligando?

**Finalmente despega a la chica con corazoncitos alrededor y la baja- No** estoy ligando… -suspira resignado.

**-No?** –desaparece y aparece cogiendo el brazo de Nakae- **Entonces qué te parece, princesita si te vienes con este apuesto ermitaño?**

**-Ni loca! Sueltame viejo verde!** –se quita con brusquedad y se pone tras Kakashi- **Quién es ese viejo apestoso, Kakashi-sempai?**

**-V-viejo apestoso? –gruñe el sannin- um? Kakashi… no me digas que esta muchacha es…**

-Ah… -suspira nuevamente**- bien… Jiraiya-sama, te presento a la princesa Nakae.**

**-Vaya… asi que por fin rescatasteis a la princesita…** -la examina.

**-No me mires! **–le grita la joven.

**-Aja… es de confianza, princesa Nakae** –la dice para tranquilizarla- **Sakura anda ahora peleando contra Firen.**

**-Mm? Has dejado a Sakura sola contra el renegado? **–se extraña.

-**Aja **– observa que falta alguien a su lado**- y Naruto, dónde está?**

**-El enano se fue directo al hotel **–señala con el dedo hacia dicha dirección- **lo más seguro que eche una mano a Sakura cuando llegue** –explica.- **vi algo de movimiento mientras paseaba tranquilamente por estos lugares buscando "información" y os encontré **–comenta como si nada- **Si quieres yo me encargo de la mimada princesita y vuelves para ayudarla.**

**-No** –se gira- **Quiero que ella se las arregle sola.**

**-Eso! Kakashi-sempai se quiere quedar solo conmigo!** –le saca la lengua.

**-No me parece buena idea, Kakashi, ese hombre es de un nivel bastante alto…**- se cruza de brazos ignorando a ella- **en verdad, las razones por las que le ha llevado a hacer esto son suficientes como para pelear hasta la muerte.**

**-Las luchas entre ninjas siempre son a muerte, Jiraiya-sama** –añade frío.

**-Desde cuándo dejas de lado a tu equipo?**

**-Yo no estoy dando de lado a nadie, estoy ahora a cargo de la princesa, así me lo pidió Sakura.**

**-Estoy yo aquí y puedo hacerme cargo de ella, además… la vas a hacer caso?** -enarca una ceja- **Nunca has hecho caso de lo que te dicen, o es que quieres volver a cumplir a rajatabla las reglas?** –suelta directo.

Esto al peligris se le clava directo al corazón y aprieta los puños- **Tsk!**

**-Kakashi-sempai! Qué haces aún aquí?** –le riñe, este gira confundido la mirada hacia la rubia de ojos claros- **Me vas a decir que vas a dejar sola a una compañera de tu equipo? Si no vas… me desenamoraría de ti enseguida! **–empieza a bajar del árbol- **Tú! Viejo verde, llévame a un lugar seguro o no sirves para nada!**

-Pero **esta niña que se ha creido! Ni que fuese una princesa…** -bufa el susodicho- **… pero si es una princesa… XD** –se baja del árbol y mira hacia arriba donde se encuentra aún el otro ninja- **Y bien? Qué haces?**

* * *

_**Nota de Autor**_:

Naaaaaaaaaas! Jo! Siento tanto retraso xo mi ordenador estuvo estropeado y tuve que comprarme uno nuevo y hasta que pude conseguirlo... buaaaaaaa! En fin, aquí tenéis el sig. cap! Las cosas están tensas entre la esperada parejita... juju, y lo más interesante... qué la pasa a nuestra ninja Sakura? Irá Kakashi hacia Saku o se quedará con jir y la princesa? TA-DAAAN! LO VEREIS EN EL PROX. CAP! JUAS JUAS!

**Gracias a todos aquellos que me han mandado review! De todo corazón, en el próximo cap. subido os incluiré doblemente XD xo toy en un ciber y no me da tiempo a incluiros todos ¬¬.**

_**JA NE! Y REVIEWS XFA!**_

**Atte: Maky Kaos**


	18. Inner Sakura vs Firen Que pretende!

_**Cap. 18 Inner Sakura vs Firen. Qué pretende?**_

_-Pero **esta niña que se ha creido! Ni que fuese una princesa…** -bufa el susodicho- **… pero si es una princesa… XD** –se baja del árbol y mira hacia arriba donde se encuentra aún el otro ninja- **Y bien? Qué haces?**_

**-Mm… no me fío de ese ero-sennin! **–farfulla Naruto que andaba por las calles desiertas- **seguro** **que se ha ido a alguna casa de "esas"**- suspira resignado- **en fin… que haga lo que quiera que yo me piro a la camita… **-bosteza.

**-Estás seguro que vas a ir allí, niñato?** –se escucha una voz.

**-Mmm?** –gira su cabeza de forma despreocupada y ve a un grupo de hombres con cadenas, bates, etc, de manera amenazante.

**_CRAAAAASK!_** –alguien es lanzado contra unos contenedores- **Maldita cría!** –se levanta como puede Firen del suelo, justo Sakura se planta delante al bajar de un tejado.

**-Aún no tienes suficiente?** –sonríe burlona.

**-Tsk!** –la mira de forma desconfiada- "**_Esta chica no es como la de hace unos días… es como si se hubiese convertido en otra persona, al final me va hacer utilizarlo"_**- se pone otra vez en pose de ataque- Veo que por fin peleas en serio, chiquilla, jeje… eso está bien.

Sin contestar, la pelirrosa ataca nuevamente con suma rapidez dando un gran puñetazo pero el hombre consigue esquivarlo por los pelos, cuando guarda una distancia prudente, ve el boquete que la muchacha había provocado- **_"Esta niña es una burra!"_** –piensa y salta a un lado al verla otra vez atacar- El mercenario hace unos jutsus-**KATON NO JUTSU!** –una gran llamarada sale de su boca, Sakura lo evade dando un salto hacia atrás e impulsándose en un cubo de basura arremete al hombre- **_PUF!_**

**_-"Una copia"_** –piensa la chica- **_"Dónde está?"_**-examina al no verle**_- "Izquierda… derecha… detrás… arriba!"_** –da un par de pasos rápidos hacia atrás y una lanza es clavada con fuerza en el suelo. Ella se gira hacia donde está él, hace un jutsu y su figura empieza a distorsionarse.

**-C-cómo? Qué ocurre?** –se queda sorprendido al ver lo que pasaba, segundos después, la chica había desaparecido**- Tsk! No hay que fiarse… una técnica de ilusión** -se pone alerta- **Ahí viene!** –salta de un lado a otro esquivando una seria de Kunais y Shurikens- **Ja! Sólo eso!**

**-No cantes victoria **–advierte Haruno sentada en el tejado y con un kunai dando vueltas en sus dedos para luego tirarlo hacia él, que con su lanza lo aparta- **mal hecho…** -señala, cuando el ninja mira el arma que rechazó, ve un sello explosivo y en las demás armas lanzadas por ella también lleno de sellos- **Joder!**

**_PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!PUM!PUM!PUM!_** –una serie de explosiones se desencadenan.

El renegado empieza a girar con suma rapidez la lanza y así evitando que la explosión le quemase, pero el impacto del estallido le hace retroceder.

Sakura baja de su puesto- **DE PUTA MADRE!** –exclama victoriosa.

**-Por poco y buen plan pero…** -se escucha tras la gran polvareda apareciendo el pelirrojo magullado y con su arma clavada en el suelo que le había retenido para no salir disparado. Luego, desclava el arma y arremete contra ella con fuerza mientras ella con un simple kunai para las estocadas, un par de cortadas en los brazos pro nada importante. Su kunai es golpeado con fuerza y sale volando cayendo lejos, instintivamente se agacha para no recibir la clavada de la peligrosa lanza, saca otro kunai y lo hunde en la pierna del hombre pero no se libra del puñetazo en plena cara haciéndola salir disparada hacia el suelo- **_AGH!_**

**-Maldita zorra!** –se quita el cuchillo dejando que la sangre saliese y manchase el frío suelo- **Me has hartado pero bien, no quería llegar a este extremo pero…** - corre directa hacia ella. La ninja se prepara en defensa al ver que algo va sacando de entre sus ropas, ella levanta su kunai para la estocada pero Firen da un salto retrocediendo y la salpica de algo.

**-Tsk!** –se cubre pero ve que no ocurre nada con aquella sustancia transparente- **Agua?**

**- Frío… frío… o mejor dicho… pronto estarás muy caliente, jajaja! **-raspa la punta de la lanza con el suelo provocando chispazos, cuando lo levanta se ve el filo al rojo vivo y ardiendo.

**-"Ahora qué pretende este?"** –mira a los lados viendo un motivo de escapada y poder realizar un reemplazo, de pronto empieza a notar como sus ropas están empapadas, se mira rápidamente y abre los ojos- **n-no puede ser…!** –reconoce el olor del que está impregnada- **Gasolina!**

**-Jeje… creo que hoy encenderemos una bonita hoguera!** –exclama con cara asesina Firen.

**_PAF!_** –otro cuerpo al suelo inconsciente junto a los demás- **Qué aburridos son estos tipejos…** -murmura Uzumaki sacudiéndose las manos- **…y yo que creía que me iban a dar algo más de diversión…**

**_PLAS PLAS PLAS!_** –se escuchan unas palmadas-**Era de esperar del famoso niño Kyubi.**

El aludido se gira rápidamente para ver al sujeto en cuestión y abre los ojos al reconocer la figura.

**-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos… Naruto-kun** –de la cara del hombre sale una sonrisa burlona.

**-K-Kabuto!**

Mientras, en un lugar alejado del pueblo… dos personas caminan con cuidado y silencio, uno de ellos en concreto era Nakae, la princesa, que iba tras del gran hombre.

**_-"Maldito seas Kakashi… por qué has tenido que ir tras ella?"_** –frunce el ceño- **_"Tsk! Prefiere proteger a esa niñata antes que a mi!"_**

**-Oye viejo!**

**-No me llamo viejo, sino Jiraiya-sama, jovencita.**

**-Como sea! Qué relación tiene esa niñata con Kakashi-sempai?**

**-Mm? –arquea una ceja- niñata? Te refieres a Sakura?**

Ella asiente.

**-Ella fue la alumna de Kakashi, junto con el enano que ahora me encargo, Naruto y con otro compañero que tuvo.**

**-Ah? Otro más? **–levanta la vista hacia él- y **por qué no fue el otro con ella?** –pregunta algo molesta.

**-Bueno… si… pero…** -se rasca la barbilla- **…ese muchacho… no creo que vuelva a la aldea más… -mira hacia el cielo.**

**-Vaya… **-agacha la cabeza- **lo siento…**

**-Jeje… no se murió, pero a este paso… **-suspira resignado- **… desapareció hace años, Sakura tenía mucho apego a ese muchacho, demasiado a decir verdad** –resopla nuevamente- **pero el estúpido de él eligió un camino equivocado para hacerse más fuerte…** -la comenta, luego la observa y sonríe pícaro- **es que andabas celosa de ella con Kakashi?**

**-Eh? Ah… no… qué va…!**-contesta frunciendo el ceño y apartando la vista.

**-Mira, princesita…** -la habla tranquilamente- **Si Kakashi ha elegido ir a buscarla en vez de quedarse aquí contigo es porque en su momento él no supo ayudarla cuando su compañero y Naruto se fueron de ella, digamos que intenta protegerla de algún modo que antes no pudo. A veces, la soledad en una sola persona puede ser bastante triste y difícil de cargar **–termina con esta última frase y continúa su caminar.

La chica vuelve a mirar al viejo, en verdad, durante el viaje con ellos había empezado a comprender a su "salvador", él en todo el viaje había estado intentando que Haruno volviese a tener la confianza que tuvo antes de lo que pasó con sus compañeros de equipo. Según las palabras de Jir, esa ninja se sintió sola sin ellos… y Nakae sabe o intuye que su sempai siempre ha sido también muy solitario, y ella qué hizo mientras? Entrometerse y ponerse celosa… debía admitirlo, esos dos debían de cierto modo estar juntos al menos haciéndose compañía.

**-Oye… viejo…**

**-Jiraiya-sama **–repite- **respeto a tus mayores! ¬¬**

**-No deberías estar aquí.**

**-Y? **–la mira indiferente.

**-Lo que oyes, tus compañeros ninja te necesitarán.**

**-Ellos son mayorcitos, además Kakashi va a ayudar a Sakura.**

**-Ese no es el problema…** -quita la vista y aprieta su puño contra el pecho.

**-Qué es lo que ocurre?**

**-Es… una… trampa…-musita.**

**-C-cómo?**

**-Todo esto ha sido una trampa!** –grita -En **verdad no es a mi a quién quieren!**

**-Un momento** –coge a la princesa por los hombros- **de qué diablos estás hablando, cómo que no es a ti a quien persiguen?**

**-Bueno… en cierta manera, ese ninja del fuego si que va tras de mi, pero como cubierta, en verdad a quien quieren es a… **-la cuesta decirlo.

**-A quién? A Kakashi?**- se teme, es normal, un ninja bastante famoso y odiado por quienes fueron derrotados.

**-N-no! A Sakura!** –suelta.

La suelta algo brusco- **Tsk! Mierda!** –se levanta**- Quédate quietecita aquí, luego nos contarás todo con más detalles!**

Ella asiente bastante culpable y ve al sannin desaparecer, luego se sienta en una roca y se encoge un poco- Qué estoy haciendo? –se abraza.

**-KABUTO! Dónde tenéis a Sasuke!** –grita el un furioso Naruto atacando al ninja del sonido, pero este para el kunai con el suyo y se miran cara a cara.

**-Tranquilízate, Naruto-kun… habrás crecido pero sigues precipitándote a la mínima, así no conseguirás nada, como siempre… jejeje** –muestra su estúpida sonrisa nuevamente . Empeña fuerza y mantienen de nuevo las distancias.

**-Esta vez no te dejaré escapar!** –mueve sus manos para realizar un jutsu.

**-En estos momentos no deberías preocuparte por mí, sino por ella** –suelta de repente.

**-N-Nani?** – se para.

**-Aja…** -da un salto para posarse en el tejado de una casa- **también quieres perderla a ella?** –pregunta de forma irónica y señala hacia un punto donde se puede ver humo y la luz de unas llamas.

**-S-Sakura-chan!** –exclama al ver lo señalado, cuando vuelve la vista hacia el otro ninja, ya había desaparecido- **Tsk! Maldita sea! Me estaban distrayendo!** –no se lo piensa más veces y corre hacia el lugar.

**-Naruto!** –escucha la voz del ermitaño.

**-Ero-sennin! Sakura está en peligro!**

**-Lo sé!**

**-Nani?**

**-Luego hablamos, venga!**

**-Hai!**

Finalmente llegan hacia la luz y ve la hoguera a lo lejos, justo enfrente ven la figura de alguien más, divisan mejor y le reconocen- **Kakashi-sensei!** –le llama, pero ve que el hombre no se gira- **Kakashi-sensei?** –llega a su lado- **Sakura-chan está en peligr…** -se corta al ver el rostro de su antiguo profesor, le ve quieto, mirando al frente sin pestañear, su ojo negro azabache estaba dilatado y su sharingan, si pudiese describirlo con mejores palabras… parecía estar temblando como el resto de su cuerpo.

**-N-no llegué a t-tiempo…** -balbucea el peligris.

El chico observa hacia el mismo lugar que él y abre los ojos de par en par. Ante él, bajo la gran llamarada de fuego, yacía un cuerpo corrompido y quemado- **N-no puede ser ella… verdad? **–pregunta sin creérselo aún- **ella habrá escapado, seguro que es quien la atacó! **–mira a Kakashi, intentando convencerse.

El hombre mira a su antiguo pupilo con dolor y levanta uno de sus puños, dejando ver la bandana de Konoha, estaba todo claro…

Jiraiya aparta la vista ante esto.

**-N-no…** -niega- **No puede ser! Tsk! Qué haces ahí parado? Hay que ayudarla!** –se precipita hacia el fuego.

**-Naruto!** –le agarran- no **se puede hacer nada! Es demasiado tarde!**

**-No digas estupideces, ero-sennin! Hay que apagar el fuego!** –intenta quitarse.

**-Idiota! Es una hoguera demasiado grande! Es difícil recuperarla y no podemos hacer ningún jutsu de agua al no haberla cerca!**

El joven Kyubi cae de rodillas y pega con todas sus fuerzas al suelo-Joder! –las lágrimas caen, luego levanta la cara y grita al cielo- **SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

Unas inoportunas y tardías gotas empiezan a caer… dejando paso a la fuerte lluvia…

* * *

_Nota de Autor:_

A que no os lo esperabais esto? XD Jijijiji… se que mucha gente me va a quemar a mi en este caso... Espero que os vaya gustando como va y no os aburra, fijaros que pensaba que la historia se estaba volviendo algo pesada y aburrida… qué creeis vosotros? Aunq yo crea eso, no tengo pensado en pararlo para nada! Seguirá, a mi ritmo… pero llegaré al final con este fic! -

Xcierto… alguien que me dejó un review (no diré quién es XD) no va tan mal encaminada sobre una cosa… jujuju

Nos vemos en el próximo cap!

**GRACIAS A: Arhen, tere-chan, shiho-haibara, samaraist, snoop-hinata, izia, nutry, sakura-corazonn, haruko hatake, Yume fujimi, jess, kyoko himura!**

Dejen Reviews! ARIGATO!

**_Atte: Maky Kaos_**


	19. Cap 19 Pistas ¿Dónde?

**_Cap.19 Pistas. ¿Dónde…?_**

_El joven Kyubi cae de rodillas y pega con todas sus fuerzas al suelo-Joder!!! –las lágrimas caen, luego levanta la cara y grita al cielo- **SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!**_

_Unas inoportunas y tardías gotas empiezan a caer… dejando paso a la fuerte lluvia…_

* * *

**-Están tardando mucho…** -murmura la princesa de un lado para otro preocupada, se para y mira hacia el lado en el que se fue Jir- No debí haberles metido en todo esto… 

**-Eso haberlo pensado antes de actuar… no princesita?** –una voz desde atrás-

Ella se encoge un poco, mas no dice nada.

**-Es hora de irnos, ya tenemos lo que queremos.**

**-P-pero…**

**-Ya veo…** -se ajusta las gafas- **entonces daré aviso al infiltrado para que ejecute la orden y mate a tu padre mientras duerme, plácida e inocentemente…**

**-N-No! –se gira- está bien… vámonos…** -responde con un hilo de voz… las dos figuras desaparecen en la oscuridad-

Alguien llega a la cueva poco después- **Princesa!!** –grita Jiraiya, pero no ve a nadie- **Tsk! Princesa!!** –nada- **Mierda! Qué coño está pasando aquí…?** -mira otra vez hacia fuera mientras la lluvia sigue cayendo con insistencia.

Unos días han pasado desde aquel terrible incidente, los tres hombres aún seguían en el pueblo intentando buscar pistas y respuestas por lo ocurrido, pero nada… no hay nada!! Naruto no había día o minuto que se marchase tempranamente a seguir buscando cualquier pista, al igual que Jiraiya, mientras que el otro ninja iba todas las mañanas a ese lugar lleno de cenizas… esa mirada seria, triste e impotente, sus ojeras más pronunciadas por el escaso dormir por la culpabilidad que sentía.

Estaba en ese momento ahí de pie, observando ese callejón solitario y triste. Sus manos en los bolsillos dando algún que otro tonto suspiro- **solo consigo que muráis…**

**-Vas a seguir amargándote de esa manera, Kakashi?** –oye tras él, no hace falta girarse al saber quién es. El Sannin se planta al lado - **con esa actitud nunca la encontraremos.**

**-Es inútil…** -resopla.

**-Inútil?** –enarca una ceja mirándole.

Asiente pesadamente.

**-Desde cuándo el Ninja Copia ha tirado la toalla tan fácilmente?**

**-Tsk…** -chasquea y se gira para marcharse, lo que menos tiene son ganas de hablar.

**-Qué diría el Cuarto si te viese actuar asi…?** –suelta el Sannin.

Kakashi se para al ser nombrado su sensei.

**-De verdad crees que Sakura haya sido vencida asi? Demasiado facil, no crees…? **–ahora el que se va yendo es él- pero veo que me equivoqué contigo, y no tienes plena confianza por tu antigua alumna –se queda quieto al lado de él, mirando al frente- **No les deshonres… ellos siempre confiaron en ti, Kakashi…** -continúa su camino- **estaré en el bar ahogando las penas, avisa cuando quieras continuar a por la niña mimada esa!** –gira la esquina.

Mueve la cabeza nuevamente hacia el sitio- **Confianza…?** –murmura para si, de su bolsillo saca la bandana que encontró hacia unos días- **Sakura…** -da un largo suspiro pero torna un poco los ojos y alza más ese distintivo, con la otra mano coge la parte de tela y lo examina con mas exactitud- **esto es…** -abre los ojos.

Mientras, Nauto estaba sentado en el puestecito que había de ramen, aún ese cuenco estaba lleno y él con los palillos en mano removiendo el contenido, su mirada perdida en los fideos de forma pensativa. Pero es sacado de ellos al recibir un golpe en la espalda y hacer caer su cara en pleno cuenco de sopa- **WAAAAFGH!!** –alza la cabeza con rapidez- **AAAAAH!! Jodeeer!!! Quema!!! Quema!!!!** –grita aforado con toda la cara roja.

**-Anda… no seas tan quejita, si con el tiempo que llevas ausente se te habrá quedado hasta frío** –se sienta Jiraiya a su lado y pide algo para picar.

**-Maldito Ero-sennin!! Grrrrr!!!** –alza un puño de forma amenazadora.

**-Encontraste algo interesante? O tú también estas llorando a moco tendido?**

El muchacho le mira y bufa un poco para sentarse de manera seria y triste- **si… he encontrado un rastro…** -vuelve a mirar a su comida esparcida por la mesa.

**-Aja… y qué esperas para decirselo a Kakashi?** –le sirven la comida**- Él debe continuar con su misión** –coge una bola de carne y se lo mete a la boca.

**-Si… iré ahora…**

**-Quieres ir con él, o seguimos nuestro camino?** –pregunta de repente.

Gira sus pupilas azules de nuevo hacia el viejo**- Iremos con Kakashi-sensei** –responde con seguridad- **quiero saber a toda costa el por qué querían a Sakura-chan, y quedarnos aquí sentados no conseguiremos nada.**

Jiraiya sonríe al escuchar eso de su pupilo, había madurado más de lo que se imaginaba él mismo- **perfecto... entonces cuéntame que descubriste** –otra bola más se traga.

**-Encontré unas huellas por el bosque, en la zona noroeste… parecen llevar hasta la siguiente aldea que hay a varios kilómetros de allí** –continúa- **las huellas parecen son de algunos días escasamente, pero encontré algo de ceniza en ellas, por lo que supongo que serán de ese maldito capuyo** –frunce el ceño, pero un capón en plena cabeza le hace caer de nuevo contra el cuenco- **WAAAFGH!!** –se quita el bol- **PERO QUÉ COÑO HACES!!!???**

-No digas palabrotas, niño! Así no ligaras nunca… -se levanta- bien, pues partiremos mañana.

**-Por qué mañana!!??** –se limpia la cara con una servilleta.

**-No seas impaciente… si salimos ahora se nos echará la noche enseguida, recuerda en la época del año en que estamos… y vamos a subir por el norte.**

**-Mmm…** -se pone pensativo- **Espera un momento!!**

El ninja se para en seco con cara de _"oh, no...!"_

**-Lo que pasa es que quieres ir esta noche a la casa de citas!!! Seguro!!! **–le acusa.

**-Pero qué dices!!!?? No es momento para eso! **–se indigna-** Niño malpensado, me crees capaz de ir a un sitio como ese en una situación asi??**

Uzumaki asiente varias veces con la cabeza y las manos cruzadas, haciendo que el hombre cayese al suelo por la respuesta.

**-Tsk… por qué tendrá ese maldito concepto de mí… T.T** -se soba la espalda por el golpe y se va yendo.

El rubio le ve marchar y se gira, cambiando su expresión a una bastante triste- **Sakura-chan…** -de pronto un papelito aparece delante de sus narices, levanta la mirada y ve al tendero con la cuenta, la toma y ojea- **NANI!!?? MALDITO ERO-SENNIN!! SE HA LARGADO SIN PAGAR!!!!**

En la calle, el susodicho camina con una sonrisita de victoria**- jeje… sigue siendo el mismo ingenuo de siempre.**

En un lugar remoto perdido por el camino de la vida...

"**_Dónde estoy…?"_** –alguien va abriendo los ojos poco a poco, en frente un techo algo oscuro por la piedra, se levanta un poco y mueve la cabeza a los lados- **tsk… mi cabeza…** -se soba la frente y luego la nuca, para mirar a un lado y verse en una habitación- **Qué diablos hago aquí??** –se alarma y se levanta con rapidez, pero fallan sus fuerzas y cae de rodillas- **mierda…** -se apoya en la cama para levantarse, intenta establecerse y equilibrarse- **como he… llegado hasta aquí…?** –vuelve a preguntarse, intenta recordar y algunas imágenes vienen a su mente. 

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**-"Ahora qué pretende este?"** –mira a los lados viendo un motivo de escapada y poder realizar un reemplazo, de pronto empieza a notar como sus ropas están empapadas, se mira rápidamente y abre los ojos- **n-no puede ser…!** –reconoce el olor del que está impregnada- **Gasolina!!**_

_**-Jeje… creo que hoy encenderemos una bonita hoguera!** –exclama con cara asesina Firen._

_El hombre vuelve a atacarla, Sakura como puede intenta evadir ese arma al rojo vivo como puede, gira… salta y agacha con dificultad, al menos, consigue hacerle una barrida y rodar hacia un lado, pero un brazo desde atrás la atrapa por el cuello estrangulándola, el ninja de enfrente desaparece al ser una simple copia- **Agh…!** –intenta golpearle pero el filo se acerca casi al cuello._

_**-Mas vale que no te muevas… o acabarás bien chamuscadita…** -le advierte._

_La pobre chica ve que no puede hacer nada… pero no se rinde, estira la pierna hacia atrás dándole una buena patada en las partes nobles de él- AAAAAGH**!!! MALDITA ZORRAAA!!!** –se encoge cayendo al suelo, cosa errónea al caer la lanza y el filo estar en contacto con la gasolina que había en el suelo, haciendo un camino en llamas directa a la chica._

_**-Oh, no!!** –da un salto para alejarse, pero una chispa cae en su ropa- Mierda!! –salta para colocarse lo mas alto que puede y apagarlo con las manos, mas el fuego se avivaba**- tsk… -**se quita la bandana y lo golpea con ello, ayudando mejor el apague_

_Lo va consiguiendo… y da un largo suspiro al ver que tuvo suerte- **por poco…** -gira la vista a donde estaba Firen pero…- **Dónde está!!??** –se alarma y el sentir de un golpe seco en la nuca- **mal…dito…** -musita mientras va cayendo inconsciente, su cuerpo ya no responde y cae hacia abajo, directo al suelo desde la altura en la que se hallaba $pero es apañada por él._

_**-Si que me diste trabajo, maldita niña… tsk!** –baja al suelo con ella en brazos. Realiza un jutsu y al lado de ella aparece una réplica exacta a ella- **jeje… esta técnica de reemplazo de "cadáveres" es perfecta…** -coge al muñeco y lo tira hacia la hoguera. Se gira y coge nuevamente a la muchacha, cuando hace eso, el distintivo cae de las manos de ella, quedándose en el suelo… poco después ambos han desaparecido._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

**-Ese Firen…** -chasquea- **aún** **así, no me apetece averiguar qué hago aquí… saldré como sea, las preguntas mejor para luego** – se dice y camina con pasos torpes hacia la puerta, la mano en el pomo y lo gira… pero no se puede**- está cerrado por fuera**- observa al lado contrario para toparse con una ventana, pone una mano en la pared y mira por los cristales, cosa que la toma por sorpresa al ver ese paraje- **el mar?** –la ventana da justo hacia un gran acantilado- **lo que me faltaba…** -intenta abrirlo, pero sus fuerzas aún siguen débiles, al igual que el nivel de su chakra.

**-Tiene un sello especial…** -oye tras ella.

La pelirrosa se gira con rapidez y al ver quién es, exclama su nombre- **K-Kabuto!!**

**-Por mucha fuerza que tengas no lo conseguirás** –se ajusta las gafas, está apoyado en la puerta.

**-Tú… **-frunce el ceño**- dónde está…? dónde tienes a Sasuke-kun!!??** –le grita.

**-Mira que sois repetitivos** –mueve la cabeza**- solo te diré una cosa… le verás antes de lo que te imaginas, pero ahora… **–sonríe ladino y calculador**- …está bastante "ocupado"** –se despega de la puerta y camina hacia ella, Sakura retrocede un poco pero choca con la pared, mas no deja su mirada de desafío.

**-Tranquila,, no te voy a hacer nada** –se para al lado de la cama y deja una caja- **deberías cambiar esas ropas que apestan a gasolina, podrías "encenderte" a la mínima **–ese bromear irónico- **Más vale que te portes bien… vendré a por ti dentro de un rato** –se gira y camina hacia la puerta, la abre y sale, pero se oye el cerrar de la llave y el realizar de un jutsu.

Haruno sigue en la misma postura… pero sus piernas finalmente fallan y cae al suelo respirando agitada, tenía todos los músculos agarrotados, se da cuenta que la habían administrado analgésicos para permanecer dormida durante el viaje.

Mira hacia la ventana, se vuelve a levantar con algo de dolor y se pone frente a ella, mueve sus manos haciendo unos jutsus- **Anulación!! **–el sello sigue intacto, la joven lo repite una y otra vez pero no consigue nada, solo agotarse más aún.

Resopla y deja caer los brazos hacia delante del agotamiento- **no voy a tener opción…** -se mira y ve toda su ropa rasgada y aún con ese olor asfixiante- **debo pensar… en estas condiciones no conseguiré mucho por mi parte, descansaré y esperaré a ver qué está ocurriendo aquí, así sabré por fin dónde está Sasuke-kun** –se observa el puño y lo aprieta levemente.

De pronto se tensa al notar una presencia tras ella- qué **quieres ahora, Kabuto?** –pregunta firme sin girarse- **no te preocupes, no escaparé** –sarcasmo.

Oye los pasos acercarse a ella, se va a girar para plantarle cara, pero unos brazos la rodean desde atrás,- **_"pero qué…!?"_**

**-Tiempo sin verte… Sakura…** -esa voz… todo su cuerpo se tensa.

Mueve un poco la cabeza para mirar sobre sus hombros, a medida esas pupilas turquesas se dilatan cada vez más al reconocer al hombre que está tras ella

**-Sa…su…ke…** -y el chocar con esos ojos azabaches de él.

* * *

_Nota de Autor:_

NAAAAAS!!! SIIII!!! SAQUEMOS SERPENTINAS Y CANTEMOS "ALELUYA"!!! Por gin el esperado cap. 19!!! En serio… siento de veras el haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar, pero he tenido un año bastante movidito y… (no, no es una excusa barata como las de Kakashi XD)

A parte… se que me vais a querer matar nuevamente por dejarlo asi!! Jajaja XD Voy a hacer colección de cartas con amenazas :P

Pues espero que os haya gustado, en serio… todos esos reviews que he visto a lo largo del año, aun habiéndolo dejado abandonado… es lo que me ha hecho decir: venga Maky!! Hazlo por los fans!!!

Esta vez espero no ser tan petarda y actualizar mas de seguido, aunque este año también me sea difícil por el curso que estoy estudiando, pero me esfirzare!!!! Jeje

**GRACIAS A TODOS DE CORAZÓN A LOS QUE ME DEJARON ESOS REVIEWS TAN FABULOSOS!!!**

JA NE!!

Atte: **Maky Kaos**


	20. Te necesito ¡Está viva!

_**Cap. 20 Te necesito... ¡Está viva!!**_

-**Jiraiya-sama!!** -aparece el ninja en una nubecita de humo- **he descubierto....! **-corta la frase al encontrarse al susodicho con todo su alrededor de botellas de sake y un par de jovencitas de buen ver en sus piernas.

-**Kakashi! Ey! Has venido a unirte a la fiesta?? **-esa sonrisa pervertida alzando su tacita de sake-

-**Ejem... no exactamente... **-saca de su bolsillo la bandana y se la tira.

Jir la caza al vuelo y la observa de manera seria- **Esto es...** -Hatake asiente, esperando que terminara la frase-** para jugar a las sorpresitas??? jejeje! Chicas! Quien quiere que la tape los ojooos??** -las muchachas rien coquetas ante ello-

-**T.T "Este no cambia" **-resopla- **Sakura está viva -**dice él.

-**Vaya... y ese repentino cambio de idea? **-enarca una ceja dando otro trago-

-**Observa la bandana **-ordena-

El viejo pesadamente lo observa para hacer lo mismo que el peligrís cuando lo vio, tornar los ojos, se acerca la prenda a la nariz y lo olisquea- **gasolina... **-Mueve las manos, echando a sus acompañantes, ambas se miran confundidas y se levantan con fastidio saliendo del lugar sin dejar de ver al otro ninja, observándole y reir más coquetas cuando este cruza un segundo la mirada con ellas al asegurarse que estaban fuera. Una vez cerrada la puerta, el sannin continúa- **debería haber ardido con el cuerpo** -analiza- **no parece haber sido cortado...**

-**No solo ello... tras descubrirlo, me puse a revisar de nuevo la escena del incendio y en donde deberían estar los restos... **-saca algo metálico, lanzándoselo de nuevo. Lo toma y ve que era una placa de metal algo negruzca al haber estado en el fuego, lo gira y ve el emblema de Konoha.

-**Era un muñeco lo que encontramos, ya que si hubiera sido la verdadera Sakura, debería faltarle la bandana -**señala el primer emblema intacta-** en cambio... lo que se quemó, tenía el suyo propio **-refiriéndose al quemado**.**

**-Estas seguro que este es de ella?**

**-Sin duda... Pakkun lo confirmó y confío totalmente en su olfato.**

En el rostro del peliblanco se muestra una sonrisa- **perfecto... y con el rastro que encontró Naruto podremos continuar****. Si se la han llevado... entonces los interesados por la princesa tb lo están en cierto modo con Konoha... **-intuye-

-**Dónde está Naruto?**

-**Déjale descansar, saldremos mañana temprano **-coge la tacita y se lo llena de sake- **necesitamos descanso para una salida de varios días contínuos** -se la ofrece.

-**No gracias, no creo que sea momento apropiado para...**

-**No seas pelma, Kakashi... lo necesitas, desténsate de una buena vez y celebra conmigo que salvaremos a Sakura y a la princesa. Ahoga esas penas que te reconcome desde hace tanto... te quiero centrado para mañana sin fantasmas ni ostiadas, de esa manera conseguiremos encontrarlas!**

Hatake le mira no muy convencido, la verdad, necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera... se acerca a su superior alzando el brazo hacia él, para tomar una de las botellas en vez de la pequeña taza. Se sienta a su lado y mientras su compañero se gira a coger otra botella se baja la mascara y bebe de un buen trago. La verdad que frente a Jiraiya, ser visto su rostro no le importaba... él le conocía bastante bien como para esconder qué pasaba por su cabeza.

En un lugar escondido...

**-Sa…su…ke…** -sale ese nombre de los labios de una muchacha incrédula, girándose lentamente y el chocar con esos ojos azabaches de él. Frente a ella ese guapo niño que recordaba había desaparecido, apareciendo un apuesto muchacho... mas sus rasgos... su pelo... era él sin duda! Ella podría reconocerle da igual cuanto cambiase o creciese! Pero había algo mucho más distinto a quien recordaba... su mirada, era fría, peligrosa e intimidante. Intenta reaccionar, pero esa mirada la tenía aún inmóvil.

Sasuke la observaba con seriedad, para irse curvando una ligera sonrisa ladina- **no vas a decirme nada más después de tanto tiempo?** -enarca una ceja.

Sakura finalmente consigue parpadear, y sin pensárselo se abraza a él-** Sasuke-kun!! No me lo creo!! Eres tu!! Por fin te encuentro!** -exclama. El moreno la devuelve el abrazo nuevamente- **Creía que nunca te volvería a encontrar!** -se separa levemente de él, tomándole del rostro y asi asegurarse de que era real y no un espejismo- **Estás bien!??**

-**Tranquilizate **-la toma suave de las muñecas y las baja- **y si, estoy bien como puedes ver.**

-**Entonces Orochimaru te ha tenido prisionero!! **-afirma.

El chico niega, haciendo a Sakura confundir más- **No, estoy aquí porque quiero.**

-**Pero...**

-**Ahora no veo apropiado hablarlo **-se separa de ella lentamente- **además, apestas a gasolina... Por qué no te cambias y te pasaré a buscar en unos minutos? Te explicaré todo **-dice tranquilo.

Ella solo consigue asentir con la cabeza, cuando le ve girarse y marcharse de nuevo le invade esa sensación de que no volvería a verle- **Sasuke-kun!! No te vayas! **-corre de nuevo hacia él siendo apresada de nuevo por los brazos de él- **Llevo demasiado tiempo esperando volverte...** -un dedo en sus labios interrumpe su frase.

-**Ssshhh.... dije que te tranquilizases** -repite.

-**Pero...!**

-**Sakura, deja de comportarte como una cría de una vez... pensé que tú también habrías crecido en ese sentido** -suelta, haciendo que la chica se callase y tranquilizara de inmediato- **vendré a recogerte, lo prometo..**.

-**De verdad?**

Asiente con seguridad, la pelirrosa da un pequeño paso hacia atrás y afirma con la cabeza, creyéndole. Con ello, el ninja desaparece en una extraña nube de humo negruzca.

-**Sasuke... **-susurra de nuevo su nombre, para irse esbozando una sonrisa- **por fin te encuentro...** -como si en una nube flotase, se gira y va hacia uno de los armarios que había, lo abre encontrando numerosos trajes, los observa y coge uno al azar, para cambiarse esas ropas estropeadas. Las deja sobre la cama y se va a dar una ducha cuando descubre un pequeño cuarto de baño completo.

En otro lugar, de tierra firme...

-**Ashi esh!! ** -exclama un encarado Kakashi contra el rostro de Jiraiya, levantando un dedo y en la otra mano una botella de sake, la cual ya debía ser la decima sin exagerar- **y esho esh...** -se separa de manera torpe, sentandose de nuevo a su sitio- **...lo que ha pashado en mi vida... hip!**

-**Bueno muchacho** -dice el viejo que solo tenía las mejillas rojas y jugueteaba con el contenido de su vasito- **ya te has desahogado contando lo que te carcomía y...**

-**No!! **-le corta- **no esh sholo esho!!! Mash coshas!! Muuuchash másh coshas me carco...monen... caroquen... carmomen....**

-**"Carcomen" T.T** -le corrige.

-**Esho dije!! hip!!**

El peliblanco pone cara de circunstancia- **Entonces, qué es lo que te carcome?**

-**Em... puesh.... puesh... **-para ponerse más rojo de lo que estaba por el alcohol.

**-Y?**

**-Tsk... déjalo...!** -bufa dando otro trago.

-**Como quieras** -se encoge de hombros sin importancia, si quería hablar, que lo hiciera él solito.

Un fuerte resoplido, cambiando el semblante del ninja Copia a una seria- **shoy un eshtúpido... no puedo creer que eshto me pashe a mí... que shienta eshto a eshtash alturash... hip!**

**-El enamorarse es cosa de todos, no tiene ni edad ni momento... nunca sabes cuando aparece, y cuando lo hace... te da quebraderos de cabeza **-dice el sannin.

Hatake le mira un momento de reojo por el comentario, mas no dice nada.

**-Bueno muchacho... **-le da unas palmadas en el hombro- **el menda se va a dormir un rato o sino mis viejos huesos no durrarán el trote de estos días... -**se levanta pesadamente, dándole un pequeño mareo por lo que había bebido también, para poco después recomponerse e iniciar a andar.

-**Hai, hai... yo me quedaré un rato másh... hip!**

**-Kakashi... no dejes que tu pasado vuelva a influir en tu presente... **-es lo que le dice para marcharse poco después.

El peligris aún sentado en el suelo, se queda un rato pensativo en las frases que dijo su superior, da otro largo resoplido y su pupila azabache viaja hacia un lado de la moqueta llena de las botellas vacías, alza de nuevo la vista a su recipiente casi vacío y la deja a un lado. Se pasa una mano por la cara, echando la cabeza hacia atrás apoyandola en el sofá dejando escapar una vez más el aire fuerte por la nariz- **Sakura...** -murmura cerrando sus párpados. Intentar seguir pensando en esa posibilidad de que sigue viva, daría con ella fuera como fuera!

La puerta suena siendo abierta por todos los sellos y cerrojos. Sakura ya preparada y bien vestida espera espectante volver a ver a Sasuke, mas queda chasqueada al ver que su buscador era el mismo Kabuto- **ah, eres tú. T.T**

**-Un placer el volverte a ver Sakura-kun... estás realmente preciosa.**

**-Y Sasuke-kun?** -pregunta sin rodeos-

El hombre se acomoda las gafas y sonríe ladino- **esperándote... por supuesto, sígueme** -deja la puerta abierta y se aleja.

La muchacha no se fía ni un pelo de esa sonrisa, mas no tiene más remedio que seguirle, en su situación. Va tras él en silencio, examinando de reojo todo su alrededor y así buscar manera alguna de poder encontrar salida si el momento requería el plan de escapismo, pero la cosa se veía realmente difícil en aquel lugar. Se lo habían montado bastante bien en lo que parecía ser una base.

Caminando buen rato por los largos pasillos que parecían un laberinto, llegan a una gran puerta que destacaba sobre las demás que eran simples y pequeñas, esta parecía ser más moderna, grande y protegida. El peligris, teclea algo, hace un escaneo de mano, pupilas, etc... vamos, bastante tecnología y se abre el gran portón macizo, dejando paso a otro lugar totalmente diferente a donde acababa de estar, totalmente decorado pareciendo el interior de una mansión.

No dice nada y continúa siguiéndole hasta que por fin la hace entrar en otra sala, quien el susodicho Uchiha, esperaba mirando a la hoguera de una gran chimenea.

-**Que tengáis buena cena...** -murmura enigmático el acompañador, cerrando poco después la puerta de madera, dejando solos a los dos.

Sasuke se gira hacia ella, acercándose- **te ves hermosa.**

Se sonroja por el cumplido, nunca imaginó escuchar de los labios de él aquellas palabras- g-gracias...

Mueve la silla caballerosamente para que ella se sentara, cosa que hace poco después, en cierto modo incómoda por la extraña actitud de él. Ella se encontraba emocionada por todo aquello, un sueño a decir verdad, pero... algo iba mal... Sasuke Uchiha no era así.

Él también se sienta en su puesto- **espero que te guste la cena **-comenta iniciando a comer algo.

La pelirrosa asiente- **Itadakimasu... **-comenzando también. Da un par de bocados a esa cena, para dejar los cubiertos y dejar su mente en tierra y dejar de estar con pajaritos-** y bien...?**

**-Y bien qué?**

**-Espero la explicación** -replica-

**-Ahm... cierto.... -se encoge de hombros- bueno, lo que dije es cierto, estoy aquí por propia elección.**

**-Sigo sin entenderlo.**

**-No es obvio...? **-enarca su ceja-

**-Poder... para tu venganza... **-hace una mueca-

**-Ahí tienes la respuesta.**

**-No es suficiente, Sasuke-kun, podrías haber encontrado ese poder de otra manera... no de esta.**

**-Crees que no lo he buscado? Piensas que en ese pueblucho lo hubiera encontrado alguna vez? **-rie cínico e irónico- **vamos, Sakura... además, yo estoy en este lugar por mero interés.**

**-Entonces podrías marcharte cuando quisieras? **-una ligera esperanza.

**-Más o menos... tengo un trato con Orochimaru.**

**-Y ese es...?**

**-Él me está otorgando todo el poder y lo que requiero, a cambio debo conseguir algo para él, en Konoha... de esa manera, me dará la "libertad" o mejor dicho, el permiso para marcharme de aquí. Qué cosa...? **-pregunta por ella- **no puedo decírtelo... comprende que tú eres una ninja de Konoha **-se levanta llegando donde ella y ofrecerla su mano. Haruno la observa y la toma, levantándose, iniciando a bailar con ella al ritmo de la música suave de fondo.

El corazón de la chica comienza a resonar con fuerza, al estar tan cerca de su antiguo amor y sobretodo de esa manera, seguía incrédula. La movía con suavidad y livianidad como si se tratara de un vampiro. No podía apartar la vista de sus pupilas azabaches... para reaccionar al ver que estaban sin vida ni sentimiento- **"Pero qué hago!? Él ha cambiado... y debería estar es pensando en largarme de aquí"**

Pero el ninja ya se había dado cuenta de su reacción, rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura, y tomar con una mano su mentón, alzándola quedando sus rostros bien cerca el uno del otro- **Sakura...** -murmura su nombre.

La muchacha traga- **s-si...?**

**-Te necesito....**

**-A-a mi?**

**-Necesito tu ayuda... de esa manera regresaré antes junto a ti... a Konoha... **-acaricia con su dedo pulgar el labio inferior rosado, haciéndola sonrojar.

**-C-cómo? **-pregunta estúpidamente-

-Quiero que robes... -se inclina bien cerca a su oído- el pergamino prohibido... -la susurra.

Reaccionando por completo separándose de él- cómo!? Sabes que no puedo hacer eso!! Es delito! Y ese manuscrito contiene conjuros y jutsus muy peligrosos, Sasuke-kun! Si cae en las manos de Orochimaru, sería el caos!

**-Tranquilízate, Sakura -mueve una mano, mirando de reojo hacia otro lado, haciendo entender que estaban escuchando- creo que andas aún tensa y cansada... te acompañaré a tu cuarto.**

Ella sin comprender del todo, asiente, desconfiando algo... mas no tiene otra opción. Rato después de recorrer de nuevo ese largo laberinto, llegan a la "celda" de ella, entrando y cerrar, moviendo una mano creando un jutsu, haciendo que una capa fina verdoso cubra las pareces, techo y suelo, insonorizándolo todo.

**-De qué va todo esto, Sasuke-kun!?**

**-Shhh... más bajo -mira a los lados asegurándose- ** seré breve y conciso, no tengo mucho tiempo -explica- **Orochimaru quiere que le consiga ese pergamino como sea. Pero es obvio que no le daré ese placer... Si entro en ese lugar es obvio que seré acribillado a preguntas, arrestado, blablabla... -chasquea- por eso, si vas en mi lugar, será más fácil el acceso.**

**-No lo robaré, lo siento Sasuke-kun** -se cruza de brazos.

**-Y no lo harás, crearás uno falso.**

Enarca una ceja, ya perdida por completo en todo ese asunto.

**-Lo que dije, uno falso... Existe una copia donde deja ver los jutsus legalizados y permitidos, pero lo que hace diferente el Pergamino Prohibido del resto, es la esencia y energía que desprende. El mismo manuscrito tiene propio chakra.**

**-Entonces la copia no servirá.**

**-Ahí quiero llegar... Lo que sí necesitaré es que consigas la piedra de Chakra Negro, la misma esencia. Solo necesitaría que lo cogieras "prestado", yo mezclaría parte de esa energía en la copia y daría totalmente el pego.**

**-Estamos en las mismas, no puedo robar esa piedra.**

**-No he dicho robar, sino cogerla prestada, la utilizaríamos para el fin que quiero y podrías después regresarla. Yo para qué quiero esa mera piedra...? sabes que no tiene poder alguno. Orochimaru tendría el pergamino y me daría su "permiso" de marcharme y listo** -termina.

Se lo piensa bastante, estirando el labio.

**-Imaginaría que te lo pensarías... así que te dejaré tal elección... no quiero obligarte a nada, solo te pido tu ayuda, pensaría que podría confiar en ti para ello, pero quizás me precipité, mucha responsabilidad para alguien como tú. Además, yo me marché, normal que no confíes en mi... **-se encoge de hombros, girándose hacia la puerta- **Descansa, Sakura... **-se va alejando.

**-Está bien...**

Se detiene.

-**Lo haré... -**resopla- **pero prométeme que me devolverás la piedra.**

**-Lo prometo, yo solo quiero largarme de aquí y "pagar" mi deuda.**

**-En serio? -**se gira hacia ella, acercándose y abrazarla de pronto-

**-Ahm... c-claro... **-sorprendida por esa afectación.

-**Te lo agradezco... -**se separa algo, robándola un pequeño beso en la comisura del labio- **prometo que te lo pagaré... **-susurra con voz seductora, soltándola- **buenas noches... **-la suelta suave y finalmente se marcha, mostrando una sonrisa ladina y victoriosa para sí. Dejando a una joven con los ojos abiertos de par en par y rojita, llevándose la mano a ese lugar rozado y soltar un leve suspiro.

* * *

_Notas de autora:_

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN!!! SIIIII!!! POR FIN!!! DESPUES DE MUUUUUUUUUUUCHO TIEMPO! ACTUALIZACIÓN!!

MIL PERDONES Y DISCULPAS A TODOS, DE VERDAD!

Pero estos años han sido muy ocupados y rara vez tenía tiempo para esto, como para mis cosas ¬¬. Bueno, como prometí, no lo he dejado inconcluso. No prometo, pero intentaré que el siguiente capítulo no tarde tanto como este.

Agradezco a todos los que lo han seguido hasta ahora y lo siguen con ese aínco, vuestros reviews y favs, muchísimas gracias!! sin vuestros ánimos y amenazas (sobretodo XD) no lo hubiera podido continuar!!

Nos vemos en el próximo cap, espero que os siga gustando!!

BY: Maky Kaos


End file.
